Battlefield
by Julie's Jewels
Summary: High school can be many things, including a battlefield. This is the story of Jack Germanotta, the bastard child of La Push. What makes him so special in Jacob's eyes? Even Jack doesn't know for sure. Jacob/OC SLASH! Rated M for a reason, Full Sum Inside
1. Eyes

So I came up with this idea about a week ago, and was contemplating whether to do it or not. At first I decided to wait for a bit, considering I still have two stories that I'm working on as well, but I thought it would be nice to have a little story that wouldn't take long on updates and wouldn't be longer than 6k a chapter.

Yes this is an Original Character Fic, and yes the OC is a guy. It starts around the middle of New Moon, and will contain lemons of two males, otherwise known as **SLASH**!

**Full Summary: High School can be many things for a wide variety of teenagers. It can be a prison, a sanctuary, a great four years, and possibly a battlefield. This is Jack Germanotta's story, about he fell for Jacob Black, and how Jacob fell for him, but with a few bumps along the way. Who will Jacob chose, Bella or Jack?**

This story will start off in Jack's POV but will alternate with Jacob and sometimes be in the third person.

* * *

**Jack POV**

Chicken, that's what I tasted as I bit down into my lunch as I sat on my group's bench towards the outer rim of school. "Hamburgers shouldn't taste like chicken," I said.

"I don't think I even want to try mine then," my friend Kelsey said, as she pulled at the paper.

"That's disgusting," Alexis said before she took a sip from her tea.

"I wouldn't mind if I didn't know that what I was eating was supposed to taste like beef." I said throwing the burger away.

"You act surprised that your processed meat is incorrectly flavored," Lynn said.

"Thanks Lynn," my last friend, Mackenzie, said, "I don't think I'll ever eat another school lunch again."

"You were eating processed meat before," I said, "We always have, it's not like our school is actually going to spring for the real thing, its cheap and fake foods for us."

"That's rather depressing," Alexis said.

We all smiled at her, "That's high school," we said together before finishing lunch.

That's usually how my lunch went. My friends, Alexis, Lynn, Mackenzie, Kelsey and I would talk about a various topics and boys before heading our separate ways for the rest of the day. Oh did I say we talked about boys? I guess that's okay considering I'm gay, which means I should tell you a little about myself before I continue.

My name is Jack Germanotta, I'm fifteen years old, and I'm currently a student at the La Push, Quileute Reservation High School. I came to La Push when I was two years old with my mother. Her name was Trisha, and she was a struggling actress. I don't think I'll ever know what she was doing up in Washington, but all I know is that she gave up acting when she met my "father" David.

I'm sure you were able to deduce that David isn't my real father. I have no clue who my real father is actually and I don't think my mother does as well. Note that I said she was a struggling actress and she didn't come by work too often so to keep her head underneath a roof she had a job as a cocktail waitress at one of the night clubs in Hollywood, and it wasn't uncommon for her to spend the night with one of the club's patrons.

So that's how I came to be, an accident, due to some drunk bastard who forgot to put on a condom before he slept with my mom. My mom raised me with every fiber of her being and wanted to provide a good life for me, which is I suppose why she moved away from the night life.

Trisha and David met at a diner in Forks, Washington and according to her they hit it off immediately. He wasn't too fond of having a girlfriend with a son, but was ready to have a serious relationship with a woman, so about a year later they married and David became my father. It was only a matter of time before my mom eventually moved in with David in La Push, the location of the Quileute Reservation.

My life growing up was pretty average, I had the things that most normal kids had, and I made friends with the other children. The only problem I had was the scrutiny I received from members of the tribe and on occasion, the man who was supposed to be my father.

I guess you could say I'm the bastard child of La Push. I have peach skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes, something that made me very unique and noticeable around La Push. I often had to ask my mom why I would see people pointing and whispering at us, but I would never get a clear answer.

David made a point to defend Trisha when she was scrutinized by various elders, and was quick to defend himself because he had married outside of the tribe, but I don't think he ever came to my defense even once. Like I said before, to David, I was just part of the baggage that came with my mother.

Things were fine up until two years ago when my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. She never really had a chance, finding out that the cancer had metastasized to her bones. There was no point for chemotherapy so she happily lived out her days with David and me, before she passed in her sleep in Forks hospital.

I remember the doctor, Carlisle Cullen, had come up to me and held me as I bawled my eyes out. He was rather handsome, which allowed me to admit to myself that I was gay, fancying men to women. Dr. Cullen didn't leave me once as I cried, even though I know he had other patients. I was surprised he had stayed as long as he did, and thanked him profusely before he left.

When I started high school the next month I now received two types of looks, the "Oh my god, look at the way he looks," and the, "That's the kid whose mom died."

I really didn't care about either of these, considering I had figured out how to block it out a long time ago, the one thing that bothered me was that my dad wouldn't really talk to me so much anymore, my mom always being the connector between us.

I remember I was eating lunch one day with my friends when a snide group of boys started making fun of me, "Is little pansy boy gonna cry over his mommy?" they taunted.

I don't know what it was but something struck a nerve in me, and it wasn't one of sadness, but fury, "YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE I'M GAY I'M GOING TO CRY ABOUT MY MOM!?!?" I screamed.

I remember being satisfied with their shocked faces as they ran off, but paled when I realized I had just outted myself to the school. The news had spread like wild fire and the two looks soon became three. I think I probably received the least amount of problems about my sexuality though, people either were okay with it, didn't voice their negative opinions, or just didn't care.

So I think that about covers it, my family, my sexuality, and my life. I have a great group of small friends, great grades and hopefully I have a bright future ahead of me. I have no desire to make my story into a lifetime movie, I just want to focus on the positive aspects and move forward.I still think about my mom everyday and what my dad is going to do with me once I'm eighteen, but I like to think I'll be fine.

I finished my flashback in time to catch the end of what Lynn was saying.

"…him lately?" Lynn asked.

"What?" I asked, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Lynn asked if you've seen Jacob Black lately." Alexis said.

Jacob Black, he was a pretty good looking guy, the long hair wasn't exactly my favorite though. I had four of my six classes with him and sat relatively close to him in two of them. We talked on occasion and I guess you could say we were friends, although I secretly thought about being more with him. "Now that I think about it I don't think I've seen him for like a week and a half," I said.

"Well I saw him today before school started," Lynn said, "And I don't know what vitamins he's taking, but he's huge."

"How huge is huge?" Mackenzie asked.

"**Huge**," Lynn said, "He cut his hair too."

"He did?" I asked, "Good or bad?"

"GOOD," Lynn screamed, "SO DAMN GOOD!"

"Calm yourself girl, don't go having an orgasm," Kelsey said.

We all laughed at Lynn as she blushed, "You might laugh now, but see for yourself, he's coming now."

We all turned to watch as Jacob Black, Embry Call, Jared Morrison, and Paul Atlas began walking down the open hallway toward the cafeteria. I think my jaw dropped as my eyes settled on Jacob, muscles rippling underneath his shirt, short cropped hair swaying slightly in the wind, and smile about ready to melt my heart.

I quickly closed my jaw before he got too close and began sipping on my drink as he walked passed us. Alexis couldn't help but let out a tiny squeak once they were out of hearing range, "Wow," was all she said before she collapsed on the bench.

"Wow is right," Kelsey said, "You were right Lynn."

"He must be over like six eight," Mackenzie said.

"That's almost a whole foot taller than Jack." Lynn said.

"Wow….wow, wow, wow," I said.

"Someone likes what he sees," Alexis teased.

"Damn right," I said, "Now if we could only do something about those clothes I said," my mind diving right into the gutter.

"Pervert," Kelsey said.

"Guilty," I said blankly.

"Quite they're coming back," Lynn said.

I tried to put on a calm and collected expression as I saw them coming back with their food, but could feel it chipping away with each step they took. I was fine with watching them walk away, but felt my heart stop when Jacob dropped his water bottle, it rolling all the way over to rest at my feet.

I could feel the heated stares of my friends as they awaited for me to make a move. I leaned forward from my spot on the bench and reached down to pick it up. I then stood up and walked over to Jacob and his friends as they watched me, "Here Jake," I said handing him the bottle.

"Thanks," Jacob said as we connected eyes, and he smiled.

I watched as his smile falter a bit and a twinge run through his eye as he gazed back at me a blush creeping onto his features. Out the corner of my eye I saw his friends' jaws drop just slightly. "Well I think I should be going," Jacob said, his voice cracking like a nervous teenager, causing his face to heat up even more, "I'll see you in class Jack."

And with that his friends took him by the arms and led him away and out of sight.

I walked back to the bench and sat between Alexis and Mackenzie who began to interrogate me about the little conversation I had with Jacob, "What was that?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know," I said, my own face now heating up, the blush actually clear on my peach colored face.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did his voice crack?" Mackenzie asked.

"I think so," I said.

"Maybe he spent the week off trying to figure out what team he'd rather pitch to." Kelsey said.

"I doubt it," I said, "I just have to face the facts that I'll probably spend the rest of my time in high school alone."

"Aww don't say that Jack," Lynn said, "Maybe Jake has a crush on you and you two can be the school's cutest couple."

"I doubt Jacob would ever date me if he actually is gay, and I doubt I'll ever be apart of the cutest couple." I said.

"Pessimism isn't attractive," Kelsey said, "You'll never get Jacob like that."

"You think so?" I asked.

"So you do like him?!?!" Alexis asked.

"I guess I do," I said.

I somehow had a feeling my "friendship" with Jacob was probably going to take a turn in a new direction. Now if it was good or bad, that was the question.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hoped you liked it. There's more coming up and I hope to hear from a few people about this story. Reviews make people motivated to work harder and faster, so slap that button and leave me something, good or bad I'll take it.

So Long!


	2. Paper Cut

Are you guys kidding me? SEVEN reviews for the first chapter? To me that's pretty damn amazing, because I think that's the best first chapter response I have ever gotten.

Nothing else much to say except thank you and I hope we're all in this story for the long haul.

Enjoy your read and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"What happened Jake?" Embry asked me as he paced back and forth in front of me.

"He imprinted," Paul said, flinging his trash into the waste bin a few feet from our spot towards the back of the school, "On a guy."

"I'm not so sure," Jared said.

"What are you talking about?" Embry asked, "You saw what happened, Jake looked at him and the next thing we know he's imprinted."

"Yah I know that," Jared said, "But I remember when I imprinted on Kim and what I felt then, and I have to say Jacob's imprinting didn't seem nearly strong enough to be the real thing."

"Maybe you just sensed it wrong," Embry said, "You've only felt what it feels like to imprint, not when someone else does."

"Perhaps," Jared said, "But something felt off about it."

"We haven't even asked Jacob how he feels or what he thinks about this guy," Paul said.

Embry and Jared turned to me, "Jake?" they asked together.

I didn't look at them, my mind in another place. I had registered everything they had been saying but I couldn't help but think about those blue eyes and cute little smile. Did I really have to imprint on a guy? Why me? What was I going to do about Bella? Wait, I still liked Bella? That couldn't be normal, when you imprint feelings for everyone else except the imprinted should vanish, so why was I still fond about the idea of loving Bella.

"Jacob!" Embry cried.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at him.

"How do you feel?" Embry asked me.

"Strange," I said, "Strange and very confused."

"Can't stop thinking about that guy?" Paul asked.

"That guy's name is Jack," I said, "J-A-C-K."

Paul couldn't help but bark out a laugh, "Wow someone is already defensive of his little butt buddy."

"Not helping," Embry said, glancing at Paul, "But your thoughts are clean, right Jake?"

"Yah," I said, "It's nothing dirty…it's just I can't seem to stop thinking about him, not to mention there seems to be another problem."

"What is it?" they all asked.

"While I'm thinking about Jack, and I'm also thinking about Bella and how much I like her." I said, "So maybe I didn't imprint."

"You must have," Jared said, "We all felt it, even if it did seem off."

"Maybe not," Embry said, "Maybe Jacob just likes guys too."

"But we felt it," Paul said, "He had to have imprinted."

"But then why does he still have feelings for Bella?" Embry asked.

"Maybe his imprinting was defective or something," Jared said, "It would explain why we felt something and also why Jacob isn't fully enclosed to Jack."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, "Who says I'm defective?"

"We're not saying you are," Embry said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "We're just saying it could be a possibility."

"Screw you," I said, "I'm not defective, and I didn't imprint."

"Then why can't you stop thinking about Jack and his sapphire eyes?" Paul asked me, "Huh Jakey?"

I felt the blush spread across my face and it only worsened when I heard Paul start laughing again. I lowered my head in embarrassment and shame. "Will you shut the hell up Paul?" Embry barked, "You're supposed to be supportive not act like an ass! What happens when you imprint Paul?"

"Fuck that," Paul said, "I'm never imprinting."

"We'll see about that," Jared said.

"Jacob there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Embry said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "So what if you imprinted on a guy, love is love and that's all that matters."

"I think love is a little extreme," I said.

"You won't be able to resist the pull of the imprint forever," Jared said, "It's better just to embrace it, it feels amazing to receive affection from your soul mate."

"In case you three are forgetting I said I still have feelings for Bella as well," I said, "I still think she's beautiful which defeats the idea that I imprinted."

"We've been over this, we felt it and you like him," Paul said, "Put those two into the equation and your answer is a defective imprint."

I wasn't too fond of the idea of being "defective" but that was the best possible explanation we had at the moment, "Do you think Sam will know anything about this?" I asked them.

"I'm sure he'll know at least something, and if not we can always talk to some of the elders." Embry said, "This can't be the first time something like this has happened."

"Thanks," I said, taking comfort in my best friend trying to console me.

"There is a first time for everything," Paul said, "I always knew Jacob was one of a kind, but I didn't expect it to be along these lines."

"Shut it," Jared said slapping him on the arm.

"Just try not to worry about it right now Jacob," Embry said, "We'll talk more about this after school."

"Easy for you to say," I said, "I was straight this morning, and now at the very least I'm bisexual."

"Not exactly," Jared said, "I mean do you like other guys?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by his question.

"He means do you want a dick in your mouth that doesn't belong to Jack," Paul said nonchalantly.

"Ew, no!" I quickly said, "I'm not thinking about Jack like that."

"Must you make everything crude?" Embry asked Paul.

"It's one of my many skills," Paul said, standing up, "So if you don't like dick I guess you still prefer a nice set of tits."

"Language," A passing teacher said.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at Paul's shocked face, "The answer to that is no. I don't think like you do Paul."

"That's horseshit and you know it," Paul said, "You honestly expect me to believe that a teenager such as yourself doesn't have lust filled thoughts about girls."

Okay so maybe I did like to think about girls like that, and the things they could possibly do with me, but the way Paul talked about it made it seem worse than it really was, like I was some sex crazed freak, which I wasn't.

"Okay so I have, but I'm definitely not as bad as you," I said.

"That's because you don't have as much games as I do," Paul said, flashing me a cocky grin.

I shock my head at him and was about to say something when the lunch bell rang, signaling that it was time to move onto our next class.

"We'll catch you two later," Jared said as he and Paul started walking off.

"See you after school," Embry said as we stood up.

I picked up my backpack quickly dropping it in terror, "Shit!" I said, "My next class is with Jack."

"Keep it together man," Embry said, "Just try and play it cool. I mean Christ dude, you're Jacob Black, right now you're the epitome of cool."

"Then why do I feel like a nervous seventh grader asking someone out for the first time." I said.

"Well technically it is your first time," Embry said, "But you're not asking anyone out. Just be his friend and maybe if you're lucky you won't even have to talk to him today."

"I'm with him for the rest of the day," I said, "I see him right in the beginning and then after lunch we have the same exact classes, I think he'll say something to me during the course of the classes, or even worse I'll embarrass myself in front of him as I try to make conversation."

"Then keep your lips sealed," Embry said, "Look I got to go man, I can't be late anymore, Ms. Bitters has been riding my ass lately and I don't need a detention."

I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head, "We're fucking werewolves, pretty much the fiercest thing alive and yet you're worried about detention."

"You don't have a class with her man," Embry said, "If you did then you'd understand."

"Whatever," I said, "I'll catch you later" I finished before I started walking to class, hoping that I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of Jack.

* * *

When I walked into class I was confused to say the least. No one was sitting down, instead everyone crowded around the rims of the classroom, anxiously shifting back and forth and talking with whatever friends they had in the class.

I spotted Jack and one of his friends, Lynn I believe, out of the corner of my eye and decided to head over them, the pull towards Jack hard to resist. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"Don't you remember?" Lynn asked me, "We're getting new seats today."

"I can't say that I remember that," I said, scratching the back of my head. I glanced at Jack noticing a faint blush on his cheeks and his eyes whizzing everywhere except to connect with mine.

Soon our teacher came in and started assigning the new seats, friends disappointed as they were broken apart and sent to various locations around the room, making communication impossible without the use of phones.

"Back row," Mrs. Jones said, "Marcus, Jack, Ellie, and Jacob."

"Shit," I cursed in my head, "Just my luck."

"Looks like we're together," Jack said from next to me, "Let's go get the better seats."

I couldn't believe that I allowed myself to be dragged to the back by Jack, his hand wrapping around a part of my arm and leading me to the two seats in the corner, which happened to be by a window and the farthest point from the head of the class.

I watched as he sat down and watched me, waiting to see if I was going to sit or not. I heard approaching footsteps and quickly sat down, not allowing anyone to steal my spot near Jack. When I had sat down I realized exactly what I had thought, "This is bad," I thought, "Real bad."

I prayed for a test, or any silent activity that would allow for complete silence, or better yet just no communication with the others in the class. "Class take out a sheet of paper," Mrs. Jones said, "You'll be working with a partner on an assignment that'll be due at the end of the period."

I quickly scanned the room for a partner but when Jack tapped my shoulder and gave me a friendly look I knew I had already subconsciously decided he would be my partner. "Can I have a piece of paper?" I asked him, scooting my desk closer to his.

"Sure," he said as he pulled out an additional piece.

My eyes zeroed in on his index finger as he pulled the paper up quickly the razor edges of the sheet cutting the skin at the tip of the finger, "Ow," Jack said.

I gently reached forward and took his hand into my own, "Are you alright?"

"Yah Jake, of course," Jack said smiling at me, "Just a paper cut."

"Okay," I said, watching over him for a second longer, "Damn where are these feelings coming from?!?!" I asked myself.

"Jake?" Jack asked.

"Yah?" I replied.

"You can let go of my hand," Jack said, "I wouldn't want to bleed on you."

"Sorry," I said releasing his hand. I looked back at him and nearly choked as I saw him dip his finger into his mouth, sucking slightly on the base to try and clean the wound. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he looked down at his paper, light shining upon him through the window as he gently sucked on his finger.

I took a deep gulp and had to break my trance before he realized I was staring, "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, but damning my over protectiveness coming into play.

Jack let out a laugh and looked me over, "I'm fine Jake, really," he said, "But are you sure that you're okay?"

The truth was I wasn't okay, maybe the imprint was defective in some way, but it was undeniable none the less. "Yah," I lied, "I'm fine."

"Good," he said, "Then let's get started."

And I knew that things were really just getting started.

* * *

Another chapter is done, and I'm hoping that the response for this chapter is just as great, or even better than the last, that would be a dream come true.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, and let me know in a review if you chapter was a little silly/ridiculous/corny, but that's how the first few chapters go. I promise I have some great ideas planned that I know you'll enjoy. I really like working on this story because I don't have to kill myself with length and it's just so laid back and chill, but don't worry things won't be like this for too long.

Hope to see you guys for another chapter soon!


	3. An Explanation

I got a review from someone named **JessieMundaiFan**, and it was a really good source of motivation to get this next chapter out quickly. Jessie you have to get a profile so I can respond to your awesome reviews faster!

I'll address some of the things now, so you, as well as everyone else can know.

**1**. Jack isn't going to be weak. I HATE when OC's are so insufficient and have to rely on someone for everything. I feel that the death of Jack's mother has strengthened him and he isn't going to sit back and take shit from anyone. You'll see what I mean in the future.

**2**. The situation of the imprint will be better explained this chapter so you guys will have a better of idea of what's going on.

**3**. Jacob will not cater to Bella's every whim. JMF was glad I didn't make Bella a perfect goddess in another story of mine, and well that's because she isn't, and she was hardly one to begin with.

**4**. I am not afraid to make you readers hate every single character in this story at one point or another. There are going to be times when person A is a total ass but when person B does something you'll think person A wasn't so bad after all.

And the final reason wasn't something addressed in the review but I want and feel I need to put it.

**5**. Jack is not going to be a slut, plain and simple. There will be instances of slash in the **near** and **far** future, but Jack isn't going to be jumping into anyone's bed just with a few "I love you(s)." and "You complete me(s)." Gag me with a rusty spoon, not going to happen folks.

Thanks if you sat and actually read all of that, but now onto the chapter

Thanks for the AMAZING SEVEN reviews I got last chapter! You guys rock and I hope you have a pleasant read.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I sighed in relief as the final bell of the day rang, signaling the end of yet another class and the journey to home beginning. I quickly shut my notebook that I was currently filling with doodles and stuffed it into my backpack.

"Bye Jacob," various friends said as they passed me by, heading for the door and to freedom.

"Bye," I managed to mumble as I continued cleaning up my stuff. I reached back up to my desk to pull the last of my things back inside of my bag when I caught Jack and another one of his friends heading out the door. "Jack!" I called, cursing the process of imprinting inwardly.

Jack turned to look at me and I thankfully was able to offer him a wave before he walked out the door. He smiled and returned the wave before he walked out of the classroom and I assumed headed home. I leaned back in my chair, rubbing my forehead and thanking the heavens that the day was over. I groaned and planted my head in my hands realizing that I would see him bright and early tomorrow for our first class, gym. I held my head low as I picked up my bag and headed for the parking lot where I knew Embry, Paul and Jared would be waiting for me.

I arrived in no time and spotted Paul's jeep where he had parked it this morning. I walked to the back opening the door, climbing in and sitting next to Embry. "About time," Jared said from the front.

"Sorry," I said, acknowledging to myself that I was rather distant.

"Still daydreaming about pale boy?" Paul asked.

I couldn't tell if Paul was really wondering or trying to provoke me into snapping just so he could get a rise out of my reaction, so all I could offer him was a simple, "No."

"We're having a meeting at your place," Paul said, inserting his keys into the ignition, "Jared and I already called Sam and told him we had some pretty big news, so he should be there."

"That is if he can pull himself away from Emily for more than five seconds," Jared said, gazing out the window as Paul pulled out of the school's parking lot and started driving to my house on the reservation.

"Feeling any better?" Embry asked me.

"Not really," I said, "I couldn't concentrate the entire second half of the day. Jack is too big of a distraction."

"Falling for him?" Jared asked.

"No," I said, "Why should I have to be with someone that I wouldn't even consider if it wasn't for the imprint in the first place?"

"Just apart of being a werewolf dude," Embry said.

"Well I don't like it," I said, crossing my arms, "I mean the kid seems sweet but-"

"SWEET!?!" Paul barked out as he made a sharp turn, "Did you seriously just call him sweet?!?"

"I…no I meant…I….crap," I said gritting my teeth, "Why the hell did I have to imprint on him?"

"Would you feel the same way if it was a girl?" Embry asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Probably."

"I'm disappointed in you Jake," Embry said, "Do you dislike this so much because this might ruin your chances with Bella, or do you dislike this so much because it's a guy?"

"Hey!" I interjected, "Don't try and make me feel guilty! I had no attraction to guys what so ever this morning, so you can't blame me if I don't like the sudden idea of my body telling me that I want to cradle him in my arms."

"Oh my god, this is to rich!" Paul laughed, Jared not being able to withhold his own laughter this time around.

"Laugh it up," I said, "Even you could imprint on a guy, but knowing your luck your guy wouldn't be good looking."

"So you admit that you think Jack is good looking?" Jared asked.

"I didn't say that!" I exclaimed, blushing profusely.

"But you did," Embry said, flipping through his phone.

"Damn it!" I said slamming my fists against the cushion seats, "Whose side are you on here?"

"There are no sides," Embry said, "I'm just trying to help you realize that even if you hate the imprint right now it won't be able to be broken so you better get used to it. However judging by your words it seems that you are unconsciously growing fonder of Jack."

"I am not," I said, pouting like a four year old.

"But you are," Embry said, "Just stop and think about this for a second, say holding him in your arms, or inhaling his scent, perhaps kissing his neck softly."

I thought about it, and couldn't deny that those things were very alluring, "I like…..those seem fine, but I still want to know why imagining those things with Bella instead is just as alluring."

"That's what we're here to find out." Paul said as he pulled to a halt in front of my house.

I groaned in displeasure as I let myself out of the car and started making my way towards my house, only imagining what my dad was going to say about my imprint. I hoped to god he wouldn't be ashamed or disappointed in the boy who could potentially be my soul mate….damn imprinting; now I was calling him my potential soul mate.

"Dad!" I called as I opened the front door and set my backpack down, "I'm home."

"Welcome home," my dad said as he wheeled himself into the room "Sam's here as well, he said that there was something to talk about."

"Yah," I said, fidgeting in place, "There is."

"Well what is it about?"

"I think we should wait for everyone before I tell you." I said, watching my dad's face grow alarmed, "It's nothing bad dad! I at least hope you don't think it's bad."

"We'll see," he said finding a place behind the coffee table.

I shifted back and forth as slowly but surely the pack all made their way into my living room. I watched as Sam sat down next to my dad, simultaneously examining me and the others. "So what's all of this about Jacob?" Sam asked.

"Well you see Dad, Sam, the thing is….I sort of imprinted," I said.

"That's wonderful," my dad said, "Who's the lucky girl?"

I couldn't help but hear the scoffs and snorts that left Paul, "Well you see Dad it wasn't a girl….it was a boy." I bit my lip, only imagining what was going to come next: shock, disappointment, shame, humiliation, anger, none of which seemed to have any sort of positive aspect.

"Oh…" my dad said, "Well that's…..interesting."

"I'll say," Paul said, causing everyone to glare at him.

"Interesting?" I asked my dad, "That's all?"

"Well I'm sorry son but I don't know how to react to this piece of news," he said, "I mean I didn't think it was possible to imprint on another male."

"That's not a good sign," Sam said, "Considering you're apart of the council."

"There are firsts for everything," my dad said.

"Told you so," Paul said, earning him another round of glares.

"Well Jake I don't see what the big deal is," Sam said, "I don't see why you guys called me up about this."

"So you're not disappointed? Disgusted? Ashamed?" I asked one after another.

"Why would we be?" Sam asked.

"I could never be disgusted or ashamed of you Son," my dad said, "You can't help who you fall in love with."

"There's a problem though," Embry said from the corner of the room.

"And what's that?" Sam asked turning from Embry to me.

"I don't think I imprinted right," I said.

"What do you mean?" my dad asked.

"I feel attraction and care for Jack, my imprint-" I began before I was cut off.

"Wait, Jack, as in Jack Germanotta?" my dad asked me.

"Yah, that's him," I said, unsure of where this was going.

I watched as my dad sighed, "I guess it can't be helped," he said.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I'm just not very fond of him," he said, "He's not one of us."

"Well you better get fond of him!" I said with fury, "And what do you mean by he's not one of us? Just because he has a different skin color that makes him lower than us? I know the _rumors_ about him and his mother but you don't know him, and who says my love life had to be restricted to the Quileutes?!?"

"Calm down Jake," Sam said, not acknowledging what my dad had said or agreeing with me, "I still want to know about this other thing Embry mentioned."

I took a deep breath, "Right," I began, "Well even though I've imprinted on Jack, I can't deny that I still have feelings for Bella, ones that almost rival the ones I now have for Jack."

I watched as various emotions raced through Sam and Billy's eyes, possibly pondering what this all could mean. I don't know how long the pause was, the seconds dragging on, but Sam finally spoke up, "I don't know what to say Jake, I wouldn't know anything about this."

"Dad?" I asked, turning to him.

"I don't believe it," he said.

"What?" everyone seemed to ask.

"This has happened once and only once before," he said, "Ephraim Black, your great grandfather, this happened to him as well."

"What exactly is "this?" I asked.

"Well we don't exactly have a name for it, but I was told by my own father that Ephraim called it a half-print," he said.

"Care to explain?" Sam asked.

"Well it was determined that the part of the brain that determines imprinting is located right on the boundary of the right and left sides of the brain. In normal imprinting the message is sent to both sides and the gene of imprinting is activated, signaling the select person as your imprint. Now in Ephraim's case it was determined that the message was only sent to one half of the brain, thus leading to conflicting emotions and feelings over the imprint and potential love interests."

"So that's what happened to me?" I asked, "I half-printed?"

"That seems to be the only explanation to the fact that you have feelings for Bella and Jack," my dad said.

"So what happened with Ephraim?" Jared asked.

"He ended up choosing his none half-print," my dad said, "The half-print ended up moving about two months time after it occurred."

"Well I'd say that about wraps things up here," Paul said, "Jared, Embry if you two would join me, I'll be taking you home now."

"Right," Embry said, "We'll pick you up tomorrow Jacob."

"See you," I said.

"I'm going to head out as well," Sam said, "Emily will be expecting me home soon."

"Take care Sam," my dad said as he left.

With the closing of the door it now left my dad and I, "So," I said, "What's for dinner?"

* * *

**Jack POV**

"Bye Lynn!" I called as I waved goodbye to her and entered my house. I smiled as I flipped on the living room lights and walked to my room, setting my bag down inside. My homework would have to wait until later to be taken care of, just like every other night. I switched on the kitchen lights and pulled out several things I was going to have to use for dinner. I turned on the stove and got several pans to brown the meat I had left out to thaw in.

Cooking dinner every night, including weekends, was my responsibility. My dad worked a hard job and expected a warm meal on the table when he got home, something I managed to do a few minutes before he arrived home. I knew he wouldn't go extreme and beat me for not having his dinner ready or even yell at me, he would just grunt and wait impatiently until I finished and he served himself.

Cooking wasn't a big deal to me, I had helped my mom when she was still alive and I picked up the basics, and then some, from her. She had always known that her little boy was different and would often tell me that "You're going to have to be able to cook for your husband." I smiled at the memories and then frowned as I thought of her going on about how she would walk me down the isle. I had been just thirteen at the time and marriage was definitely not on my mind, but I felt sad that she wouldn't see me fall in love and spend the rest of my life with my love.

I finished the cooking and made my dad a plate of meat and several sides just as I heard the garage door open and close. He walked into the kitchen and I handed him his plate which he took and promptly turned around, entering the living room watching whatever sports game he could find on. The click of a beer can signaling the beginning of his meal.

I would remain and eat my dinner in the kitchen, probably reading a magazine or the newspaper. I didn't mind eating alone, I had grown used to it in the two years without my mom, and was fine with it. I got all the love I needed from my friends, which was enough for me. I called David my dad, but he wasn't and he never would be. Even if he had, say, gotten into a car accident and I stayed by his hospital bed for as long as he was in the hospital things wouldn't change between us. There would be no "I love you son," or, "Thanks son."

I didn't feel sorry for myself, never had and wasn't about to. The fact was I didn't consider him a father and he didn't consider me a son. I cooked and cleaned and he provided the funding for it, plain and simple. I know once I turn eighteen I'll find my ass on the curb, looking for somewhere new to live, but thankfully I had a roof over my head for the moment and I was happy with that, because let's face it, this is a lot more than a lot of people have.

I can only rely on myself. I have to kill it in school and hopefully I'll get a scholarship and a good enough job on the side so I can eventually live and prosper on my own, or better yet, with a special someone.

I took the first bite of my dinner and wondered if tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

Another chapter done, and I hoped it was what you expected. I thought this chapter was really easy to come up with, not to mention I had great motivation from you guys.

Hope your week isn't going to be too bad and look forward to hearing from you.

So until next time!


	4. Running in Circles

Hello to all of you again! I received NINE great reviews last chapter and that is just amazing to me. I hope you all had a wonderful day and I hope you enjoy the read I'm presenting you with. Another silly fun chapter that I hope you guys enjoy!

That's all there is to say so let's go and leave me a treat at the end please!

* * *

**Jack POV**

Running, something I hated with a passion, what was the point? I mean was completely healthy and fit so what was I going to gain running around a circular track four times? I didn't exactly know why our gym teacher had us do this stupid run but there could only be so many possibilities: Physical Education, torture, or getting joy out of watching teenagers run around in circles; my guess was the third option.

I wiped my forehead clear of sweat as I began my third lap with Kelsey, both of us visibly tired as we trudged along at a jog in the chilly weather. "Coming through!" someone called from behind us. Kelsey and I separated for a moment as Paul, Jacob, Jared, and Embry whizzed by us, already onto their fourth lap.

"Damn them," Kelsey said, "Out of all the classes they could of had together it had to be this one, and better yet we had to be apart of it as well. What are those odds exactly?"

"I don't know," I said as I panted, "But they can't be too high."

"They shouldn't even exist at all," Kelsey said referring to the odds, "AND THEY SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO RUN THAT FAST!"

I smiled sympathetically at her when all she received was a chorus of laughs from in front of us as we neared the first curve of our third lap. "Can we stop?" I asked, wiping my forehead yet again and being overwhelmed being a sudden feeling of nausea.

"Why what's wrong?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't feel too good," I said honestly, "I think I might be sick or something." I placed my hands on my knees and started taking deep breaths to try and push the fuzzy feeling away. I looked up though once I heard a crash from in front of us.

"That's what you get for looking back at them," Paul said as he and Jared continued running.

"Need any help?" Embry asked Jacob, who was currently lying down on the dirt track on his back.

"Just go," Jacob said sitting up.

Kelsey and I walked over to Jacob, momentarily forgetting about our run, "You alright Jake?"

I couldn't help but smile as he whipped his head up in surprise, "Oh…yeah!" he said, "Just fine."

"That's good," I said, "But you mind if I ask how you fell in the first place?"

"Oh….well…I was just looking behind me," I said, "And I guess I didn't watch where I was going."

"That doesn't explain how you fell," Kelsey said, "I mean it is a _flat_ track."

"Maybe I'm just a klutz," Jacob said.

"Well I guess we'll see you later Jacob," I said, "We're still a full lap behind you, and I don't want to get marked down for a poor time."

"But I thought you said you weren't feeling well," Jacob said, looking me over.

"How did you know that?" Kelsey asked.

"You guys were kind of loud." Jacob said.

"And you were kind of far away." Kelsey said, scrutinizing him.

"Good hearing I guess," Jacob said.

"Right," Kelsey said, creating an awkward silence.

"Well I guess we should get going," I said, "I'll see you after lunch Jake."

"Right," Jacob said, "Be careful."

I turned back at him and smiled, "Don't worry," I said, "I'll be fine." With that Kelsey and I started to jog again, my mind not being able to shake the way Jacob looked at me in concern from my thoughts as I finished my third lap and eventually my fourth.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"Smooth," Jared said to me as we walked the rows of the library, "Real smooth. Not only do you fall down because you try running backwards to get a look at Jack, but then you go and tell him to be careful. What are you, his mother?"

"What else was I supposed to say to him?" I asked Jared, flipping through a book, not really interested at all.

"Just say you tripped and then keep running," Jared said, "You should be focusing on Bella and only Bella."

"Who says I can't still like Jack?" I whispered.

"You did," Jared said, "After you said you didn't want anything to do with him."

"That was two weeks ago," I said, reflecting back on the day that I had half-printed on Jack, "And I feel like I'm only running in circles with both of them no matter what I do."

Jared paused in his movements, "So you like him now?"

"I've always liked him," I said before I actually realized what left my mouth.

Jared emitted a small laugh as he supported himself on a bookshelf, "That's awesome."

"No it's not," I said, "I can't decide between Jack and Bella and I feel like the more time I waste the smaller my chances get with either of them."

"Well I wouldn't even be thinking about your chances with them until you at least tell one of them how you feel." Jared said, "You can't just go up to them and say "Hey, I like you, but I don't know if you like me….but do you want to date?" It's not going to happen like that Jake."

"I know that," I said, growing agitated with Jared, "But what if they reject me."

"Well I don't know what to tell you man, except that if you do confess to one of them it should be Jack," Jared said.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Well Bella's is already your best friend so you wouldn't want to screw that up if she isn't interested, and mainly because she runs with vampires dude, which makes her someone we don't want to regularly associate ourselves with."

I couldn't help but release a growl at that, "What?" I asked, slightly furious.

"Calm down man," Jared said, "Fine forget that part, just think about Jack then. He seems lonely, slightly depressed and I'm sure he could really use a boyfriend."

"He doesn't seem lonely or depressed," I said, "How'd you get that? He smiles all the time."

"Yah at you and his friends," Jared said, "Otherwise I think it's just as a front the rest of the time."

I thought this over for a second as I gazed from title to title on the shelves, "Even if he did like me I wouldn't know how to talk to him," I said, "I don't even know if we have anything in common."

"You both have a dead mom," Jared said.

"And what the hell is that supposed to do?!" I fumed at Jared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jared said, holding his hands up in defense, "Think about it, he's probably still sad about his mom and it would be the perfect way to connect to him like no one else, you could help him through it as he could do for you."

"That's ridiculous," I said.

"Don't knock it before you try it," Jared said.

I was delayed responding as the lunch bell rang, sparing Jared, for the moment. "Off to lunch we go," Jared said happily.

I held my head down as I thought it over in my head, "That wouldn't work," I thought, "I don't even want to talk about my mom to anyone so I doubt that Jack will want to either, but what else is there really. At this point I don't see anything else that could connect us on a much more personal level than that, but if he takes it the wrong way then I could be in an even worse position then I was before."

"Sup?" Paul said falling into stride next to us as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Jake is still thinking about ways to get closer to Jack," Jared said.

"Still?" Embry asked as he joined us.

"Will you guys be quiet?" I asked, "I'm trying to think."

"I offered him a suggestion," Jared said.

"What?" Paul and Embry asked.

"I told him he should try and connect with Jack through his mom," Jared said as we turned the corner.

"Kill the Jack talk," I said, growing a bit worried he would hear us, "This is where his friends eat lunch."

Paul couldn't help but laugh at my fear, "This is amazing."

"Yes, it actually seems you're more excited about seeing Jack than Jacob is," Embry said, effectively silencing Paul.

I kept up my blank facial expression up as we grew closer and closer to the bench where Jack and his friends sat and discussed whatever they talked about while they ate lunch. I couldn't help but smile at Jack as he laughed at something Lynn said to him. I was sure that we were going to pass without a problem, as smooth as ice, that was until Jared decided to open his big trap.

"Yo Jack!" Jared called, "Can Jake talk to you for a second?"

"Jared!" I whispered, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping you," he whispered back.

I watched as Jack as well as his friends stopped talking and each set of eyes was on me or someone behind me, "Sure," Jack said standing and beginning to walk towards us.

I was beginning to think how I could plan this out but I was drawing blank after blank. I connected eyes with Jack and lost all train of thought as he walked closer, and then tripped over his untied shoe. My eyes widened in surprise as he fell forward, close enough in fact to where I could catch him in my arms and hold him in them, just to see what it would actually feel like, but I didn't, I froze up and let him crash to the floor.

Everyone was silent as we look down at Jack who began to push himself up off of the ground, "Ouch," Jack said.

Paul couldn't help but start laughing at Jack's blush covered face as he stood, "Too funny," Paul laughed.

I turned around and mustered up the fiercest glare I could send Paul's way, which immediately cut him down for size, ending that stupid laugh in the process as well. I turned back to Jack who was brushing himself off before he looked back up at me, "Yah Jake?" he asked, blush and embarrassment clear as day on his face.

I couldn't say or do anything except swallow the lump in my throat as my eyes darted all around me to try and find something to say. My eyes dived down and noticed a red splotch on his knee which caused my heart to race, "You're hurt!" I called, "Are you alright?!!?"

Jack looked down in confusion and inspected his knee, "Oh, it's just a scratch," he said.

"Since when is bleeding considered a scratch?" I asked, "You need to take better care of yourself."

"This isn't first grade Jacob," Jack said kindly, "I don't think a scraped knee is life threatening, I'm not a fragile piece of glass Jake, but I do appreciate your concern."

"You're….you're welcome," I said, allowing myself to calm down with his reassurance. I was really worried that he might have been really hurt from his fall….damn half-print.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Jack asked.

"Oh right…" I said, quickly darting through my mind everything I knew about Jack, and fortunately the first thing that popped into my head were his good grades, "I've been struggling with a few things in English and since you're pretty much acing the class I was wondering if maybe you could come to my house tomorrow and tutor me."

"Oh yah..." Jack said, "Sure….I'd be happy to help you Jake. I don't see why you seemed so nervous to ask me."

"I was afraid you would say no," I said.

"Well if you cared enough to ask me then I'm going to care enough to make sure I help you," Jack said.

"So I guess you'll come home with us tomorrow," I said.

"Sure," Jack said, "I'll see you later in class Jake."

"See ya," I said watching him walk back over to his bench and immediately be swarmed by his friends.

When we entered the cafeteria I did several fist pumps; proud of myself for being able to think something up on the fly and getting to know that he cared about me, or at least my success. "YES!" I chanted.

"Tutoring?" Paul asked as he grabbed a tray, "What is this, the 90's?"

"Shut up," I said, "I got him coming over to my house for some one on one time and that's all that matters."

"Yah and everything will be swell and dandy until he finds out what you really are," Paul said.

"Not helping," Embry said.

"Whatever," Jared said, "Just see how it goes tomorrow and make sure to let us know."

"Will do," I said, already thinking about my afternoon study session with Jack, now all I had to do was play dumb, something I hoped I could pull off.

* * *

Yes this is moving kind of slow, and the tutoring is pretty cheesy, but that's the route we have to take right now. I will say that the werewolf elements will be introduced in some way next chapter so you at least know I'm not trying to drag this out.

The plot will be furthered in the next chapter so I hope I can get some fantastic reviews from you guys that can serve as motivation to get these chapters out faster. Yes I know they're quite short to being with anyway but I do update often because it's really easy and fun to work on something that doesn't have to be super long in length. I had this chapter be so short because I thought it would be a good place to end it.

Next chapter will mainly be Jack's POV so we can see how his mind frame has been changing over this time period.

Until next time!


	5. Pieces

Hello again everyone. I received EIGHT awesome reviews last chapter which means it's time for an update.

Nothing much else to say except that I hope you guys have been having a good few couple of days and I hope you leave me a nice treat at the bottom.

* * *

**Jack POV**

"What did he want!?!" Alexis asked me as I sat back down on the bench.

"He asked me something," I said.

"Well what was it?" Lynn asked.

"He asked me to come to his house and tutor him tomorrow," I said.

"Oh god," Mackenzie said, "It's so obvious that he just wants to leech information out of you."

"Don't say that," Kelsey said, "Maybe he genuinely thinks that Jack can help him and feels comfortable asking a friend."

"Or he thinks that he can charm Jack with his looks and get him to do more than tutor him," Mackenzie said turning to me, "Don't be surprised if he asks for help with a project or essay tomorrow too; it's just what his type does, try and skate by on their looks."

"Oh I don't think that Jake would do that, he really is a nice guy and I'm sure he just wants some help from a friend, someone he can trust and feel easy around." I said, not completely dispelling what Mackenzie had said though.

"Weren't you the one saying that Jacob would never be interested in you a couple of weeks ago?" Lynn asked, "Why the sudden change in heart."

"I wouldn't call it a change of heart," I said, "I mean it's not like he's inviting me over to his house so he can fuck me."

"Although I'm sure you wouldn't mind that," Kelsey said.

"I wouldn't," I said, slightly daydreaming about the idea, "But that's never going to happen."

"I don't know," Alexis said, "I can think of many a great movie where two people go home after school and it turns into something else."

"And how many times were the characters both boys?" I asked.

"Um…..never," Alexis said, rubbing the back of her head, "But there's a first time for everything."

"And I'd like my first time to be special," I said, "Not initiated by a tutoring session. However I wouldn't mind giving him a hand."

"Whore," Kelsey said, being the first to pick up on what I had meant.

"What?" I asked, "I'll give him a hand job or suck his dick, but I'm not going to put it in me; sue me for being honest."

"Weren't you the one who said there's no chance that he was gay?" Mackenzie asked.

"Maybe he'll experiment," Lynn said winking at me, "And hopefully he'll like what happens."

"I've had enough of this conversation," I said, taking a bite of my sandwich, "How about we talk about you guys."

And with that all I had to deal with for the rest of the day was telling my dad where I would be tomorrow night.

* * *

"Hey Dad?" I called as I heard him enter the house.

"Yes?" he asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.

"I don't think I'm going to be making it home for dinner tomorrow night." I said.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?" he asked with a tinge of bitterness.

"I don't know," I said, "Maybe pick something up in Forks on your way home."

"So now you're telling me what to do?" he asked.

"No," I said rolling my eyes with my back to him, "It was just a suggestion."

"Well here's a suggestion," he said snatching the bowl of spaghetti and meatballs I had prepared from my hand, "Keep your mouth shut and your opinions to yourself."

When he left I rolled my eyes about a dozen times and flipped off the spot where he had been before I helped myself to some of the dinner I made. "Not my fault you had a shit day at work buddy," I said quietly to myself.

I sat down at the table and twirled some spaghetti around my fork, thinking about what I would be helping Jacob with tomorrow.

* * *

I had been a nervous wreck all day, thinking about Jacob's place was kind of scary and exciting at the same time. I didn't know how things were going to go and specific details, like where would we study and would I be asked to stay for dinner.

I hope that I would be asked, but then again I also hoped that Jacob would suddenly turn gay and want to be my boyfriend. Dinner was more realistic then Jacob being my boyfriend, but I had a feeling that neither of the two were going to be happening, and there was the pessimism, back in full force.

I sighed as the final bell of the day rang, signaling the start of my mini adventure for the day. "Have fun," Lynn said as she picked up her things and headed for the door.

"Yah," I said, "Fun."

"Ready?" Jacob asked me as he walked over to me, backpack already flung over his shoulder.

"Yah," I said, depositing my notebook into my backpack and standing, "Lead the way."

Jacob smiled at me and proceeded to lead me to the school's parking lot and towards the car I had seen Jacob ride in some many times with his friends. "I hope you don't mind sitting in the middle, but you're the smallest." Jacob said.

"I don't mind," I said, "But I wouldn't exactly call myself small."

"Well compared to us you are," Jacob said as he opened the door for me.

I managed to climb in on my own and nestled myself between Embry and Jacob as he piled in. I held my backpack in my lap as I had to control myself, being slightly pressed up against Embry and Jacob. "Guys you know Jack." Jacob said which brought up a chorus of "Hey."

"And Jack you know the pack." Jacob said.

"Pack?" I asked, slightly amused, "Is that what you call yourselves?"

"Well it's better than gang," Paul said quickly, like he was trying to cover something, "In case you forget this isn't the fifties where we go down to the diner and suck on milkshakes after school with our _gang_ of pals."

I don't know for sure but I think I heard Embry mumble, "Way to overcompensate."

My eyebrows raised a couple of inches from their normal position, "Sorry Paul," I said, "Didn't think you'd have a fit over word choice."

"Don't mind him," Jared said, "He's always this bitchy."

"Do you want to walk home?" Paul asked.

I couldn't help but laugh but made sure it wasn't audible. "Just go," Jacob said.

"Who's driving here?" Paul asked, viewing us through the rearview mirror.

"You are, so great one Paul," Jacob said, "But I'd like to get home."

"What's the rush," Jared said, "You and Jack have all the time in the world."

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows in question at that and then notice the very faint blush on Jacob's face. Was there something that I was missing here, some inside joke, or maybe some prank I was unaware of? I hope that I wasn't going to be made a fool of before the day was over, although I didn't doubt that something like that would happen.

I was broken out of my thoughts as Paul inserted the key into the ignition and the car came to life. "We're out of here!" Paul hollered as he backed out and sped out of the parking lot.

"Sorry," Jacob said once he saw my surprised face, "I should have warned you about Paul's driving."

"My driving is fine," Paul said as he swerved to the left a bit.

"Right," Jared said as his right hand gripped the security bar above his door.

"Hang on," Paul said as he made a sharp left turn that sent me into Jacob who braced me with his arms.

"Are you alright?" Jacob whispered into my ear.

"Yah I'm fine," I said, slightly surprised by the whispering in my ear.

"I swear Paul you're going to kill us all one day," Embry said, "I can see it now, the car flipping and rolling right off of a cliff sending us to a rocky grave."

"We'd be fine and you know it," Paul said as he took another turn.

"Fine?" I asked myself, "I doubt that," but even though I thought it, part of me still believed I was missing something here.

"First stop, Black residence!" Paul said as we screeched to a halt in front of Jacob's house, "You are now free to exit the vehicle."

"Bye guys," Jacob said as he opened the door and jumped out.

"Thanks for the ride Paul," I said as I scooted toward the exit.

"Don't mention it," Paul said, "We'll see you two at school tomorrow."

I waved to them, but blushed as I felt Jacob grab my hand and help me out of the car. He closed the door and not a second later they had taken off, going wherever Paul's crazy heart was taking them, or perhaps just to Embry's house. "Well that was fun," I said.

"Try doing it everyday," Jacob said, "I've seen my life flash before my eyes so many times I've lost count."

I smiled at him as he led me to the front door, opening it, and showing me in. "It's wonderful," I said as I examined his quaint little house.

"Thanks," Jacob said, "Dad we're home!"

"I can tell," Billy said as he wheeled himself into the room, "Hello Jack."

"Hello Mr. Black," I said, noticing the seemingly forced smile he had on his face.

"Well if you need us Dad we'll be in my room." Jacob said.

"Alright," Billy said, "What time do you want to have dinner?"

"I don't know, say in about four hours," Jacob said.

"Sure," Billy said, "Will you be joining us for dinner Jack?"

"Oh I don't know, probably not," I said, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding," Jacob almost growled, "You'll stay for dinner and then I'll give you a ride home in the Rabbit."

"You don't have to do that Jake," I said, "I can walk home."

"Seriously?" Jacob asked, slightly gaping at me, "I ask you to tutor me and you think you have to walk home without a meal, you're crazy."

"I suppose," I said, "But I think we should get started."

"Right," Jacob said, grabbing my arm and leading me to his room.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

We had been at it for a good four hours now and I was still pretending I couldn't seem to get the difference between appositive, gerund, and infinitive phrases, not to mention the countless others there really seemed to be. I think I had to concentrate even more on coming up with fake questions then if I really didn't know the material.

The questions weren't the only problem I had, Jack was a huge distraction. Watching him and realizing he was mere feet from my bed, I was tempted to put the two together and see what results we could come up with. I even had to hide my face behind my English book for a minute when I saw Jack dip his pencil slightly into his mouth. "I can give him something much bigger than that pencil." I thought to myself, "STOP THAT!" I screamed into my head.

"Jacob?" Jack asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you paying any attention?" Jack asked.

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Then tell me if there are any prepositional phrases in this paragraph," he said.

I took the book from him and started to sweat, really hoping that he wouldn't get angry with me or think I wasn't taking this time with him seriously. I was taking it seriously just not in the way he thought I was supposed to be. "No," I said handing the book back to him.

"Good," he said, "But you do seem to be losing focus, so I'm sure a break wouldn't hurt, besides I think dinner will be ready soon."

I bit my lip as he stood and stretched his arms above his head, causing his shirt to rise a bit and expose his lower stomach and navel. "Tell me about your room." Jack said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Like what do you like more so I guess," he asked.

"Average teenager stuff," I said, "You know."

"I guess I do now," Jack said as he looked at the posters and music around my room, "Oh what's this?" Jack asked as he held up a framed photo.

I stood from by bed and walked over next to him and looked at the photo in his hands and immediately grew sad with the photo he was holding. It was a picture of my mother and me when I was a baby, she looked so happy in it and I was asleep in her arms. Whenever I looked at this photo it always softened me and brought a tear to my eye. "I miss my mom too," Jack said.

"What?" I asked wiping my eye quickly.

"I said I miss my mom too," Jack said, "I think about her everyday so I don't feel like I'm forgetting her."

I held my breath as I watched him think back to days he must have spent with her, "People weren't too nice to me around here for a good long time, but she was always there to make me feel better or dry my tears when people made fun of me." Jack said.

I watched as he smiled but then it disappeared as his head dropped and he wiped his eyes as well. "Jack…" I said weakly walking forward and pulling him into my arms, my arms snaking down and around near his waist as I rested his head on my chest.

"Thanks," he said as he returned the hug.

"DINNER!" my dad called from somewhere in the house.

"I have to go to the bathroom, but I'll be right back and then we'll go." I said.

"I'll be waiting for you here." Jack said as I left and walked to the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and unzipped my jeans so I could relieve myself. I washed my hands and was back to my room in a matter of four minutes. "Ready?" I asked as I pushed the door open, only to see Jack shaking and standing by the window.

* * *

**Jack POV**

"That wolf…" I said turning to Jacob, "That wolf was huge!"

"What wolf?" he asked.

"While you were gone," I said "A huge wolf the size of a horse was out in the back."

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked, his features hardening.

"Positive," I said, "I never seen anything like it."

"Well what color was it?" Jacob asked me.

"Black," I said, "Black like the night sky."

"And what color is the sky right now?" Jacob asked.

I looked back outside to see the sky void of any sunlight, "Black," I said.

"So maybe it was just your imagination." Jacob said.

"I don't know," I said, "But I hope so."

Jacob was about to respond but was interrupted when the sound of someone knocking at the front door was heard. We both left Jacob's room and opened the front door together to be greeted by a tall, shirtless, and rather attractive Sam Uley.

"Hey Jacob," Sam said, "Hello Jack."

"Hi," I managed to squeak out while I practically drooled over Sam.

"Can I talk to Billy for a moment?" Sam asked.

"We were just about to have dinner," Jacob said, "Why don't you join us."

"I'd be glad to," Sam said, sauntering in, muscles bouncing with each step.

I bit my finer as I followed the two into the kitchen and sat down next to Jacob who looked at me with a smile before digging into his plate.

"Strange," I thought to myself, "A giant wolf and then Sam appears…scantly dressed if I might add….something strange is going on around here." I was beginning to think everything wasn't so normal around here as I took my first bite.

* * *

Okay chapter five is done and Jack is starting to put a few pieces together, and Jacob is exposing a bit of an inner pervert, plus the two of them are building a relationship!

Hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to here from you and what you thought about the chapter!

Until next time! Leave a review please!


	6. Two and Two Together

Once again I got an amazing response for the story since last chapter and I wanted to update so here you have it, chapter 6.

Sorry that it's rather short, but I got a day behind in usual updates and I wanted to give you guys something. I promise these chapters are going to be getting longer in the future, but we're starting off easy for the time being.

* * *

**Jack POV**

This dinner was tense to say the least. I could feel three sets of eyes on me as I kept my head somewhat down as I ate the dinner Billy had prepared for us. When Jacob, Sam, and Billy weren't watching me I could tell they were looking at each other, probably trying to find some way to communicate to each other or find some way to politely but inconspicuously ask me to step out for a few minutes. If I was asked, I'd leave, but on the off chance I was paranoid I didn't want to seem rude and just walk out.

It was about seven seconds after I set my fork down when Billy decided to speak up, "Jack, would you mind waiting in Jacob's room for just a moment while Sam and I have a word with him?"

"Not at all," I said as I stood, picking up my plate and setting it in the sink in the kitchen. I walked past them again, showing them a forced smile as I proceeded back to Jacob's room.

I sighed as I shut the door behind me and fell onto Jacob's bed. I moved my hands through my hair as I looked around his room, trying to find any sort of clue or indication to what this talk could have been about. After finding nothing I settled my head back down against Jacob's bed, loving the feeling of actually laying on it, knowingly wanting and craving more.

At this point there was nothing more I could do. I wasn't about to press my ear up against the door and try and listen to the conversation only to get muffled whispers, at best I might add, and I wasn't going to go sneak into the hallway to listen only to be caught and have my name drug even further through the dirt with Billy, and soil it with Jacob and Sam.

I was resigned to wait alone until my personal hero came through the doors to profess his love for me, when in reality he would just say he was going to take me home now. "Love," I said, "What a crock of shit." I had gone and upset myself with one simple word; I guess you could say it was one of my pet peeves, when people throw around the term love loosely, that and when people say pet peeve.

I think it was about a half an hour or so when I thought I heard the front door slam. Startled by the sound I rose from the bed, expecting Jacob to return at any moment, only left to wonder when he didn't appear. I walked around the room, my mind elsewhere, when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. There was a movement from outside of the window and I turned quickly enough to see a massive black wolf darting into the woods, the same black wolf from before.

I was once again stunned by the sheer size and speed of the creature, but quickly played it off to the fatigue I was experiencing, the tutoring apparently taking more out of me then I had thought. I stifled a yawn and fell back down onto Jacob's bed, my eyes immediately feeling heavy. I honestly didn't want to fall asleep, considering I thought it would be pretty rude if Jacob found me asleep on his bed without permission, but like everyone knows, I didn't remember when I fell asleep.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Once Jack had left I had no idea what to expect to come out of Sam's mouth. I had a few ideas to why he was here, but couldn't confirm any of them. "So Sam, what brings you here?" my dad asked.

"It seems that even though the Cullens have left Forks our land happens to be experiencing an increase in vampire activity." Sam said.

"How so? I thought we ran them off" I asked, growing concerned and slightly agitated that vampires were slipping past us.

"We've only managed to see the two," Sam said, "A black male and a redheaded woman, but I have to anticipate and plan that there might be more."

"What are they after?" my dad asked.

"I don't know," Sam said, "Jake you know we've run them off but they seem to keep coming back, still finding new ways to get in."

"Then we need to make sure to get them next time," I said, "If they keep giving back we have to give them a reason not to."

"We can only try Jacob," Sam said, "It would be helpful to know what's drawing them here though, then we could create a plan to lure them in and then finish them off."

"So what do you suggest we do?" my dad asked.

"If another attack fails then I suggest we let them get a bit deeper and closer to what they want." Sam said, "If they're just looking to reek havoc then we should be able to take them out with no problem, but if they're after something…or someone, then not only will we take them out but also be prepared to defend the object of desire from future attacks."

"I don't like it," I said, "Leaves to many things and people open to chance. We're hoping that they don't want to harm anyone when in reality that's all they might want to do."

"It's the only choice we have right now Son," my dad said.

"Thanks for dinner Billy," Sam said as he stood from the table, reaming shirtless during the entire course of the meal, "But I need to get going."

"Anytime Sam," my dad said, "I'm assuming I'll see you some time soon."

"Of course," Sam said heading for the door, twisting the knob.

"Sam!" I called to him.

"Yes Jake?" he asked turning back to me.

"You need to be more careful," I said, "Jack saw you in your wolf form. There's no way he'll put two and two together, but we can't be sloppy."

I saw Sam grit his teeth and grip the door knob harder, most likely pissed that I was talking down to him and scolding him for his careless mistake. "I want let it happen again, but remember your place Jacob." Sam said, walking out the front door and slamming it a bit too loudly for my tastes.

I sat at the table a while longer, thinking over the newest piece of information about the two vampires that had recently been making a string of appearances all around La Push. I was deep in thought when my dad finally decided to speak up. "You know Jake, it wasn't a very good idea to talk that way to Sam."

"What else was I supposed to do?" I asked, "He let Jack see him."

"Well he's going to find out eventually, isn't he?" my dad asked, "So I don't see what the big deal is."

"I thought you didn't like him…." I said, "Why the sudden acceptance?"

"Well he is your half print," he said, "And I suppose there's no changing that, so I'm going to have to grow to like him. He's already made up some points by helping you for so long without anything in return, speaking of which how did it go?"

"It went fine," I said, trying to cover the fact that I never needed the tutoring in the first place.

"Jake?" he asked with a stern tone, "Did you even need his help?"

"I needed some way to get closer to him!" I exclaimed.

"I can't believe it," he said, "My boy doesn't know how to tell someone he likes them."

"Well I don't want to jump right into it Dad," I said, "I have to make sure he likes me too…not to mention I don't know what to do about Bella."

"Do you want my advice Son?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder, "Spend some time with each of them and then let your heart decide who to pursue."

"You think it could work?" I asked, "That neither of them would think something's up?"

"Son, they don't even know each other," he said, "Follow your heart."

"Alright Dad," I said smiling and hugging him.

"However I think you should take Jack home for the time being," my dad said, "It's been a long day."

"Alright," I said standing, "Thanks Dad."

I walked back to my room and knocked on the door slightly, letting Jack know I was coming in. After about three seconds I opened the door and stopped to take in the sight before me. Jack was on my bed, asleep and looking completely defenseless. I had to restrain myself from moving onto my bed and cradling him in my arms. I fidgeted in discomfort as I tried to resist the idea of nuzzling his neck and settling next to him, waking up the following morning, burying my nose in his soft hair.

"That's it I've lost it," I thought, "I can't even stop thinking about sleeping the same bed as him…I'm doomed."

Somehow I was able to find the restraint to walk over to my bed, without getting into it I might add, and shook Jack's shoulder, hoping to gently wake him from his sleep. "Jack," I said as I saw his eyes open and close slightly, "It's time to go."

"Alright," he said as he lifted his head from my bed, "Sorry for falling asleep on your bed."

"It's alright," I said, "You looked cute sleeping on it."

I paled immediately cursing myself for my word slip, "What?" Jack asked, looking me over with confused eyes.

"Jo-Joking!" I stuttered, "You joke right?"

"Yah…" Jack said, "Anyway I have one question."

"What would that be?" I asked, the lump in my throat growing.

"Is Sam still here?" Jack asked.

"No he left about a half an hour ago," I said slightly angered that Jack was asking for Sam, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," Jack said, "I hope he got home alright."

"And why wouldn't he get home alright?" I asked.

"Because I saw that wolf run off again," he said, causing my heart beat to pick up.

"Well maybe Sam scared it off," I said rubbing my head.

"So you now you think that there really was a wolf," Jack said, cornering me.

"That's right, I told him it was his imagination earlier…shit," I thought. "Well you've seen it twice now, so maybe it was there, but then again we can't be sure." I said.

"Right," Jack said yawning, "I'll let you take me home now."

* * *

**Jack POV**

I couldn't shake the image of that wolf from my head as I sat on my group's usual spot during lunch. I paid my girls no mind as they chatted about something interesting that had apparently happened during Mackenzie's English class; I wasn't all too interested and I don't think it even mattered to them.

I took a sip of my drink as I almost grew so bored that I counted the seconds, stopping myself before I could get past two minutes, now finding something else to focus my attention on. Jacob, Embry, Paul and Jared were making their way down the open hall towards the cafeteria and I couldn't help but notice they way they carried themselves.

I made sure to make it look like I was inconspicuously looking in their general direction as I watched them make their way from one point to the other. Jacob held the head, Paul and Embry flanking his sides, while Jared somewhat dragged a bit behind. I notice this formation almost didn't seem intentional, almost as if it was something they just fell into.

"Now all they need is Sam to lead them," I thought to myself, remembering various instances I had seen them walking to Emily's place.

"It's really a strange way of walking." Alexis said.

"Huh?" I asked, turning to face her.

"How they're walking," she said, "It's almost like they're a pack or something."

"A pack…" I said quietly, "Oh my god," realization dawning on me. I looked back to the boys and examined how they walk, imagining Sam at the helm, "Oh my god," I said again.

"Do they have something to do with that giant wolf?" I thought to myself, "No…that's impossible…..but what if it isn't…the slight billionth of a chance that they might, just might be connected…"

I thought it over as Jacob disappeared from my view, "Will someone go to the library tomorrow at lunch?" I asked.

"I'll go," Kelsey said, "What are you looking for?"

"I need to do some research," I said. "About the Quileutes and wolves," I thought.

* * *

Another chapter is done and I'm sorry for the delay, but one of my weekdays was eaten up because I did some studying for a history test.

Anyway hoped you guys liked it and I hope to hear from you….pretty please!

I think next chapter I'll bring Bella into the equation, so be ready for her…I know…I'm sad too, oh well.

Until next time!


	7. Open

Hey everyone! I wanted to do this chapter tonight because I'm saving my history project until the last minute to do tomorrow so I decided since tomorrow will be lost and then I won't want to work Thursday that tonight was my only opportunity.

The response that I got last chapter was awesome and I'm ready to hear from you guys again so I'll see you at the bottom. This chapter will be entirely in Jack's POV, next chapter will focus more on Jacob so you know.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I sneezed as particles of dust assaulted my nasal passages, effectively annoying me as I released yet another sneeze as I brushed off the newest book I took from the library shelf. "Find anything yet?" I asked Lynn, the only one kind enough to help me.

"Nothing yet," Lynn said, "But it would help if you told me exactly why we're looking up wolves in Quileute culture."

"Research," I said, flipping open another book of Quileute legends and flinging it to the back to search the index.

"Research for what?" Lynn asked, "I'm pretty sure none of our classes are currently covering anything Quileute related."

"You would think so considering that everyone in the class and on the reservation is Quileute except for me." I said.

"You didn't answer my question," Lynn said, "Why are we here wasting our afternoon."

"There's something I need to find out," I said placing the book I had back onto the bookshelf.

"And what is that exactly?" Lynn asked as she opened a new book.

"I'll let you know if I find it," I said as I picked up a new book. "This should be it," I said to myself, "I don't think I can go wrong with _Tribal Legends and Folklore_." I flipped open to the index and immediately found a chapter about how the tribe supposedly descended from wolves.

I sat down and began scanning through the chapter, growing more and more certain of my theory about Sam Uley as I read. "Cold Ones?" I asked myself. It took more a while before I realized that what the book was referring to were vampires.

"Find what you were looking for?" Lynn asked from over my shoulder, scaring the living shit out of me.

I contemplated telling her or not, telling her that I thought that a man who lived in La Push actually had the ability to transform into a wolf. That right there was the easy part when comparing it to the fact that I would immediately have to explain and verify that I wasn't crazy the second the sentence left my mouth. Overall I decided not to tell my best friend for the simple fact that I didn't have any proof, when and if I would get that proof I had no idea, but I wasn't even going to tell me theory to a living soul until I got what I wanted.

"No," I said lying, "But thanks for coming with me, I appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" Lynn said grabbing her bag, "Besides I wanted to get away from Mackenzie, she's been kind of a bitch lately."

I was about to ask her what happened when the bell rang, signaling the end of our lunch period, "Ah damn!" Lynn cried, "You owe me lunch Jack."

"It'll be my treat tomorrow," I said smiling as I walked after her to English.

"Good," she said winking at me, "I'll take the meat sandwich."

"I thought we were talking about lunch, not what you do after school." I said, grinning at her.

"You sure are a riot Jack," Lynn said walking into English and sitting at her desk, "See you after class."

"Bye," I said as I walked to my desk in the back, waiting class to start and Jacob to hopefully show up.

Jacob eventually showed up and had to stay silent during the surprise quiz we had. I could tell he wasn't focused in the slightest bit and I'm sure it would show on his grade, but right now he wasn't just unfocused, he appeared to not care at all, his mind a million miles away.

When the last quiz was turned in the remaining time was ours as long as we stayed in our seats, limiting the people we could talk to. I was left to ponder and think about what I had read only a half an hour earlier in the library. The more time I spent to myself the more I began to think I was going insane, I mean Sam Uley, a werewolf? I didn't think my mom's death screwed me up in the head that bad, but apparently if I thought a man who walked around shirtless could turn into a horse of a wolf then something down the line caused my brain to do a one-eighty

I was content with taking the rest of the time I had to run various scenarios of what to do through my head, but became frustrated and dissatisfied more and more with each new one. "Something wrong?" Jacob asked from beside me, picking up my distain.

"No…" I said, "Just being crazy."

"How so?" Jacob asked as he leaned in closer.

"Just some crazy ideas I have," I said, "Ideas I shouldn't have."

"Care to tell me?" Jacob asked.

"Can I trust you?" I asked, surprised that I was willing to come right out with it just because Jacob wanted to know.

"Of course you can trust me, I care about you," Jacob said with a grin that immediately dissolved when realization raced through his head, "In a friendly way of course!"

I opened my mouth and closed it, repeating the process several times, finding it hard not to tell Jacob, and then finding it hard as to why I found it hard not to tell Jacob. "I don't know what I'm thinking right now." I said, "Just forget about it."

"Ah come on," Jacob said, slinging a shoulder around me, an action I found a bit much for this situation, even though I liked the contact with him.

"If I find what I need to find first then I'll tell you," I said, "I don't want to risk it though."

Jacob's eyes immediately grew dark and worried, "It's not serious is it?"

"If I'm wrong, then no," I said.

"And if you're right?" Jacob asked, the strength in his hold increasing a margin.

"Then I promise I'll tell you," I said, "After all I'll need someone's help."

"I just wish you would be open with me now, like I said Jack, I care," he said.

"I care about you too Jake," I said, "Let's see how it works out first."

Jacob flashed me a smile as the bell rang, "Hopefully it works out for the best."

"Hopefully," I said as I watched him stand and walk out, "Hopefully."

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief as Jacob's house came into view as I walked along the dirt path towards the inviting sight. I was going to tell Jacob about my theory today, and hopefully I wouldn't die of embarrassment when I told him.

I walked up the ramp and knocked on the front door to be greeted by Billy, "Hello Jack, what brings you here?" he asked me.

"I wanted to talk to Jacob about something," I said, "Is he home?"

"I'm afraid not," Billy said, "But feel free to go and wait in his room, it looks like its about to rain and he should be home soon anyway."

"Where is he?" I asked as I stepped inside.

"Out with Paul, Embry and Jared." Billy said as he wheeled himself away from the door.

"What could they possibly be doing out there, you said it yourself, it's about to rain." I said walking back to Jacob's room.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Billy said before I stepped into Jacob's room, resigned to wait for his return.

I frowned as I plopped down onto Jacob's bed, still not sure what had coaxed me into coming here today. I had a few pushes from my conscious to see him and just tell him my crazy ideas but the biggest push came to me last night when I was sleeping. Everything had been normal the entire night for the fact I hadn't woken once, but around two in the morning I was woken from my sleep by a piercing wolf howl coming from the forest.

Normally that would have caused me just to burrow into my covers and enjoy the warmth and hide from the wolf, but something about this call was alluring to me, almost as if it was trying to coax me to come out and find its source, which then reminded me of Sam Uley and the tribe legends. I had managed to fall back asleep but from the moment I had woken up this morning the thought had been nagging me constantly and I wanted to get it off my chest and tell someone, and Jacob seemed like the perfect person to tell.

I don't know how long I had been waiting, but knew it wasn't too long when I heard the slam of the front door and heavy footsteps approaching the door. I think I just about passed out when Jacob threw open his bedroom door, stepping in only a pair of cut off shorts, his chest slick with sweat, and his hair messy. "Jacob…wow," I said.

"Jack!" Jacob said with shock as he threw his head up, "What are you doing here!?!?"

"Waiting for you," I said, trying to keep my eyes above his neck, "But if I had known that you'd show up like this I would have come another time. I can leave if you want me to."

"No that's okay," Jacob said, "I'm not staying long."

"Why not?" I asked turning to the window as I heard a torrential downpour begin.

"I have things to do," Jacob said.

"Care to share?" I asked.

"You didn't share with me so I don't think it matters if I share with you," Jacob said, the agitation clear in his voice.

"Well that's why I came to see you," I said, "I wanted to talk to you about what I was thinking about last Wednesday."

"Now?" Jacob asked.

"I can come back," I said, "That is if you're in that much of a rush."

"Make it fast," Jacob said.

"I don't think I can make something like this fast," I said.

"Well try," Jacob said as he fidgeted.

"Well I don't know how to start with this," I said, rubbing my hands together, "I don't even think you'll think I'm sane after this-"

"Jack please hurry!" Jacob cried.

"I think Sam Uley is a wolf!" I shouted, just coming right out with it. I looked on at him as shock passed through his eyes, a blush beginning to form on my face as he just stood there. "Why, why did I tell him, why do I feel like I have to tell him everything!?!" I screamed in my head.

"….You're kidding, right?" Jacob asked me, a slight grin on his face, "Look Jack if this is a joke-"

"It's not a joke!" I cried, "Don't ask me why I think this or even why I told you, but it's like I know this Jacob, and I don't know what to make of it."

"Jack I won't tell anyone what you said, but I think you should go home and get some rest," Jacob said as he took off.

I stood there for a moment, trying to collect myself from the absolute humiliation I was experiencing right now, before I stood and quickly followed Jacob out of his room and outside into the frigid rain. I was surprised to say the least when I spotted a rather beat down looking truck out front and a girl talking to Jacob.

"Who the hell is she?" I asked myself as I started to walk towards them. I stayed back for a bit as I watched a rather frustrated Jacob try to explain things to this girl who looked just about ready to throw a fit. I didn't have any sympathy for Jacob as he seemed to grow more anxious around her, just because someone else was looking for answers of their own.

I was fine to let them finish their conversation and then have my turn with Jacob until Jacob spotted me and looked at me for too long, causing the girl to look in my direction. "Shit," I said as she started stomping towards me.

"What did you do?" she demanded of me, "What did you do to my Jacob."

"Me?" I asked her, noticing how she said **her** Jacob, but letting it slide and storing it in the back of my mind, "I didn't do anything."

"Liar," she said, "What's wrong with Jacob?"

"I wish I knew," I said as I eyed Jacob out of the corner of my eye.

"Bella," Jacob said in a calm tone, "I'm sorry but I-"

"Save it Jacob," the girl, now known to me as Bella, said in a suddenly calm but slightly irritated tone, "I'll come back another time."

"She seems sweet," I said as she got into her truck and left. I smiled as Jacob let out a growl at my comment.

"What are you still doing here?" Jacob asked.

"I was about to walk home…..alone…..in the rain," I said.

Jacob was about to respond when a call out from the distance caused us to turn. My mouth dropped a bit and then raised in satisfaction as I took in the sight of Jared, Embry, Paul, and Sam waiting on the edge of the forest dressed in similar attire as Jacob. Jacob looked to me and then to the pack and then back to me.

My mind was racing and all the pieces began to form the puzzle, granted it was a puzzle with no definite proof, the puzzle had formed none the less. It wasn't just Sam who was a wolf, but Embry, Jared and Paul too....and Jacob, Jacob is a wolf and he didn't tell me. This is so much more than I expected, the sheer shock of this piece of information sending me reeling.

"I see now.......so you're apart of this too?" I asked, grinning as Jacob's eyes widened.

I waited for a reply but realized it would be better just to leave Jacob to himself for the moment. I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes and began to speak, "Do whatever it is you have to do, and when you're done and you want to talk you know where to find me. I was open with you, and I'm hoping you'll be open with me."

"Jack!" Jacob called as I began to walk home, soaked to the bone.

"We'll talk later," I called over my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around myself, "Be open!"

* * *

Another chapter is done and I'm actually a fan of it.

If Bella can read and find out about vampires herself then why can't Jack figure out about the werewolves, I mean dear lord I would imagine the Quileutes have their tribal legends documented somewhere.

I have absolutley no idea what I'm going to do next chapter...yet

Anyway I hoped you guys liked it and liked it enough so much that you'll leave me a review.

Until next time!


	8. B Before J

Hello everyone, sorry for the delay but there were some things I had to take care of with school and other stories, but now that those are taken care of I can come back to work on this story. Now that I finally finished one of my stories I don't have to feel guilty about not working on it anymore and now whenever I write I'll be writing about one of my babies! (My stories....I'm weird like that....but I can't imagine I'm the only one....I just know I'm not....stop looking at me weird.....yes this entire thing is pointless and filler but hey look down! There's an actual chapter there!)

The response I got for last chapter was **amazing** and it made me super happy.

Anywho I don't know what to say about this chapter so I guess you'll just have to read it for yourselves, and see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"HE KNOWS!?!" Sam hollered throughout my head as I tried to patrol, "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN JACOB?!?!"

"Smooth Jacob, real smooth," Paul said as he and Jared patrolled their part of the reservation.

"It's not my fault," my agitation with the pack getting the better of me, "You're the one he saw Sam, twice I might add! In fact if I remember correctly he came to me and said he thought **you** were a wolf Sam, not me."

"So the plot thickens," Jared said, causing Paul to snicker.

"I doubt that," Sam said.

"Take a look for yourself," I said as I began to replay the conversation I had in my room with Jack. I couldn't help but smirk as sure enough, Sam had nothing to say.

"The tapes don't lie," Jared said.

"Will you shut up!" Sam snapped.

"What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Uley?" Paul asked, completely unaware that Sam still had the authority to make his life a living hell for the next few nights.

"They just don't get it, do they?" Embry asked me as he trotted off ahead.

"We're waiting Sam," Jared said.

Time seemed to stand still as I felt Sam still frozen in place as his anger and frustration mustered and brewed inside of him. "Jared and Paul you both have night patrols for the next week, and if I hear that you miss even one day in school then you can double your punishment for each class you miss." Sam seethed.

"Fucking hard ass," Paul said as he began moving again.

"US!?!" Jared cried, "We weren't even the ones who let the human see us."

"Keep it up Jared and I won't let you see Kim either," Sam said, clearly showing he wasn't messing around.

"Alright, alright!" Jared cried in fear as he began to scamper off after Paul.

"Embry," Sam called, now setting his sights on the two of us, "Think you can handle the land by yourself for right now?"

"I suppose," Embry said, "But why can't Jake help me?"

"Yah," I said, "Why can't I?"

"Because I have another job for you," Sam said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Damage control," Sam said, "I need you to make sure Jack keeps this to himself and that he won't even tell his dad or closest friends about this. I don't want this getting out because we weren't careful enough."

"You mean because you weren't careful enough," Jared pointed out.

"That's it Jared," Sam said, rising to his alpha tone, "I order you to stay away from Kim for one whole day."

"WHAT!??!?" Jared whined, "You're killing me here man!."

"I can make it longer you know," Sam said.

"Why are you so mean to us?" Jared whined before I felt Paul trot over to his friend to get him up and moving once more.

"Because it's my job," Sam said, "Now Jacob find and contain Jack, every second could matter."

"Geeze Sam, you're talking like this is some infectious disease that could become disastrous if we don't contain it." Embry said.

"It will be disastrous if we don't contain it," Sam said, "I'm not going to tell you again Jacob, get going."

"Right," I said as I started heading towards Jack's home, my bag of clothes still secure against my leg as I ran towards the location I had visited on seldom occasions.

"Make sure not to scare him," Paul said, "Now that he knows we're ferocious wolves….well most of us," Paul said pausing to mock the whining Jared still on the ground thinking about his forced twenty-four hours away from Kim, "As I was saying, he might not want to see you."

"Please," Embry said, "Even if he is terrified, a shirtless Jacob Black showing up on his door step will replace any and all fear with _lust_."

"That's true, right now I'm sure Jake here is the cause of every wet dream that boy is having," Paul said.

"Will you two stop it!" I growled, not particularly fond of the way they were talking about _my_ Jack.

"There he goes with _his_ Jack again," Paul said, "Well we don't want to keep you anymore."

"Thanks," I said rather begrudgingly as I halted to a stop at the edge of the woods behind Jack's house and phased back to my human form. I sighed as I quickly threw on my shorts and shoes and made my way to the front door. I was a bit apprehensive, not knowing what to expect, but swallowed my fear as I banged on the front door three times.

I waited a few seconds before I heard a grunt and shuffling towards the door. I bit my lip as the door swung open to reveal a rather annoyed looking David, "What do you want Black?" he asked me, one hand already ready to shut the door in my face.

"I came to talk to your son," I said.

"He's not my son," David said as he walked back over to the couch and plopped himself down on his couch, "Jack is in his room in the back, go at your own risk, I wouldn't be surprised if the little fairy tried to jump you due to your lack of clothing."

"Thank you," I said as I walked in and shut the door behind me. I began to walk down the hall, glaring at the back of David's head as I went, unaware that he had so much distain for his step-son. I reached the end of the hall and knocked on the door that had light seeping across from the other side.

I waited a few seconds, expecting that Jack just had to stop something so he could come to the door, but after a minute of waiting and receiving no response I slowly turned the handle and let myself into the room. I covered my eyes for a second just in case he wasn't decent but when I heard nothing except the slow rise and fall of breathing I uncovered my eyes to find that Jack was asleep on his bed.

I couldn't help but smile as I shut his door and observed his still form. My smile was still on my face as I moved around his room and observed one of his hands resting on a pillow and the other clutching our class English book. I carefully pried the book from his hand and set it with the others at the foot of his queen sized bed and took the chair from his desk as I began to watch him and wait for him to awaken.

As I crossed my arms and slumped in the chair I prepared myself for what I was going to have to tell him. The fact that I was a werewolf was pretty obvious, and then there was telling him about the rest of the pack and then the blood suckers and our job to protect the tribe, blah, blah, blah, all of that would be addressed, except for one key thing; the half-print.

I didn't feel bad about keeping that part from him. For someone reason I had this feeling that if I told him about the half-print he would have this sort of self entitlement to me; I strongly doubted that, but to be safe I would leave it out. Now don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with Jack, but I don't want someone pulling me into a relationship, I want to decide for myself with who I will date and end up with, and right now I had two choices: Jack, a really great kid who I could see myself caring deeply for, or Bella, my best friend who I've known for a really long time and already care deeply for. I guess you could say I was lazy, not wanting to have to build a relationship with Jack when I already had one with Bella.

"_What happens when he finds out that you kept the half-print from him?"_ Embry asked in my head, something typical he would ask if he actually had some way of communicating with me.

"_Don't worry about it,"_ Paul said, representing the yin to Embry's yang in the situation, "_If you don't tell him about it who else will? So when you think about it, if he doesn't hear it from you then he'll never find out." _

I couldn't help but inwardly laugh as I pictured miniature versions of my friends; Embry dressed in a white gown with a halo around his head, and Paul in red pants and horns adorning his head as he danced in a pit of flames_. "Focus!"_ Embry said.

I sighed as I continued to simultaneously watch Jack and battle with my conscience on what to do. Tell Jack and potentially resign myself to a relationship I'd probably enjoy anyway, or leave Jack in the dark for now and pursue Bella. I also had to consider the fact that Jack also might make it known that I wouldn't be obligated to be in a relationship with him and let me pursue Bella, and he would be a supporting friend, after all it would be nice to have a normal friend that I wasn't in love with, but I had Quil for that, but I hadn't half-printed on Quil.

I sighed and ran a hand down the side of my face as I continued to debate with myself. I also could tell him about imprinting but leave out the part of my half-printing on him, but that wouldn't work I realized, I mean he had figured out Sam was a wolf with just two sights of him, who knows what his mind could be capable of.

I knew I had to come to a decision as Jack began to stir and slowly begin to awake. I soon figured it would be best **not** to tell him. I had no idea what effects the half-printing had on his mind and considering his human mind was more susceptible and fragile then my own I could only infer that rational thought might be blurred by the tricks his mind was playing on him.

I soon began to worry and let my mind run wild. "Maybe he actually will jump me," I said to myself, looking down at my chiseled chest. I looked from my right to my left to try and find something to cover myself with, but realized that was a low thought and that Jack would have some dignity and self restraint.

"Jacob?" Jack yawned, "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"Neither was I," I said honestly, "But I think we both know we need to talk about what you've found out."

"I think we do," Jack said as he sat up from his bed and straightened out his hair, "So why don't you begin, I'll let you know if you're going to fast."

"Alright then," I said as I began the story I had been told many nights ago at my first bonfire.

* * *

"And so it's our job to protect the land," I said, finishing about forty-five minutes later.

"Wow…" Jack said as he looked me in the eyes, "That's a lot to take in." Jack said as he looked down.

"Try having to do it everyday and constantly having to think about what will happen if you slip up, even once." I said.

"Sorry," Jack said looking up at me from his lowered position on his bed, "I can't imagine how heavy a burden it must be to constantly be looking out not only for yourself and the pack, but for everyone who lives on these lands."

His words pulled at a few of my heart strings as he gave me a genuine look of care and concern, "It's pretty rough, but we have to do what we have to do."

"Well is there any benefit to it?" Jack asked, "I mean besides, the strength, the stamina, the healing, the heightened senses…are there any personal benefits?"

I couldn't help but blush and laugh at the same time, "No we can't get off on being wolves or anything like that," I managed to say between laughs.

I smiled at the blush that spread across his face as my comment connected with him, "Oh god, not like that you damn pervert….I was just…..never mind," Jack said.

I was about to ask him to go on, but knew it would only lead to my revealing the half-print in guilt, and right now Bella was a greater want then my wanting to be honest with him. "So is that all?" Jack asked me.

"I'd say that about covers it," I said, "Promise not to tell a soul or talk about this to anyone besides the pack?"

"Promise," Jack said, "As much as I don't want to keep it from my friends I know this secret is too big to tell anyone; it's a secret that isn't mine to tell."

Those words registered in my head and I looked back at him, an awkward silence filling the bedroom as we gazed at each other, "Well…I guess I'll see you in gym on Monday," I said.

"Yah," Jack said, "I'll see you then."

"Until then," I said as I opened his window and jumped out, dropping the whole four and a half feet to the ground.

"Night," Jack said as he waved and shut the window behind him.

"Night," I whispered as I ran into the woods and stripped before I phased back into my wolf form. I was about to run into the woods and start making my way home when I had the sudden feeling to go back to Jack. I turned around and slowly trotted up the hill just to check on him when I noticed his bedroom light had been shut off.

I got close enough to where I was hidden but could still see inside when I peered in. Jack was back on his bed, lying on his side and staring off into space with a sad and desolate look in his eyes, and at that moment and just for that moment, I regretted not telling him, but I told myself, "**B**ella before **J**ack," and then ran home.

* * *

B before J was meant for that last line spoken above, not oral sex my little perverts, although I doubt any of you fell for that anyway…I thought I was clever…at the time....probably backfired

Anywho I actually liked how this chapter turned out, and I hope you guys did as well, let me know in a review.

**Also I have a new poll on my profile and it would really make me happy if you guys voted! It will influence a story I do in the future once this story and my other story is finished, and it'll be another OC slash fic, and obviously if you're reading this you like those types of stories.**

As of now I don't have any clue who next chapter will focus more on, but all I know is that Bella is going to be around sooner than I like.

Until next time!


	9. Homework

First off let me apologize for the rather long wait between chapters. I've had to adjust getting back into the school routine and balancing some work with my other story I'm working on as well, but now Battlefield is next in the rotation and I'm eager to work

Nothing much to say or at least can't remember anything so I think we'll just get things going here.

Thank you to my amazing EIGHT reviewers last chapter and I hope to hear from you guys at the bottom of the page.

* * *

**Jack POV**

As I sat in my seat in the back of glass I hummed a tune and tapped my fingers against my desk as I waited for everyone to file inside and for class to start. I wasn't expecting much from the class today considering it was a Thursday, we'd probably just continue with poetry and head home without any work, considering that we saved our tests for Friday.

I had to do a double take when Jacob strolled or more like slunked into class, clothes wrinkled and hair a mess as he made sloth like movements to the back before collapsing next to me in his seat. "Long night?" I asked.

"Way too long," Jacob said.

"Then why did you come to school?" I asked.

"It's Friday," Jacob said, "We've got a test."

"Actually it's Thursday," I said, "The test is tomorrow."

"What?" Jacob groaned, "You mean I came to school for nothing?"

"Thanks…" I said, playing a bit dejected, "You sure know how to make me feel special."

"Besides you," Jacob said, "Can't ever get enough of you."

"I can't really tell if you're being sarcastic or not considering it appears you're too tired to make it sound that way so I'm going to assume you actually mean that and say ahhh." I said before I hugged his slouched form and ruffled and made his hair into an even bigger mess.

"So what are we doing?" Jacob asked me five minutes later.

"Substitute," I said, "We can do whatever we want, which includes the homework assignment on the board."

Jacob emitted a low groan and banged his head against his desk in frustration and fatigue. "I don't need homework." Jacob whimpered.

"None of us do," I said as I opened a book and began to read, already having finished the assignment one night when I saw that it would be good review for the chapter, I didn't have a clue that it would come up in the future, thankful it did though.

"I'm too tired," Jacob said.

"I figured that much," I said, "I didn't realize however that Sam was a big enough psycho to make you patrol all night long."

"Well I don't usually," Jacob said, "Just got a bit off task last night and had to pay for it."

"And what exactly got you off task?" I asked.

"Nothing really," Jacob said, "But could I ask a favor of you?"

"Shoot," I said.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to do the assignment for me?" Jacob asked, "Please."

I frowned just a bit, not liking the fact that Jacob thought he could just use me and ask me to do the work for him, but I also took into consideration that he had responsibilities outside of school that no one else besides he and his friends had to deal with. I then shifted back to no when I realized he could have gotten some sleep if he hadn't fooled around, but then again I didn't want what was defending the tribe against vampires out of commission just because he had to do homework.

"I'll do it," I said, "But it'll cost you."

"Name your price," Jacob said.

"I'll call upon my favor when the time comes," I said, "But consider it done."

"Thank you," Jacob yawned.

"Got any other homework?" I asked.

"Nope," Jacob said before his speech was replaced by faint snores as Jacob fell asleep on his desk.

I only smiled as I spent the rest of the period reading and stealing glances at the sleeping werewolf. I was tempted to play with his hair or close his lips so drool wouldn't escape his mouth, but didn't want anyone else seeing me and I didn't want to exactly wake him, so I let him sleep until the period was over and then made my way out of class when I saw that the bell had awoken him.

* * *

I combed a hand through my hair as I walked across the reservation as I headed for the Black's home so I could deliver yet another assignment to Jacob. For the past week he had been having trouble staying awake in school and keeping up on assignments considering he had been goofing off during patrols.

I told myself that I would stop at one point but knew that it wasn't fair of me considering Jacob had a lot more on his plate then I did, and besides Jacob's material was either the same or easier than mine so I really had an okay time with it, and besides it wasn't like I was doing anything else.

I felt a faint smile grace my features as Jacob's house came into view and I sped up my pace just a tad bit to get there quicker. I walked up the ramp and knocked on the door softly. I figured Jacob would be awake considering it was a Saturday, but wasn't too surprised when the door opened to reveal Billy, "Ah Jack, what can I do for you?"

"Afternoon Billy, I just came to drop of some of Jacob's things for school." I said, handing the folder over, hoping Billy wouldn't open it and realize that I was basically cheating for his son.

I winced as he went ahead and opened the folder anyway to reveal the bundle of weekend assignments that I had completed for him. "What are these?" Billy asked.

"Um…it's…well…it's his homework," I said.

Billy seemed to think this over and looked up at me once he had closed the folder, "Why do you have these assignments?"

"Well….I'm sort of doing them for him." I said as Billy ushered me in and I sat down on a couch.

"And why is that?" Billy asked.

"Well I felt really bad for Jacob because he said he's had to patrol longer because Sam has been riding the pack rather hard lately and I just wanted to help him out considering all he has to do for the tribe." I said rather quickly, hoping that Billy caught all of it.

"I see, but are you aware as to why Sam has been extending Jacob's patrols Jack?" Billy asked me.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Because he's been sneaking off of the reservation to see Bella Swan when he should be patrolling," Billy said, "So Sam has had no choice but to discipline him. You see Jacob isn't allowed to be near her because we're afraid that she'll discover the truth about us."

"Bella Swan?" I asked, "I've been doing his homework just because he wanted to see a girl?"

"I'm afraid so Jack," Billy said, "I'm not proud that my son has been using his half-" Billy began but was interrupted by a knock at the door, "I'll get it."

I watched as Billy wheeled himself to the front door and opened it to reveal a rather annoyed Bella. I watched as they exchanged words and she brushed past him and back to Jacob's room. I was about to stand and ask her what right she had to barge in, only to watch her reemerge and head outside.

"Should I make sure she doesn't do anything stupid?" I asked Billy as he wheeled himself back over.

"Please," Billy said.

I nodded my head and stood before I followed Bella outside and saw her as she made her way over to the wolf pack who happened to be approaching her as well, and shirtless I might add. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked over them, Jared and Embry flashed me a smile before we all turned to listen to the conflict between Paul and Bella.

I stood back in shock as Paul transformed right in front of Bella and snarled at her. I took some satisfaction in watching her run away with her tail in between her legs but gasped when I saw Jacob emerge and jump to defend her. Embry grasped my hand and pulled me to the side and out of harm's way.

I had to admit it was rather stunning, seeing the wolves so close up, it was like nothing I had ever experience before and I couldn't believe this fight was taking place in front of me. "Take Bella to Emily's," Sam said and I soon found Embry and Jared waving goodbye before they escorted Bella away.

I stood their stunned as Sam walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I think you should head home." Sam said, trying to be kind and offering me a sad smile.

"Alright…" I said, "Let Jacob know I stopped by okay?"

"Will do," Sam said, "Now be safe."

"Right," I said as I looked back one last time to where Jacob and Paul had been fighting before I turned on my heel and started making my way home. I sighed knowing that Jacob would probably be a while before he got around to calling and thanking me, that is, if he did.

As I walked I tried to clear my head and try to not to be angry with the fact that Jacob used me and lied to me just so he could spend more quality time with a girl and well, not me. I knew that it wasn't like I was dating Jacob so he had every right to explore a relationship with Bella, but I just wished it wasn't at my expense. "I'll have to talk to him about it on Monday." I said.

I halted to a stop as I saw someone approaching me or at least walking in my direction as I walked towards them. When I got close enough I realized that it was Quil Ataera, one of Jacob's friends, although I didn't know how much they kept in contact due to Jacob's new role in tribal life.

"Hi Quil," I said, knowing him from my last class of the day. He was a very nice boy and was pretty cute and charming, but his friend's abandonment seemed to dampen his spirits and rightfully so.

"Hello Jack," Quil said with a faint smile, his eyes unable to contain his sorrow, "What are you up to?"

"Just got kicked out of Jacob's place," I said, "He's still all secrecy."

"Really?" Quil said, his tone dropping even further, "I suppose this was all a waist then."

"Going to see Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes," Quil said, "I was going to ask him why he and Embry have been avoiding me, but it looks like I won't get any answers. I suppose I should just head home."

My heart dropped and I felt really bad for Quil. He had no idea why all of a sudden his friends had left him out to dry and it must have been playing tricks on his mind. "Why don't you come hang out with me?" I asked, "I mean it's not like we can chill with Jake, but we have each other."

"What would we do?" Quil asked.

"I don't know, get to know each other better, I have a TV," I said, "I'm sure we'll find something to do."

"Alright," Quil said, a glimmer of happiness invading his eyes, "Let's go."

* * *

I sighed as I stood up and clicked off the TV and began to escort Quil to the door. "That was fun," I said, "Thanks for coming over."

"Thanks for having me," Quil said, "It's nice to have a friend again….I mean we are friends, right?"

"Of course Quil, I said, we aren't the best of friends but I wouldn't turn my back on you." I said.

"Thanks," Quil said, "I really appreciate that right now."

"Don't mention it," I said, "Feel free to come over tomorrow too, I probably won't be doing anything important and David will be working again."

"I'll make sure to come over then," Quil said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Alright," Quil said as he placed one foot out the door. I watched as he stepped out, but something wouldn't settle in the pit of my stomach.

"Quil," I called out.

"Yah?" He asked turning around. I stepped outside and walked over to him and embraced him in a hug. When we broke apart he had a confused look on his face, "What was that for?" he asked.

"We both needed one," I said, "Or at least I did."

"Thanks," Quil said with a smile, "Can I have another."

"Of course," I said and stepped forward to embrace him again, feeling his rest atop my own, "Have a nice night Quil."

"You too," he said smiling as he started to head home.

* * *

And another chapter is done, and I really hoped you guys liked it. Sorry it wasn't too long, but that's why I have this story, so I don't have to kill myself with long updates, just pop out nice short cute little chapters like this one.

I actually really enjoyed this chapter again just for the last part, I think I'll like having Quil around and will try and explore everything I can with having him in the story or for now.

People said they wanted to have someone to make Jacob jealous and I decided that of course I would do that, but why should I do another OC when I can do something really interesting and bring Quil into the equation.

So there you have it, I hope you slap that button right below and leave me something nice, and don't forget to vote in the new poll on my profile.

Until next time!


	10. Boyfriend

First off I'd like to apologize for the delay, but I'm back now and I really hope you enjoy what I have in store for this chapter. I received and amazing FIFTEEN reviews last chapter, yeah seriously FIFTEEN, you can't believe how happy that makes me, and how unexpected that is.

On a side note **little-kiwi-boi **wanted to get the ages on the pack so here they are:

Sam: 20

Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, and Quil: 16

Jack and his friends: 15

Anyway I don't really know what else I have to say except thank you for the reviews and thank you for being patient. I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I absent mindedly bit down into a carrot stick and munched and grinded the orange vegetable between my teeth as my friends continued to discuss their current happenings around school. I tried to keep my mind clear and free, not particularly interested in gossiping today. I did however check in at various moments during our lunch period to see if it interested me in the least or there was a particular point I could jump in on.

"And so I said, "Alexis said.

"Nope," I thought to myself, "Still nothing." My mood dropped just a tiny bit as I removed another carrot stick from the plastic bag containing them and began to nibble on it. I surprised myself a bit during today's lunch period, in the sense that I really didn't feel like talking or having fun. I guess I was just having one of those days where you wanted the day to be over so you could just go home.

I looked at my phone to check the time and sighed when I realized that we were only five minutes into lunch and had another thirty-five more to go. I considered taking a nap when those ideas vanished as I saw a lone figure walking our way. Quil's somewhat desolate face came into view and I immediately felt my heart both rise and fall, and I couldn't stop it from continuing.

As he grew closer and closer I debated whether or not I should stop him or let him continue on his way. On one hand if I stopped him I would have to try and deal with his potentially bad and upset mood, but if I did stop him at least I could talk to him and seem like a good friend.

As he grew within hearing range I decided I would make the jump. "Hey Quil," I said, causing all the girls to stop and look at us, "How are you?"

Quil looked up with a bit of surprise mixed in with his depression, "Oh…Jack…nothing much."

I smiled at him and tried to seem inviting, "Would you like to sit with us?" I asked.

Quil looked at the girls and then back to me, "I wouldn't want to intrude," he said, "It seems as if you and your friends were in a pretty nice conversation."

I smiled at Quil again, slightly touched by his consideration, "Trust me it's no big deal," Lynn said, "The rest of us were about to leave anyway so you two can feel free to talk in private."

I turned and watched as Lynn stood and slowly the others did as well. I gave an endearing towards Lynn as she led the rest of my friends away. There was always something about Lynn that let her understand me, and I'm glad that she knew that I needed some time with Quil right now. Once they had walked a few feet away I turned back to Quil who still seemed sad.

"Now you have to sit," I said, "What kind of friend would you be if you left me all alone?"

Quil's eyes brightened a bit before he slowly made his way over to me and sat down beside me, his bag slumping off of his shoulder and collapsing onto the ground next to us. "So how are you?" I asked again.

"To be honest," Quil began, "Not so great."

"How come?" I asked, scooting closer to Quil in a comforting sort of way.

"Well I've got two problems," Quil said, "Both of which I don't know how to handle."

"Which are?" I asked.

"I don't know," Quil said, which was really code for, "I don't want to tell you."

"You can tell me Quil," I said, "I'm not looking to go gossip around to everyone at school. For starters I'm not petty and tacky like that and two I doubt anyone would believe it coming from my mouth anyway."

Quil looked me up and down before he began to speak, "It's Jacob and Embry…I've been trying to go day to day trying to be there friend again, but nothing I do seems to work. If I enter a room, they leave it, if I call them, they don't answer, if I knock on their door……there's suddenly no one home."

I frowned and was upset for Quil. I knew the real reason why they couldn't talk to Quil, but couldn't offer him any comfort in the truth behind Jacob and Embry's sudden absence from his life. I slumped to my side to where my head was resting on Quil's shoulder and I squeezed him into a hug.

"It's hard….you know," Quil said, "A normal kid would be able to handle the desertion from two friends because they would have other friends to turn to, but here, on this reservation, our options are really limited. When you're friends with someone here you expect to be friends for life, not to have them abandon you for no reason."

I couldn't relate to Quil's situation, not in the slightest, but I tried to handle his emotions the way I would have wanted mine to be handled when I lost my mom. I lifted my head up and drew Quil's into mine and began stroking his hair. I felt a drop of water hit my bare leg and looked down to see a few stray tears leaking from Quil's eyes. I wanted to get Quil's mind away and off of Jacob and Embry so I began talking. "You said there was another problem?"

Quil just kept his head down and continued to breathe as I stroked his hair and rubbed his back soothingly. A few minutes passed and I knew lunch was about halfway over and still nothing, but I was fine with that, I wasn't about to demand Quil speak up and tell me; he would talk when he was good and ready to talk. I closed my eyes and leaned my own back against the wall behind the bench as I enjoyed the silence.

"I'm gay." Quil said.

My eyes shot open and I looked down at the boy whose head was in my lap. "Come again?" I asked.

"I'm gay," Quil said, "As in I like boys."

I didn't know how to respond to that, well I did, but I didn't know how to respond to it with Quil in mind. Personally I was happy that he was gay, let alone that he felt comfortable telling me, but I didn't want to voice it because I didn't know if his sexuality was causing him unwanted torment. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," Quil said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I've always sort have none…you know?" Quil asked.

"Yah, I get you," I said, "But who made you realize that you were in fact gay?"

"To be honest…" Quil began, "Jacob….and you."

My breath hitched, but I don't think he noticed, "Jacob?" I asked.

"And you," Quil added, "With Jacob I can say that it's purely physical, but with you, it's more so what you've showed me…the kindness, the hospitality, just the general care and concern for how I've felt, it's kind of hard not to have that same care and affection for you."

I closed my eyes and could feel my face heat up and I just prayed, prayed as hard as I could that Quil wasn't looking at me. "Well we've only really been close like this….maybe once and that was just TV Quil."

"I know," Quil said, "But you're gay and I'm gay."

"Just because we're both gay doesn't automatically mean that we're a match made in heaven." I said quickly, "We don't even know each other that well."

"Well then give me the chance to get to know you," Quil said, "What do you say?"

I thought about it and realized that Quil was an exceptional guy and I realized that I wasn't exactly going to find anyone else like him. There was also the fact that the school didn't exactly have a sizeable gay population, or students with having others know that they were. I also had to take my attraction to Jacob into consideration, but was there any point into holding onto any hope there?

Soon the answer was clear to me and I looked down at Quil, "So…….we're dating?"

Quil smiled at me, "Yah," he said, "But to be honest….I don't exactly know what we should do, or if we should even be public about it."

"We'll be public about it," I said, "Fuck what snotty kids think. If you see a potential romance blossoming between us then we should definitely try for it."

"Okay," Quil said as his smile grew wider and wider, "So how do we start?"

"Well, you can start by having lunch with me and my friends everyday and how about you come over to my house on Sunday and we really get to talking." I said.

"Talking about what though?" Quil asked.

"Really getting to know each other," I said, "Interests, personal goals, what we value in a partner, and what we want out of life."

"That seems more like what adults would talk about during a business dinner." Quil said.

I sat there and just blinked at him as his words hit me, "Fine," I said, "I'll ease it back a bit, but I still want it to be along those lines!"

"Alright, alright," Quil said as he embraced me in a hug, "We'll talk about that stuff, but take it easy on me, I just admitted a lot to you."

"That's true," I said as I returned the hug, and it was, Quil had just shared and told me something extremely personal and now we were about to take a huge step together and if it didn't work out at least we could both gain something from our time together.

I was content with letting Quil hold me for the remainder of lunch before a cough caused us to separate and turn to find Jacob staring at us. "Jacob," I said casually.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but I needed to ask you something," Jacob said as he addressed me and only me, his eyes darting nowhere near Quil.

"Alright," I said as I squeezed Quil's hand and stood up. I followed Jacob a few feet out of Quil's hearing range and looked to him to speak. "Yes?" I asked.

"What's with you and Quil?" Jacob asked.

"That wasn't your question," I said.

"Well I have a right to know what's going on," Jacob said as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh really?" I asked, "Then I suppose I have a right to know why you were using me to do your homework just so you could sneak off to see Bella Swan."

Jacob took a step back and placed a hand on the back of his head, "So my dad told you about that?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't and I don't see why you would feel that you needed to lie to me," I said.

"I didn't lie, I was honest about Sam working me overtime," Jacob said.

"And you just happened to leave out the key fact as to why he was doing it," I said.

"Well come on Jack," Jacob said, "You know my job, don't you think I deserve a little time for myself?"

"When you earn it for yourself," I said, "I don't have any problems with helping you with simple things like homework Jacob, but that's only if you really don't have the time or energy to do it yourself. I'm not some servant for you to use just so you can go to Happy Town with Bella."

"Jealous much?" Jacob asked.

"I could say the same thing about you about Quil and I," I snapped.

Jacob held up his hands in defense as he examined me to make sure I wasn't about to snap of his fingers or better yet his head. "Look," Jacob began, "The reason I went looking for you was so I could apologize, and ask you out to make it up to you."

"Ask me out?" I asked, trying to hide the hope and slight desperation in my voice, "To where?"

"A bonfire, down on First Beach," Jacob said, "Saturday night."

"Oh," I said, realizing that we wouldn't be alone, "Who'll be there."

"The pack," Jacob said.

"And Bella?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Jacob said as he smiled cheekily at me.

"Can Quil come?" I asked, immediately causing Jacob's smile to drop off the face of the planet.

"No," he said grimly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He just can't," Jacob said.

"Then I'm not going," I said as I began to turn, only to be stopped by Jacob grabbing my arm.

"Please come," Jacob said, "I'm sorry Quil can't come, but we both know why he can't."

"Then why do I have to go," I said, "I'm just the same as Quil except for the fact that I know your secret, so why would you want me there?"

"Because I want some time with my half-….friend," Jacob said, his face reddening quickly.

"Half-friend?" I asked, "I'm just half of a friend."

"I didn't mean to add the half," Jacob said as he gazed at me before we connected eyes and stared at each other, "I just want to spend some time with you, is that too much to ask?"

I broke my eyes away and then looked back to Jacob who actually seemed a bit sad, "No…," I said, "I'll be ready Saturday night."

Jacob's face lit up and I could tell he was just about to jump up into the air, "Great," he said, "We'll pick you up Saturday night."

"Alright," I said as I turned to walk away and head back to my boyfriend.

I sat down next to Quil who rested his head atop mine and I began to think about what I just thought. Boyfriend…..maybe I could help Quil adjust to his new life…and maybe he could help me get over Jacob.

The bell rang and we broke apart. Quil looked at me and smiled, looking truly happy for the first time in a while before he turned and headed to class. I began making my own way to my class and had one thought on my mind, "This could work."

* * *

Well another chapter is done and I hoped you enjoyed what I came up with.

Don't worry, if you have any concerns about where the story is going I know that the **plot is Jacob/OC** not Quil/OC. This is just a bit of a detour that will add to the overall effect and impact of the story.

Let me know anything you think I could improve on and I'll try and get these chapters out faster. I didn't edit this chapter too much so I hope there weren't too many mistakes, if you found any feel free to point them out.

Also one more note that I wanted to add was it wasn't my intentions to have this chapter just be one long scene, I actually planned to have the First Beach scene in here as well, but the length was running long and that just saves more for the future.

So until next time! Please read and review for me, thank you!


	11. Blanket

Hey guys, it's been more than a month and I want to start off by apologizing for my absence. If you check my profile you know that I was still in school and the last few weeks always tend to be crazy.

I kind of hate myself right now because I'm sick and want to rest but I couldn't make you guys wait any longer, because if a story is gone to long people generally just lose interest.

Hopefully this long chapter can be a good apology present.

Nothing much to say except that I hope you enjoy the chapter and try and forget how long I was gone. Oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH for the incredible EIGHTEEN reviews for last chapter, that's crazy.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I truly began to wonder why I had agreed to come out to this bonfire as the sun slowly started to descend, and the temperature slowly began to drop with it. I got out of Paul's car and hopped onto the sand below as everyone else started making their way over to a few picnic tables that were set up and dabbled the beach, also happening to be loaded up with food.

I watched as Embry, Paul, and Jared, quickly vacated the car and practically sprinted down the beach towards the food. I followed them at a civilized pace and began to search the rest of the beach for Jacob, considering he was the one who asked me to come, but upon further inspection I soon realized he hadn't arrived yet.

I sat down at one of the tables next to Embry and zipped up my fleece as a cool breeze blew across the beach, throwing sand into the air, and ruffling hair. I looked at the spread before me and frowned just a bit. I didn't want to seem prude, but hot dogs and burgers weren't exactly what my stomach was craving, and I wasn't exactly prepared to lose my fingers if I actually managed to sum up enough courage to actually dare and reach for one in the heated midst of the pack's snatching hands and chomping teeth.

"Jack!" Sam called, causing me to turn and see him grilling even more food, "I'm glad you came."

"It's nothing really," I said, "Thank you for having me."

Sam offered me a grin and I quickly turned away and snatched a hotdog before I had even realized it. I slowly began to eat it as I wondered why Sam was suddenly so hospitable towards me. There seemed to be more than just being polite in his voice and smile, it seemed as if there was genuine friendship and kindness in his words, something he had never really showed me before.

I looked around again and noticed Jared was eating with his girlfriend Kim, and Sam's girlfriend, and new fiancée, Emily was standing next to Sam as he cooked. Then of course there was Paul and Embry who were eating like they hadn't seen food in over a month, and last but certainly not least, myself.

As I reached the halfway point of my hotdog I began to wonder why exactly I was here again. Of course the pack would all come, and it only made sense that they would bring Kim and Emily considering their relationships with Jared and Sam, but where did that put me? Why was I here? Just because I knew their secret? Or perhaps it was a way of getting me to open up after my mother's death. It seemed like a farfetched idea considering none of these people had ever tormented me as a child, but perhaps they were just trying to show that they all weren't as vicious and venomous as that.

I decided that wasn't the case either, considering I made it clear every day of my life to make sure that I appeared completely fine, not letting anyone know how much those people got to me as a child. However, I soon doubted that, not putting it past them to try and be sly with their methods of asking for forgiveness.

I rolled my eyes as I popped the last of my hot dog, "How typical," I thought, "Kid's mom died so let's say sorry and be his friend."

I was suddenly ashamed by the fact that I actually thought that these people would be so morally bankrupt as that and really thought about how they acted around me. I racked my brain to try and remember when it all changed and I soon came upon the memory of the day Jacob came back to school after his hiatus. "Ever since then it was like I was a totally different person to them."

The sound of footsteps through the sand caused me to look up and realize that this little bonfire wasn't to make me feel welcomed, considering who I laid my eyes upon. I immediately diverted my eyes away from Harry Clearwater and looked down at my lap as he walked over to us and began talking with Sam and Emily.

I cringed whenever I heard, spoke, or thought of the name Harry Clearwater. I knew of his kids, Seth and Leah, and I was told his wife was a decent woman, but Harry, no one really knew what kind of a dark side he really had to him.

I remembered the countless hours I spent in the kitchen with my mom listening to Harry talk with David in the living room, Harry on the verge of begging him to divorce my mother, even five, to ten years after they had been married. I remembered the type of tactics he used against my "father" his favorite being me. It was no secret to our family as well as the elders that David never wanted a child, or at least a child that wasn't his, and Harry constantly prayed on that fact.

I know what you're thinking, how could anyone slander and attack a child, well I'm still trying to figure that one out for myself, but all I came up with is that Harry cared more about the purity of this tribe as a whole, and wasn't particularly fond of someone messing it up.

So as Harry continued to talk with Sam, making it clear this bonfire wasn't about me, I turned my attention to Embry who was taking a pause from eating to drink nearly a whole pitcher of lemonade. "Sooooo Embry," I said as I slid a bit down the bench towards him, "Can I ask you a question?"

Embry halted and made one final gulp before he turned to me, narrowing his eyes slightly, probably picking up on the fact that it wasn't a simple question, "Sure."

"Why are you friends with me?" I asked.

I jumped a bit as Jared suddenly choked on a hotdog and Paul had to slam his back rather hard to get him to cough it up, Kim rubbing Jared's back quickly after. I turned back to Embry and my eyes practically zoomed in on the microscopic beads of sweat starting to form at the peak of his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked.

"I mean why are you friends with me? What made you guys suddenly start talking to me?" I pressed.

"It's cause you're Jacob's-" Jared began, only to be cut off as Paul slammed his back again, however to not to prevent choking, but preventing something from slipping.

"Because I'm Jacob's what?" I asked, turning to the weak minded Jared.

"Because you're Jacob's friend!" Paul said quickly and hit on anger and annoyance in his tone.

"So you're only friends with me, because Jacob is?" I asked which caused the three of them to stumble a bit, "And even if that were true then I would simply have to ask Jacob why he's friends with me, and I get the feeling you three wouldn't like that to happen."

"We've always been friends Jack," Embry said, "We just decided to take a new interest in you, that's all."

"Yah, but why?" I asked, watching Embry realize he had just made his situation even worse.

"Well you see there's this special bond-" Kim began, only to have her mouth sealed by Jared's hand and look her in the eye as he quickly shook his head.

"Special bond?" I asked, resting my elbows on the table, "Would you care to elaborate further Kim?"

I smiled a bit as Kim raised a finger in the air and was about speak, although I'm sure she could hear the mental screams of Jared, Paul and Embry, all telling her to zip her lips shut. "Well Kim?" I pressed.

"Jacob's here!" Kim boomed, and I whirled around to see that she was in fact correct, and at the same time successful in distracting me.

"Oh great….he brought Bella," Paul groaned.

I shifted my line of vision to the right suddenly to see that he was unfortunately right. I spotted Bella next to Jacob, along with Billy, as the somewhat struggled to wheel him over to us. "What's she doing here?" I asked under my breath.

"She could ask you the same question," Embry said lightly from beside me.

I grumbled as I turned away from the approaching Jacob and grabbed another hotdog and shoved it down my throat. "Sorry we're late," Billy's voice boomed from behind me, "Jake didn't tell me we'd be taking a detour."

"It's no trouble," Sam said, "But the sun's almost set and all of the food has been cooked so why don't the three of you grab a quick bite to eat and then we'll begin. As for everyone else, I think we should start getting ready."

"Jack and Kim stay," Paul said as he stood, "We'll help Sam."

I turned to watch the three boys walk after Sam and notice that Emily was walking over to the table. I swayed my head slightly to see Bella talking with Jacob and scowled in displeasure, realizing I probably wasn't going to be getting anywhere near Jacob tonight.

* * *

Soon enough once the beast, I mean Bella, had her fill we all sat around the fire and waited for Billy and Harry to begin their tales of ancient tribe legend. As I sat on my log waiting I hoped that Jacob would break away from Bella for even a second to talk to me, but I didn't count on that, considering he had invited her here.

I had to bite my lip as Bella and Jacob came walking over with her arms wrapped around his. My eyebrows shot up, but thankfully no one could really tell in our rather dim surroundings. I let out a quite sigh as Jacob and Bella sat down together and I was left alone, not even offered a glance from Jacob as he and Bella continued to talk.

I resigned myself to spend the next hour or two cold and alone, so you could imagine my surprise when I felt someone sit down next to me and I turned to find Paul grinning slightly at me. I smiled back at him but turned back to the fire as Billy began telling the Quileute tales.

Upon seeing most of the pack doze off I assumed I could do the same, considering I already knew the tales and knew they were in fact reality, everyone here did, well except for Bella. I took some satisfaction in knowing that I knew more than she did. I looked back up and my heart stopped as I saw that as she was listening she was resting her head on Jacob's shoulder, an action that made me want to strangle her.

"Why do I feel so murderous and hostile towards her?" I asked myself, "If her and Jake are involved I can't do anything about it, but why do I even care, besides I have Quil, and he's so sweet."

Trying to move away from relationships I tried to focus on what Kim had said earlier, about this "special bond," between Jacob and me. I tried to figure out what the hell she had meant, but decided it could mean a lot of things. It could have been as trivial and pointless as the fact of our tutoring, or as deep as something I didn't even understand. I found that I was hoping and leaning towards the latter option, considering it would provide an explanation to my rather…..harsh…feelings for Bella, but if there was that sort of bond why wouldn't Jacob have told me.

I'm sure it wasn't any secret to him that I liked him, but we were still growing into really good friends and I'm sure he wouldn't lie to me. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's a werewolf…" I began to think, "No…why would he leave something as seemingly important as that out?"

My heart began to speed up as I let my teenage insecurities take over and let my mind run rampant, "What if this is just one giant practical joke to make me look like a total fool! What if Quil's in on it!" I mentally screamed and threw myself from a cliff, praying this wasn't the truth.

I was shaken from my naïve thoughts as a chilled wind picked up and blew our way causing me to shake and shiver. "Cold?" Paul whispered from beside me.

"Extremely," I said.

I thought Paul was just asking to annoy me considering that it was pretty obvious that I was in fact cold, so I was shocked when I felt an arm slip around my waist and pull me to a firm and warm side. I immediately blushed once I realized that Paul was pressing me up against his side, but relished in the fact that heat was just spilling from him. "Better?" he asked.

"A little," I said

I was once again surprised as Paul magically produced a blanket and wrapped it around us. I was now officially in heaven or hell, one of the two, I had yet to decide. "I think we'll be fine now," Paul said, squeezing my hand.

I looked up at him to find a sly grin on his face and then looked around at the others. Harry and Billy were oblivious as they continued to speak, Embry and Jared looked utterly confused, Kim and Emily both had puppy dog eyes as they surveyed what I'm sure they imagined as a "cute" scene, and Sam was narrowing his eyes at Paul, most likely for the same reason I was thinking.

"What's Paul's angle? What is he up to?" I asked myself, but soon realized his intentions as my eyes drifted over to Bella and Jacob. She looked absolutely disgusted, but Jacob, he looked furious and about ready to tear someone's head off. "Why does he even care?" I asked myself, "He's got what he wants over there with him."

I decided I didn't care and snuggled into Paul's side as I continued to seek the seemingly endless supply of warmth and waited for the night to finish.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I had been staring at Jack on an off during the evening, but couldn't bring myself to leave Bella and go and talk to him. I felt bad, but I was sure that Embry and the others would keep him company, which was the case all the way up until that damn wind blew.

I grew a bit alert as I saw Jack shiver and I knew right away that he must be freezing, but I grew enraged as I saw Paul's arm snake it's way over to his waist and dare to wrap it around it and pull Jack into him. I nearly barked out at Paul to keep his hands to himself, but knew it wouldn't do any good, and knew that it would look really bad.

My heart nearly exploded when Paul wrapped a blanket around them and pulled Jack even closer to him. My heart then swelled at the look of peace and comfort that melted on Jack's face but then was on the verge of exploding again once I realized Paul was the cause.

I was stirring in my spot the rest of the time, just waiting to have a word with Paul, and fidgeting as I watched Jack grow increasingly more comfortable and let Paul touch him in places he didn't even realize. I pulled Bella closer to me and waited for my dad to finish.

Soon enough the tales had finished and everyone began to clean up, "I'll be right back," I told Bella as I started walking over to Paul and Jack. "I need a word with him," I told Jack as I snatched Paul and dragged him away from the group. I looked behind me to see that Embry was following us.

"Embry what are you doing?" I asked once we were far enough away.

"Making sure you two don't kill each other," Embry said as he crossed his arms and watched us.

I turned my glare away from Embry and back to Paul, "What the hell are you trying to pull Paul?"

"What ever do you mean Jake?" Paul asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Don't play dumb," I said, "I saw how you had your arms all over Jack."

"As did everyone else with you and Bella," Paul retorted.

"That's different!" I snapped.

"Is it?" Paul asked.

"Yah, it is," I hollered, "I'm actually interested in Bella."

"Well maybe I'm actually interested in Jack," Paul said, causing me to snort.

"Get real, we both know that isn't true," I huffed, "This is just another one of your stupid little games you play to try and get under my skin. I expect these things from Jared, not you."

"I'll make sure to tell Jared that then," Paul said with satisfaction, "And yah, so maybe I'm playing this game to get under your skin, but your game is much worse."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Oh please," Paul said, "We all know that you like Bella and we all know you half-printed on Jack, and it's fine that you need to spend time with each of them to figure out which one you like better, but damn it Jacob, don't play games with their heads by doing it right in front of them!"

I took a step back, truly surprised by the heated passion Paul was expressing for the situation, "I didn't…"

"You invited Jack first and therefore had him assume that he'd be hanging out with you, but when you showed up with Bella he was clearly hurt and feeling abandoned, even I could see that." Paul said.

"So, what, just because I invited Jack first that automatically means that I've chosen Jack?" I asked.

"That's not what I'm saying at all! While I do prefer Jack a million times more than leech girl, I would still be upset if you invited her first and then tossed her to the side as well." Paul said, "You have two people that love you Jake and yet you're treating them like garbage!"

I hung my head down and let Paul's words sink in, realizing that Jack must have felt lonely once I showed up and left him alone. We stood there in silence for a few moments before I decided a few things in my head and decided to speak up. "Anything else?" I asked.

"No," Paul said, patting me on the back, "Let's go home."

I watched as Embry and Paul began walking back towards the group and I slowly started to follow them. Once we got back I found Jack quickly and decided I had to at least try and apologize to him.

"Jack!" I called, capturing his attention.

"Yes?" he asked as I stopped next to him.

"I'm really sorry that I ignored you tonight," I said.

"It's alright," Jack said, but in the kind of tone where we both knew that it was anything but alright, "Paul kept me company."

"I saw," I said, chewing the inside of my mouth, "But look, I still want to hang with you, so will you come over to my place tomorrow so we can just talk and stuff?"

"Talk and stuff?" Jack asked, looking at me with unbelieving eyes. "…..Fine."

"Thanks!" I beamed, "I'm really sorry again." I pulled Jack into a hug before I broke away and waved goodbye so I could return to my dad and Bella and head home.

Hopefully I wouldn't screw things up tomorrow.

* * *

Well another chapter is done and I once again want to apologize for the long delay, but I'm back in the writing mode and I'm on summer break so I should have some free time to write, that is if I get some great reviews too lol.

**I have two favors to ask of you guys.**

Could you guys please check out my new story _**The Blue Scarf**_ because I'd greatly appreciate that. **It's an EmbryxOC slash fic.**

**Secondly would you guys be so kind as to nominate me for the Pup and Leech awards? **

I won't nominate myself because that's against the rules and I whole heartedly agree in following them, but that doesn't mean I'm not shameless and crazy enough to ask my readers to nominate me. I plan on nominating my favorite Twilight stories, and I'd just die if you guys did the same for me.

To me this a great opportunity to see how my writing stacks up against other people's and what I need to work on in the future.

All you have to do is go the **PupandLeech** profile here on FF and follow the link to the website and then fill out the entire nomination form.

I know I'm asking a lot you guys, but it would mean the world to me!

If you are kind enough to nominate, feel free to nominate _The Adventure of a Beta Wolf, Battlefield_, and me. Thanks three million tons!

**Okay now that I've decided to end looking like a completely desperate baby I'll see you guys next chapter!**

**I'm sure one day I'll look back on my begging and be ashamed…but for now…I'm fine**

**XD**


	12. 1, 2, 3?

Hey guys it's time for another chapter. Sorry for the delay but I actually found some stories worth reading and I took some time to be a reader instead of a writer for a bit, so sorry for the delay and let's get on with it

Thanks to the INCDREDIBLE seven reviews I got for last chapter; I love you guys!

**Warning: The beginning of this chapter will contain what I guess you could say is a lemon. And..well it's pretty graphic and I mean g-r-a-p-h-i-c!…takes up a good portion of the chapter….so rejoice my fellow perverts.

* * *

**

**Jack POV**

_I let out a smooth sigh as warm hands traced across my back; following the path of my spine from the top to bottom, and then back up again. I moaned as the rather warm hands were placed on my hands and began to move in a circular path, massaging my shoulders and getting me to relax. I let out a soft moan and leaned my head back, exposing my neck which was quickly noticed and quickly latched onto by a mouth._

_I could feel myself begin to harden as the mouth moved up and down my neck to kiss and nip at every centimeter of exposed flesh. As the mouth continued to work my neck the hands resumed in their actions and began to head south again. My breathing hitched as the hands stopped to rest on my hips and pull me against something firm that was radiating heat. "So warm…" I gasped._

_All I received was a muffled grunt as the mouth settled on a rather sensitive point on my neck and began to suck, causing me to gasp and arch my back, which encouraged the mouth to suck even harder. I was so enthralled by the extreme sensation coming from my neck that I hardly noticed the hands move lower to cup my bottom and squeeze lightly, causing me to elicit another soft mewl. _

_This seemed to encourage whoever was behind me and they gripped me even tighter causing me to release a throaty moan and arch even further. It was then I realized exactly what I was doing, "Why the hell am I letting some unknown person grope my ass and mark and bite my neck like I'm some sort of animal in heat?" I asked myself._

"_Because this is what you secretly long for more than anything, well besides having your mother back." My mind responded._

_I rolled my eyes and waited a few more joyous and pleasurable seconds before I gripped my comforter and simultaneously threw it off of my bed while turning to see who had been on the verge of molesting me. My eyes widened when they settled on the figure of Quil who happened to be lying right next to me with a cocky grin that seemed so out of place of his face, but that wasn't the only thing, there was also the fact that he was completely naked._

"_Hey," he said as he maneuvered his leg to cover himself before I could get a look at him._

_I turned my head slightly to the side and raised my eyebrows, silently asking him if he was serious. I waited for him to say something else, but he continued to look at me with those calculating eyes, like he was already planning what he'd be doing to me next. _

"_Fine," I said to myself, "If he can look, so can I." I broke eye contact and delved my eyes downward to take in his features. His shoulders weren't what I'd call broad, but they certainly weren't narrow, his chest was lightly defined, but he had a small bit of baby fat around his navel, which in some odd way had this comforting sort of allure to it, drawing me in with some odd sense of appeal, almost projecting a homey sort of feel._

_I cleared my thoughts, truly getting to many feelings from such a small detail. I continued downward past the V of his hips, past his member, that happened to still be obscured from view, to his thighs, that were adorned with small dark hairs that only grew in quantity the further down I went, giving him this new masculine aura to him. His calves looked surprisingly firm, like the type of firm that would be strong enough to hold both of us up if we were ever to have sex against a wall….or a tree….or a household appliance, "Focus," I told myself to rid myself of some of my more, __**unique**__ fantasies._

_I lifted my eyes back to his, only to find that he had never shifted or looked anywhere else. "Like something you see?" he asked with this cocky sort of swagger, which was completely unlike him._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked, but held up my hand to stop him "Let me ask that again a little differently. What are you doing here naked?"_

"_I wanted to see you," Quil said, leaning forward, "Is it so bad that I want to see my boyfriend?"_

_Boyfriend. Quil was indeed my boyfriend, but I didn't think he'd pressure me into sexual acts like this, I thought he was still slightly confused, and much more caring and sensitive than this. "It is when you're only here for sex," I said._

_Quil grinned and before I could even comprehend what happened he jumped on top of me and straddled me. "I don't think it's too bad," Quil said, "Especially when you know that you enjoyed what I had to offer," he said as he used one of his hands to grip my still hard member through my pajama bottoms. _

_I let out a weak moan and turned my head to the side, sealing my eyes shut in embarrassment as I felt the blush spread across my cheeks. "You're so adorable," Quil said as he continued to rub my member up and down, slowly causing me to buck my hips up just slightly, "There, that's it," Quil breathed into my ear as he leaned down next to me, his hand not leaving me._

_I just moaned and let my head press back into my pillow, exposing my neck to Quil yet again. "Mmmmmm," Quil moaned as if my neck were some sugary sweet treat, and I suppose he thought it was because before I knew it he leaned down even further and began to lick my neck, and that's when I lost it. _

_The combination of the sensation from his tongue and the jerking motions of his hand caused the knot in the pit of my stomach to tighten and before I knew it I could feel my release shooting through me and out of my member, wave after wave spurting out, painting the inside of my boxers with a distinguishable musk. I was beyond humiliated as I came, my moans coming ever so close to the feminine cries I heard emitted by the female "actresses" from David's porn._

_I wanted to dissolve and dissipate into microscopic fragments and never look back. I was so embarrassed by how fast it was all over and the sounds that I had made. There was no way that Quil, crazed as he was, found that even remotely sexy, but I was mistaken._

"_Wonderful," he said, voice dripping with lust._

_I looked up at him, my face still painfully red and watched as he started to slide down me and settled his head against my crotch. I was surprised as he began to inhale the musky scent like some sort of desperate burn out trying to get high by huffing paint, it was then I realized how animalistic this all was; the fierce grabbing of my rear end, the licking of my neck, and now the sniffing. I was dragged from my thoughts as Quil spoke again, "I want to taste you," he said._

_My eyes widened as he began to pull on my pajama bottoms, and I quickly tired to slide upwards and away, only to have him grab my hips and pull me back to him. I looked down with a twinge of fear to see a stern look in his eyes, yet another action that was so unlike him, but I could still see the power he had over me, which I had to admit, I rather liked._

"_So I guess, I guess I like to be, what's the word, dominated," I told myself as Quil slipped my pajama bottoms off quickly followed by my boxers. _

_I felt the humiliation start to creep back as Quil just stared down at my flaccid member and took no action. I'm not going to lie, I was definitely not hung like a horse, but I wasn't below average, or at least I don't think I was. I placed my hands over my face and silently screamed._

"_Mine," Quil said, causing to removed my hands and look back down at him to see that he was staring back at me, "You're all mine, no one else's."_

_I now added possessive to the list of things about Quil that were turning me on right now. He started to lick the base of my member before taking the head into his mouth before he began to bob his head up and down. I writhed and slid around on my bed as the pleasure built and I began to harden once again._

_I was so close to release again, Quil lapping up my precum like honey, when he delved his tongue into the slit of my member and I released a moan, but it was just any kind of moan, oh no, this moan just happened to make me sound more like a sea lion rather than a teenage boy. _

_Quil immediately pulled away and I was officially on humiliation level red, which basically meant this was severe. "I'm sorry," I said as I covered my face again, "I don't know what that was."_

"_That was kind of hot," Quil said, except it wasn't Quil, that was definitely **not** Quil's voice. _

_My eyes shot open and stared back down at Quil, only instead of Quil I found an equally nude Jacob smiling at from the foot of my bed. "JACOB!" I cried, quickly reaching down to the floor for my comforter to cover myself. "WHAT THE HELL!" I shrieked, pulling my legs up and away from him and underneath my covers so all that he could see was from neck and up._

"_What?" Jacob asked, confusion clear in his eyes. I watched as he crawled with unknowing seduction towards me, "What did I do?"_

"_You're naked!" I cried, "And in my bed!"_

"_But you're naked too," Jacob countered, "And I know you're the type of person who wouldn't get naked for just anyone," he said stopping inches from my face so I could feel his hot breath every time it grazed my face._

"_Jacob….I…" I began, my face heating up as I noticed his hands snaking their way towards the covers._

_I could have stopped him, but I didn't, I let his hands pull on the covers revealing my bare upper body and let him use one of his own hands to pin both of mine above my head. I also could have stopped him when he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, but I didn't, instead I opened my mouth and let him inside._

_I moaned as he dominated my mouth, massaging my tongue with his own and using his free hand to rub lightly against my chest. I was content with just kissing but before I knew it he stopped rubbing my chest and grabbed the covers again and threw them off of the bed. I cried out as he then forced me forward onto my hands and knees and quickly spread my cheeks._

"_What the fu-" I began only to be cut short as something worm and moist started trailing around my entrance, "Jacob," I managed to get out as a sort of breathy sigh._

_I soon realized that it was his tongue that was dealing me these marvelous ministrations, and when he licked my puckered entrance I was powerless to stop him, even though I don't think I wanted him too anyway. I let out a grunt as he delved his tongue inside of me and began to work the tight ring of muscle._

"_Ungh Jacob," I said as I felt my member grow painfully hard for a third time and start leaking even more of my essences as he worked me. _

_I was at such a loss for anything that I was easily flipped over onto my back, and quickly parted my legs as far as I could as Jacob settled in between me. "Beautiful," he said before he thrust into me with a single motion, filling me to the hilt._

"_God you're…you're so fucking ungh big!" I cried as I gripped onto him, noting the **lack** of pain I was feeling._

_Jacob started rocking his hips forward, pulling almost all of the way out before sliding back into me with such fluidity. I was going to come soon, I could tell by the way the fire in my stomach started to grow to molten levels. I felt like Jacob could pick up on this too as he started to thrust even harder into me._

"_So tight, so fucking tight," Jacob said, "So hot and perfectly tight."_

"_Wait," I thought to myself, "That's **not** Jacob."_

_I opened my eyes to find Paul's hot and sweaty body above me as he thrust in and out of me and that's when I lost it.

* * *

_

I shot up from bed with a gasp and took several deep breaths to try and calm myself down. I looked around my room and quickly realized that I was a mess. I was drenched in sweat , my hair plastered to my forehead, I was panting like a dog on a hot summers day, and, I stopped, looking down between my legs, I was the hardest I think I had ever been my entire life.

I quickly threw, but more like peeled, my comforter off of my body and quickly headed for my dresser to get some fresh clothes. "Oh god," I thought to myself as glances of my dream flashed through my mind, "OH GOD!"

I didn't dwell on it anymore and quickly headed for the shower, only hoping that I could get in there without David noticing me.

* * *

Okay so let me explain. It was never my intention to have this "scene" be so long, or even by a whole chapter for that matter, but I got started and I got carried away.

"Well why don't you just add on more?" you ask, well I would, but then this chapter would be pretty long and not that I can't write long chapters (just look at Beta Wolf) it's just that if I write a long chapter it's almost like readers want them to keep getting longer and longer….don't lie you know you want it!

Another reason for this chapter was at earlier stages of this fic I promised slash in the near future, but I never really gave it up so hopefully this can tie you over.

**Before I go I can say that this chapter does actually tie in for what I have planned next chapter and actually connect to the plot, so no, this isn't PWP.** Next chapter will have some interesting things including FLUFF!

**So anywho, if I get even just like 4 or 5 reviews I can give you a 95 to 99 percent guarantee that I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. I don't like being gone for over a week then just dropping off some smut and then taking off again, so if you deliver, I'll certainly deliver in the next twenty-four hours.**

**Speaking of smut how was it? I'm not really so good when it comes to actually writing it out, so it would be nice to get some feedback on that.**

One last thing before I go, I did this with another of my stories and I loved it so much I want to do it again. **What does Jack look like to you? Feel free to send me a picture link or something and who knows, if I like him enough maybe I'll make him the official Jack.**

Apologies for the long outro and I hope to see you guys REALLY soon!


	13. Paranoid and Pissed Off

Hey guys, unlike past updates it hasn't been more than a week since I've updated, it hasn't even been more than two days, but you guys held up your end of the bargain so it's only my joy to return and hold up to my end of the deal.

Nothing much to say except thanks for the QUICK and AMAZING thirteen reviews I received for the last chapter and I hope to hear from you all again.

Hopefully this chapter is as good as I want it to be and we'll have some humor, some drama, and some fluff. We can only hope right, I mean I wouldn't lie...right? Well enough stalling let's go.

* * *

**Jack POV**

A ran a hand through my damp hair as I entered my bedroom, throwing the phone down on my mattress before heading back to the dryer to collect my now fresh sheets, blankets and pillow cases. In my morning rush I had failed to remember that they probably weren't the cleanest things in the world.

I sighed as I entered my room and shut my door behind me, not caring to see, speak to, or smell the putrid drunken sight and scent that was a clearly hung over David. I had managed to get out of the shower and out of the way just in time before David ran into the bathroom and spilled his guts into the toilet bowl.

I sighed yet again as I started to make my bed. This was becoming a real problem, ever since my mother's death he slowly, but steadily, started to increase in his consumption of anything and everything alcoholic. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't care if that savage decided to drink, he could drink himself into oblivion for all I cared, but when someone is drunk they usually have a lack of self control and usually can't think out the consequences of going off on someone they don't particularly like.

Now here's where my mind raced with a number of possibilities. He could, one, continue to drink and never do anything except schedule appointments with the toilet every morning, two, he could be a sloppy drunk and destroy something, whether it be dishes or furniture every night, or three, he could become abusive.

I wouldn't put it past him to start hitting me in his intoxicated state, I'm sure deep down he somewhat blamed me for my mother's death, like I actually had something to do with it, like I was some voodoo chief of cancer. I scoffed and couldn't help but roll my now watering eyes. I rubbed them quickly, trying to clear my mind of my mom's pain.

Regardless of that there was still something I feared even more in the physical abuse department. I could handle a few punches or objects thrown at me, but what I wouldn't be able to handle would be the _touching_. It was a completely absurd thought, a most definite completely and utterly absurd thought, but knowing that didn't stop me from thinking it. I had heard about it before, granted it was rare, I still heard about it. Some desperate and lonely parent sneaking into their child's room and fondling them, telling themselves that they could see their now dead spouse in their child.

Absurd, stupid, idiotic paranoia drove the thought into my mind and I knew it would never happen, but the increasing number of sleepless nights induced by David's drunken crashing and banter with himself caused a finger nail of a sliver of doubt to exist somewhere inside of me, and every night I was kept awake I would look at my door, expecting it sweep open.

"God I'm stupid," I said as I sat down on my bed, crossing my legs as I sat in the center. I wanted to clear my head of all my irrational thoughts and I knew just the person to talk to. I reached down to the foot of the bed and picked up the house phone and quickly dialed the familiar number on the keypad and held the phone to my ear.

It rang for a few seconds before a click sounded and I was greeted by a friendly voice, "Hey Jack," Lynn greeted.

"Morning Lynn," I said into the receiver.

"So what can I do for you this Sunday morning?" Lynn asked.

"Well," I drawled on, my face flushing as the memories came back to me, "I just wanted to talk, ya know?"

"We do enough talking at school," Lynn said, "So this must be important if it can't wait until tomorrow. Spill!"

"Well you see," I said stopping short, "The thing is…."

"Uh huh…" Lynn said, "I'm going to need you to actually tell me something."

"I had a dream," I said quickly.

"Are we talking Martin Luther King kind of dream?" Lynn asked

"No you idiot, the kind you have when you sleep," I said, "Why in the hell would I call about that?"

"Well sorry," Lynn said, "I just thought otherwise since all you called me about was just a silly little dream."

"It wasn't silly and it certainly wasn't _little_," I said, finishing with a huff.

"Explain," Lynn said, here interest shining through her voice.

"Well….Quil was there," I said.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Lynn said , pausing for a few seconds, "Was it romantic?"

"What makes you think it was _that_ kind of dream?" I asked quickly.

"You're a teenage boy," Lynn said, "What other kinds of dreams do you have?"

"My mind isn't just limited to that," I said.

"Jack," Lynn said, "Let's get real for just a second."

"Fine," I said, "No, it wasn't romantic, he totally wasn't himself."

"Wait, how?" Lynn asked.

"He was completely driven by lust," I said, "Something I didn't expect to see from him."

We both seemed to pause for a few seconds to think about this, "Well how was it?"

"I guess I was kind of enjoying it," I said, "That was until Jacob showed up."

"Wait, Jacob Black?" Lynn asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Do we know any other Jacobs?" I asked her.

"So Jacob….was there.…with you...oh my god," Lynn said in a flat tone.

"I know, I'm so conf-" I began

"THAT'S SO HOT!" Lynn cried into the phone, causing me to pull away in pain, but return so not to miss anything, "That's so awesome! You totally had a threesome with Quil and Jacob."

"Calm down," I breathed, "It was only a dream, and you don't understand. I didn't have them at the same time, one minute Quil was going down on me-"

I was interrupted yet again by one of Lynn's squeals of delight, "I'm going to ignore the fact that you're happy that I was blown and the fact that you're probably visualizing it now."

"Guilty," Lynn said, "Sorry boo but that's just too amazing not to think about. My little bear being lusted after by Quil and Jacob all at once."

"In a dream," I restated, "Let's make that clear. Anyway, as I was saying, Quil was….doing that….and before I know it he stops, and I look down only to find it isn't Quil anymore, but Jacob."

"Did he go down on you too?" Lynn asked.

I rolled my eyes just thinking about it. I could see her now, sitting eagerly on her bed twirling her hair as she waited for an answer. "No," I said, "But that's no longer the focus. I'm confused Lynn."

"About what?" she asked incredulously, "You had a sex dream, big deal."

"It is a big deal," I said, "I'm supposed to be with Quil and only Quil and here I have Jacob showing up in my dreams."

"So what?" Lynn demanded, "It's a dream sweetie, you're entitled to them. I mean it's not exactly like we get to control what we dream about, and besides, I'm sure Quil's dreamt about having you and some other boy from school. You guys are teenagers and have these things called hormones that you can't exactly control, you're not going to be punished for that, in fact it might even turn Quil on."

"I'm not looking to turn him on for a while," I said as I closed my eyes and slid my hand up and down my face, "And I guess you're right, I mean it was just Jacob and Paul, nothing major."

"PAUL WAS THERE!" Lynn screamed even louder than before, followed soon by laughter, "Jack you've got to invite me to some of your dreams."

"Hahahaha," I said with sarcasm, "Just be glad I felt like telling someone this and you were my first choice."

"I'm honored," Lynn said as I heard a ruffling sound from her end, "Look, I have some things I need to do, but we'll talk more about this tomorrow. I want to know every last detail!"

"Yah alright," I said brushing her off, "I have something I have to do too."

"Bye," Lynn said with a sickly sweet tone.

"Bye," I said before hanging up and standing from my bed. While as embarrassing as that was I'm glad I at least told someone about it.

It's true, I was kind of upset with myself about the fact that my subconscious was unable to decide between Quil and Jacob, even though I had already decided to pursue Quil, my mind wouldn't seem to let Jacob go. "Maybe it has something to do with this special bond," I said to myself as I dressed, not forgetting yesterday's slip up, courtesy of Kim.

"I'll have to look into that," I said as I slipped on a light jacket and headed for the front door. I was off to see Jacob, not forgetting that he had wanted to talk with me today, and deep down, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't even a little bit excited.

* * *

When I arrived at the Black residence and knocked on the door I was a little surprised to find Billy staring up at me when the door opened. "Umm….Jack…hello," he said, not sure how he felt about me and vice versa.

"Good morning Billy," I said, trying to be as kind as possible, "Is Jacob around?"

"He's still sleeping," Billy said as he wheeled himself back into the heart of his home, "But if you want I could wake him and tell him you're here."

"No, that's all right," I said, still standing outside, "He works hard enough as it is, I'm sure he needs all the sleep he can get."

Billy nodded his head, "Well feel free to come inside and wait for him to come around," he said.

I mentally laughed, never thinking I'd see the day Billy Black actually invited me into his home on his own accord. "Thanks for the offer Billy, but it's a beautiful day, I think I'll just wait out back."

"Alright," Billy said awkwardly, "I'll send him your way once he's up."

"Thanks," I said as I shut the door for him and headed for the "back," which was really anywhere behind the house considering there were no fences our boundaries on the reservation, just nice open land, vast coast lines, and beautiful forests. "No wonder vampires find their way here," I said to myself as I sat down on a stump not too far from the back of the house.

I rested my chin in the palm of my right hand as I started to play the waiting game. I took a deep breath of fresh air and leaned back on the stump to admire the surrounding nature; I hadn't lied, it truly was a beautiful day.

I began to think about exactly what Jacob may have wanted to talk about or do, I mean I wasn't one of his "bros" or "dudes" so I don't think we were going to talk about sports or video games, or at least I don't think he expected me to. We certainly weren't going to be talking about girls considering my sexuality was as clear as day, which pretty much left nothing for us to talk about. I doubted that he'd want to talk about being a werewolf, and no teenager used school as a means for small talk unless at some sort of family gathering, so that left nothing.

I hated to admit it, but Jacob was a bit one dimensional or at least he was to me. Aside from being a werewolf Jacob was very much like your average teenage boy, nothing about him really jumped out at me, which I was sad to say. Hopefully today could show me that I was wrong and that we were compatible in some ways.

* * *

Time seemed to melt away and puffy white clouds slowly made their way inland as I continued to wait for Jacob to show up. I was content with the time and actually used the time to think about a few matters that had been troubling me lately, but all was forgotten when I heard the scratchy purr of an engine as it grew closer and closer.

I turned me head to see a hideously monstrous truck making its way towards Jacob's driveway and wondered who the hell could be behind the wheel of such a disfigured truck. I watched the truck come to a screeching stop and couldn't help but snort as one Bella Swan made her way out of the truck. "What the hell is she doing here?" I said aloud, "Jacob is supposed to be spending the day with me, not her."

I gave a loud dejected sigh as I turned back around and waited for anything to happen. I found it quickly in the shirtless forms of Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry as they emerged from the forest in the distance and started making their way towards me, or at least my general direction. I swallowed the lump in my throat and crossed my legs before the four bronzed wolves got too close.

I nearly had whiplash as my head snapped around at the audible slam of a door. I watched as Bella remerged from the front of the house and started making her ways towards the pack, who were now surprisingly close. I felt completely unnoticed as the pack and Bella came to a head a few feet displaced from the stump I was sitting on.

"What did you do?" Bella demanded as she approached the pack, "What did you do to him?" she fumed as she shoved Sam.

Sam put a hand up to calm the others who seemed to surge with anger at the small action against their leader. I watched simply wanting to see what would happen to her, considering how in over her head she was. "What did we do?" Paul seethed, his dislike for Bella clear and evident, "What did he do, what'd he tell you?"

I couldn't help the small grin that spread across my face as Sam unsuccessfully tried to keep both Paul and Bella calm. I lost all interest with what Bella had to say but perked up as the pack started to laugh and let my mouth drop slightly as Bella slapped Paul.

"Ooooo dumb choice bitch," I thought to myself as Paul began to huff and puff and look about ready to blow any house down.

I had known Paul for some time and I had never seen him as angry as he had been in that exact moment. I had seen Sam as a werewolf before and knew that they were huge, but nothing could prepare me to actually see Paul burst out of his skin and become a giant ball of fur.

My hands trembled slightly and my eyes widened to the point where I looked like a cartoon character, but thankfully I handled it better than Bella. Regularly I would have laughed, but now I took no joy in watching Bella scream and run from Paul, knowing I'd have probably done the same if I hadn't known about the pack.

"Bella," the man of the hour cried as he finally appeared, vaulting off of his back porch. I watched in awe as Jacob started running towards her, only to leap over her and explode in the air, leaving bits and pieces of his clothing all along the ground.

Bella huffed on the ground in shock and we somehow connected eyes for a few seconds before we broke apart and turned back to the standoff before us. I watched as Paul and Jacob snarled at each other and circled before they pounced and began to bite and claw at any patch of fur they could get their paws on or sink their fangs into.

I was truly shocked that those two could even think about doing that to each other, but I guess there were some things I wasn't meant to understand, and this was certainly one of them. I guess I missed some exchange because before I knew it Embry and Jared were making their way over to Bella and helping her off the ground before leading her away.

I turned my eyes back to Sam as he continued to watch the brawl between Paul and Jacob, and if I was being perfectly honest, I was slightly offended that the only person who had seemed to notice me was Bella, her of all people.

Sam looked like he was about to leave and break up the fight, but a fake cough from me caught his attention. "Oh," was all he could muster up as he looked at me.

"Oh indeed," I said.

"Jack…" Sam said, seemingly at a loss for words, "I wasn't expecting you here."

"Apparently not," I said, "And I'm guessing Jacob doesn't exactly remember that I was coming over."

"I'm sorry," Sam said walking over to me and pulling me off of the stump.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said as I brushed off the back of my jeans, "But I'm assuming it would be best for everyone if I headed home. I'm sure now that Bella knows the secret Jacob has some explaining to do to her."

"I'm sorry," Sam said again, "If you want you can come with us and wait for Jacob to take care of his responsibilities and then talk with him."

"Thanks but no thanks," I said, "With Bella here I'd be lucky to get five seconds of his time, and I wouldn't want to intrude on your pack." I didn't know where this surge of pure spite was coming from, but I figured I had finally reached my brink, "Just tell Jake I stopped by."

"Jack wait, you wouldn't be-" Sam started, only to be interrupted by me.

"Goodbye Sam," I said as I started walking home. I didn't care if I was being an asshole right now, Jacob had blown me off twice in the same weekend and I wasn't about to wait around for him only to have him give me some half assed apology and promise to make it up to me yet again.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I lunged for Paul's neck but he evaded me and went for one of my legs, but I hopped to the side in an attempt to try and head butt him in the ribs.

"**That's enough**," Sam stated in his alpha tone, "**Break it up**."

Paul and I immediately halted in our actions and stood before Sam, "Phase back," he said, not needing to force us to, we already knew we were in deep enough shit.

As Paul and I both shifted back Sam magically produced two pairs of shorts and threw them at us. We both quickly dressed and stood before him, "Must you two always fight?" Sam asked us, arms crossed, "I mean I can understand the occasional scuffle but damn it, did you really have to do that it in front of Bella?"

"Yes, especially when it involves leech girl," Paul said through gritted teeth.

"Shut up," I seethed.

"Enough," Sam said, "You have enough things to worry about Jacob. You can start by explaining in full detail to Bella what we are and then you can enjoy the pleasure of taking over patrol for tonight with Embry."

"But what about Paul?" I whined like a five year old complaining to his dad, "He fought too!"

"Don't worry about Paul," Sam said turning to him, "He'll have his own form of punishment as well. If I were you Jacob I'd be more concerned about how you're going to explain things to Bella and how you're going to apologize to Jack."

"FUCK!" I cursed, I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to talk to him today, "I'll have to call and reschedule with him before we go."

"I don't think he'll be taking any of your calls," Sam said.

"Why's that?" I asked, only to suddenly realize that something had to have happened considering I was the only one who knew about our meeting today. I looked to Sam who seemed to be waiting with the answer.

"I'm guessing you failed to notice him sitting on a tree stump through the entire exchange between you and Paul." Sam said, "I tried to convince him to stay around but he said that he wouldn't get any of your time with Bella around."

Paul snorted and I turned to glare at him, "What?" I asked, venom dripping in my voice.

"He's pretty dead on," Paul said, "You'd rather spend your time with leech girl instead of your half-print, pretty pathetic if you ask me. You want someone whose just playing with you instead of someone who obviously really likes you enough to wait outside on a tree stump in the morning"

"Shut up, you don't know anything," I said, turning back to Sam, only to be surprised when I could see the tiniest smidge of disappointment in his eyes. Did Sam agree with Paul?

"Oh really?" Paul asked, "Exhibit B: the bonfire."

I was about to lash out and start our whole fight all over again when Sam held up his hands. "I'm sorry Jacob, but he's right. I want you to really think about who'd you rather be with because although it's not a full on imprint, Jack is still subconsciously expecting some sort of affection from you, and if you truly aren't interested it's better that you set him straight as soon as possible. I'd rather not have unneeded drama revolving around the pack. Understood?"

I ground my teeth together, "Understood," I mumbled, truly realizing what a huge hole I had to dig myself out of.

* * *

Okay so this chapter was pretty long and I didn't even get to the fluff I promised you guys!

**So here's the deal, if I get another good amount of reviews for this chapter then I'll post the next chapter Monday, maybe even tomorrow if I get enough.  
**

**I promise it'll have the fluff**; it'll be the very first thing of the chapter. So I apologize for not having that in here this chapter, but everything ran a bit longer than expected.

One last thing before I go, I did this with another of my stories and I loved it so much I want to do it again. **What does Jack look like to you? Feel free to send me a picture link or something and who knows, if I like him enough maybe I'll make him the official Jack.**

Hope to see you guys soon!


	14. Catnap

Hey guys, it's Monday and I'm holding up my end of the bargain and delivering another chapter. I received a great response for chapter, so thanks to the AMAZING sixteen reviews.

Well this is a rather short intro, but I guess that's because I can't think of anything else to say. Hmmmmmmm...maybe I should dilly dally a bit up here so the first few lines don't look so scrunched together. There we go.

Hope you guys enjoy yourselves and hope to hear from you at the bottom.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I let out a frustrated grunt as I kicked a pebble down my path home. I watched as it skipped and bounded down the path in front of me before settling to a stop. I continued to walk with my hands in my jacket pockets and when I reached the pebble I kicked it once again, pretending it was Jacob's head, or another spherical part of his anatomy.

"Stupid Bella," I said, "What does she have that I don't? A pussy? Tits? What's so great about those anyway?" I rolled my eyes, hoping that Jacob's reasons for Bella weren't at least purely physical, "And so what if they are, why should I even care?"

I nodded my head and continued walking home. When I could see my home approaching in the distance I grew slightly panicked and confused. There was a lone figure sitting on the front steps to my house and I silently prayed that David hadn't taken his morning sickness right to our front lawn. I wouldn't care about anything he had to say to me if I had to pass him; his slurs would be brushed off easily enough, no, I was more concerned with what people who saw him would say.

I wasn't the one who was drinking and getting piss drunk, but somehow I knew the words would find some way back to me and how it was all my fault, they always somehow did. I could just hear it now, _"Have you seen David recently?" Fat Housewife asked._

_"No," Bitchy Housewife replied, "Why, what's wrong with him?"_

_"It seems as if his son has finally driven him to the bottle," Slutty Housewife responded._

"Fucking bitches," I scoffed, just thinking about it making my blood begin to boil. Before I realized it I was nearly in front of my home and quickly preparing myself to get past David when I took another glance and realized it wasn't David sitting on the steps, but Quil.

I guess the sound of my feat trudging along through the kempt grass caught his attention and Quil looked up to smile at me just as I stopped in front of him. "There you are," he said with a simple, but quaint grin on his face, "I was beginning to wonder where you had gone off to."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I showed up about thirty minutes ago and knocked on your door, and when no one answered I got a bit concerned," Quil said.

"Sorry," I said, "I went to see Jacob; he said he wanted to talk but that was until Bella showed up, so I decided to come back."

"Well it's a good thing that you did," Quil said, "Otherwise who knows how long I would have been waiting for you to come back."

Speaking of which, why was Quil here? I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder, "Not to be rude Quil, but _why_ exactly are you here?"

"Don't you remember?" Quil asked me, "You said that you wanted to talk today."

And then I had remembered, I had asked him to come over on Sunday right before Jacob invited me to the bonfire. "That's right," I said, "I'm sorry Quil."

"What for?" he asked lifting my head so he could look at me.

"I forgot that we were supposed to spend the day together, and if Jacob hadn't been unavailable then I would have left you waiting for who knows how long." I said, "I'm not being very good to my boyfriend."

I looked down in a pinch of humiliation and a dash of shame. I waited for Quil to respond with some sort of angry comment, but instead was shocked when I felt his lips press against my forehead. My eyes widened and I looked up to find Quil grinning at me, looking extremely pleased with himself. "What was that for?" I asked

"You called me your boyfriend," Quil stated with a face splitting grin, "And unlike some people, you've been honest with me."

My heart swelled a bit as I looked at the pure and utter happiness on his face. "Still, aren't you mad that I went to Jacob's and basically forgot about you?"

"Not really, I know you have a lot on your plate," Quil said, "The fact is that you came back and instead of lying, you apologized and actually made me happy. Ever since Jacob and Embry stopped talking to me I've been really lonely, but with you it seems like that's starting to change, and I actually have someone who cares about me again."

We just sat there for a few moments, enjoying the silence and sounds of birds chirping off in the distance. Deciding to be daring, I leaned forward and slumped against his side, "I like you," I said as my arms moved around him to hug him.

"I like you too," Quil said hugging me to his chest, "A lot."

I couldn't help but smile and rub my head a bit against his chest. I stood and pulled him up, "Let's go inside," I said.

"Alright," Quil said, following me as I opened the door and led us to my room. I was going a little quicker than normal, hoping to make it there before David decided to appear from whatever dark corner of the house he was hiding in.

I let out a mental sigh of relief as my hand went around my door knob and quickly opened it. I beckoned Quil in before shutting the door behind us. Inside my room I looked down at my door knob and wished that I had a lock, but didn't dwell on it as I turned around only to find Quil examining my room.

"Cute," he said, "It's very cozy."

"Thanks," I said sitting down on my bed, watching him with interest as he looked around my room. I was slightly surprised as he took a deep breath and exhaled with what seemed like satisfaction.

"Smells just like you too," Quil said, "It's really relaxing."

"Oh really?" I asked, "And what exactly do I smell like."

Quil turned to me, a slight blush on his face, "Well it's hard to describe," he began, "There's definitely a scent of pine in there, a touch of mint, and the potent scent of vanilla."

"That's probably just my shampoo," I said, twiddling my thumbs.

Quil couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth, "Then don't stop using it," he said, causing me to look up at him in question, "Because it smells wonderful."

"Alright," I said, watching him as he took a seat in the chair across from my bed.

We stared at each other for a few seconds and just watched each other, this sort of awkward silence filling the room as we remained separated. "This doesn't feel right," I said.

"I know what you mean," Quil said, standing from the chair, walking over to join me on my bed. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he sat down next to me and pressed lightly against my shoulders, effectively getting me onto my back.

I blushed as he slid down next to me, resting on his chest so that we could look at each other with the slightest twist of our heads. "Better," he said as he looked at me.

"Quil?" I asked, "Don't you think this is a bit….intimate?"

"Well," Quil said, "I don't feel right sitting across the room from you, and I'm particularly fond of the idea of sitting hunched over on your bed and breaking our backs, besides this just feels right to me; it feels special."

"Special," I breathed lowly. I looked up at Quil and nearly melted and the sincere look of love and care he had upon gazing at me, while resting on his elbows. "I suppose your right," I said with a smile.

Quil lent down and kissed my forehead again running a hand through my hair as he did. I looked back at him in awe and truly loved being around him. We had hardly been "dating" for any time at all, but it seemed like we were both almost so desperate for affection that we truly relished in the fact that we were getting what we wanted from someone we could genuinely grow to love and care for deeply. In all honesty it still seemed to all be happening fast, but his warm touches and heartfelt looks were enough to make me overlook that fact.

"So, let's talk, shall we?" Quil breathed as he settled in next to me.

I nodded my head and we began talking on a wide range of subjects, spending the next few hours cut off from society as we learned more about each other and began to build a relationship off of the information we learned. Although it was such a relaxed environment with Quil I still kept my mind sharp, taking mental notes about Quil so I could try and be the best boyfriend possible to him.

I was about to speak up and start talking about a new topic when a yawn interrupted me. Quil looked at me with a cute grin, "Didn't get enough sleep?" he asked me.

"I guess not," I said as I yawned again.

Quil looked about ready to emit a small chuckle before he was unable to stifle a yawn of his own, "I suppose I didn't get enough sleep either. Care for a little catnap?"

"Here?" I asked, my face heating up at the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as Quil.

"Yah silly," Quil said, "Where else would we go?"

"Right," I said as Quil and I stood so I could draw back my bed's covers. I slowly slid into the bed with Quil and as we settled in a comfortable position, however I didn't realize how I seemed to inch my way to the edge of the bed, trying to create as much space between Quil and I as possible.

I heard Quil laugh from behind me before I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me away from the edge and against his chest, "Don't worry Jack, I don't bite."

I smiled and pressed back against him as I slid a hand up and down his bare arm. Once again this all felt extremely fast, being in my bed together, about to fall asleep like it was a common occurrence between us, but played it off on the fact that Quil was getting the much needed attention and love he lacked when Jacob and Embry essentially abandoned him, and I justified this to myself by telling myself that Quil was the first person to love and touch me in a passionate and deep way since my mother had left me.

I felt Quil rest his head on the crook of my neck as his grip around my waist increased and I was content with falling asleep then and there had it not been for the sudden flash back of images and sounds from the dream that had graced my presence just a couple of hours ago. Suddenly all I could think about was sex, "Was this leading to sex? Was I ready for sex if it did? Was Quil? Do I want sex? Does Quil?"

I was driving myself insane as a miniature war raged on in my head and I soon realized and admitted to myself that I wasn't ready for sex. Sure I had touched myself in the past and had fantasies about certain encounters, but I certainly wasn't ready to take that plunge with Quil, or anyone for that matter. I quickly decided that I needed to bring the topic of conversation up in case I found myself in a position that I wasn't comfortable with, but didn't exactly have the grounds to get out of.

I was so embarrassed with what I was about to do, but knew that I had to do it. While I wasn't some zero fun prude, I wasn't about to slip my clothes off and spread my legs, and I just hoped that Quil would understand that. "Hey Quil?" I began, noting the way he drew had his hands slightly under my shirt as he drew circles on my hips.

"Yah," he replied, the fatigue evident in his voice.

"What do you think about sex?" I asked.

Quil's hands immediately stopped and I thought maybe I had gone too far but was stopped as Quil began to speak, "I'm not really ready for that," Quil began, causing a wave of relief to flow over me, "I'm sorry Jack."

"Oh don't worry Quil," I said, turning over to face him, "I just wondered because I'm not ready either. I was worried because I didn't want you thinking I was inadequate or anything, I really do like you Quil."

Quil smiled at me, "Why would you worry about that?"

"I was just worried because I didn't want either of us to get the wrong idea or anything." I said, "I really like you Quil and I wouldn't want anything screwing up what we have with each other right now. This relationship is in the beginning stages and how we handle ourselves will really shape the things to come."

Quil nodded his head in agreement, "Good, because I'm perfectly content with hugs and just holding your hand at the moment."

"As am I," I said, "I mean I've never even kissed anyone, so sex is still a ways off."

Quil paused and looked at me, "You've never kissed someone?"

"No," I said, "We both know girls aren't my thing, and you're my first boyfriend, so I've never really been _exposed_ to that."

"I see," Quil said, his eyes moving back and forth as he seemed to grow excited with the prospect of receiving my first kiss, "Well hopefully I can be your first," he said kissing my forehead yet again.

"Hopefully," I said before I emitted another yawn.

"Let's get back to that nap," Quil said, settling back down and pulling me back against him. I let out a peaceful sigh as I let Quil's warmth wash over me and rock me into a gentle sleep as I rested in his arms. This was how Quil and I were supposed to be, cute and innocent. Just this one meeting today quenched all my fears about him and showed how false my dream involving him had been. Sure maybe he could be dominant and demanding in bed and really know how to take control, but outside of that he was exactly as I knew and wanted him; cute, kind, gentle and caring, exactly what I wanted a boyfriend to be, and when those first times came I knew that Quil would be just as loving and caring as he always had been, and that left me excited for the future.

I fell asleep and waited to see what the future would bring.

* * *

Hmmmmm….I'm not really happy with this chapter mainly because I once again didn't get nearly as far as I planned.

I had so much more that I expected to do with my allotted space, but I once again incorrectly gauged what I had to work with.

I could have continued but I felt like this scene could and I guess, really needed to stand on its own, and there really was no time to start what I wanted to do next.

**So once again, if I get a good amount of reviews the next chapter will be posted Thursday**, Wednesday if I'm feeling really determined, but I still have another story that also requires and update as well.

**I promise you that if I get to where I want next chapter that it's going to be a good one. I have this really great scene for Jack planned and I'm extremely eager to deliver it to you guys, so now all I need is the motivation from you guys.**

I guess that there's nothing left to say except that I'm really sorry about how short the length is, but I couldn't start on what I had planned next because the chapter would have been longer then my tastes for this fic, and the very next scene just fits together with the next chapter better as a whole then it would have with this one.

One last thing before I go, I did this with another of my stories and I loved it so much I want to do it again. **What does Jack look like to you? Feel free to send me a picture link or something and who knows, if I like him enough maybe I'll make him the official Jack. I've gotten some really great pictures, but I'm still eager for more.  
**

Sorry for the long outro again and I hope to see you guys really soon.


	15. I'm Not Sorry

Hey guys, I thought I'd just try and push forward and get this to you today instead of tomorrow. July is encroaching upon us quickly and I realized that I still have two stories in progress and a promised two stories, one of which I said I'd be starting in July, but I don't know if that'll be happening now.

Anyway I think this chapter is going to be pretty major not as a whole but for one scene. It will most likely if not surely change your opinion about Jack, for better or worse, but that's up to you. This is who Jack is and I'm not going to change things about him just so people like him.

**The beginning, I hate to say, is a bit of high school filler, but I tried to make it a bit humorous and anyone who has ever taken gym class and hated it will probably appreciate it. I also tried to work in a bit of Jacob and Jackness into it. Another reason for the filler is that after this chapter the story is really going to pick up and there really won't be any more room for pointless fun like this.**

Enough of that though, thanks for the INCREDIBLE thirteen reviews for last chapter. Each one of those brightens up my day and glues a smile on my face. Hopefully I'll see you all again at the bottom.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I yawned as I pulled my shirt over my head and replaced it with my gym shirt. I let out another yawn as I placed my shirt into my gym locker and unbuckled my belt and slipped off my jeans before pulling on my loose shorts. I locked away my clothes and backpack before putting my shoes back on and heading for the entrance of the locker room where I found Paul, Jared and Embry waiting for me, all dressed in the same plain and boring gym clothes as myself.

I took my spot at the helm and soon we all began to walk in our little formation, heading out towards the field for our first class of the day; gym, which also happened to be my first opportunity for damage control.

It was yesterday that I had learned that Bella was the reason why the red headed bitch leech continually showed her face around La Push, and yesterday was the second time I didn't do myself any favors when it came to my relationship with Jack, and now I hoped to try and apologize during our first class together.

I paused as I spotted Jack talking with one of his friends, Kelsey, on the grass. Did I approach him and flat out apologize or did I give him some space and time to cool down? Embry, Paul and Jared stopped and pooled around me, following my line of sight and then quickly looked back to me. "What are you going to do?" Embry asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I think I should just give him some space."

Paul scoffed and shook his head back and forth, "Wrong," he chirped.

"What would you know?" I hissed.

"I know that he keeps looking over here every few seconds in between talking to his friend, which I'm guessing means that he wants you to go over there." Paul said, his hiss equally as venomous as the one I had delivered.

I glared at Paul before turning to look at Jack only to find that he actually was looking at us, and when I connected eyes with him instead of turning away and acting like he wasn't looking his stare turned into a stern glare that was focused dead set on me.

I mentally whimpered and knew that if I had been a wolf at that moment my ears would be flattened and pressed against my head as the heated glare continued. I was about to suck it up and go over and try to talk to him, when the shrill cry of a whistle caused everyone to wince and turn to see our teacher approaching with a bag of flags and a single football.

"Everyone line up," he called as he somehow produced a clipboard and pencil. I crossed my arms as he took roll and waited for him to begin speaking, "All right, today we're going to play some football, and considering that we don't exactly have enough students to form more than two teams and violence and or contact isn't allowed at school anyway, it'll be a fun, simple, and harmless game of coed flag football."

All of the girls immediately groaned while most of the guys began to smile and cheer. I noticed that Jack and Kelsey looked anything but pleased with the class activity, and quickly felt sympathetic for them.

* * *

I don't know how but somehow Embry, Jared, Paul, Jack, Kelsey and I all found ourselves on the same team along with nine other students; red flags circling our waists as we headed to one end of the field, the other team of fifteen students on the opposite end with blue flags.

I have to say, it was rather odd seeing this big a jumble of kids all on the same small field about to play football, but thought nothing of it, glad that I had found something I could do to take my mind off of the shit storm that my life was at the moment, and considering that the pack was on the same team with the more athletic girls I took pleasure in knowing that we were going to crush the other team.

The game went down pretty much the exact way I had expected it to, my team slaughtering the other. It was a blow out, forty-nine to seven, courtesy of seven touchdowns all made by Embry. Paul and Jared had been unstoppable on defense, but I told them to let the other team slip by once so we didn't look too much like freaks of nature, even though I'm sure that thought was already instilled into the thoughts of the other team. The rest of our team really had to do nothing the entire game except stand there, but I was determined to at least talk to Jack and involve myself with him somehow, so when we huddled up to devise a play I turned to Jack and told him I'd be passing it to him.

"The hell you are," he said, as he glared.

"What?" I asked, "You can't just sit here the entire time and not do anything."

"Then tell that to the rest of the team," Jack said, only to be shoved by Kelsey and another girl that were standing next to him, "You're not passing me the damn ball."

"Just get open," I said before breaking the huddle and taking my place behind Jared.

"Hike!" I called and before I knew it the ball came flying back at me and most of my team started charging forward. I backed up and my eyes darted back and forth to find Jack, and when I found him I let out a growl of frustration when I saw that he and Kelsey were doing almost everything possible not to be open.

I let out a shout as I chucked the football in a perfect spiral towards Jack. Upon noticing the brown ball whiz through the air towards them Kelsey emitted a scream before darting away in the opposite direction, leaving Jack alone to notice the ball coming towards him. "GOD DAMMNIT JACOB!" he screamed before backing up.

I cringed slightly but watched in awe as the ball slowly slid into his awaiting arms before safely settling to a rest. I was about to let out a cry of joy for the success of the play until I saw a large figure charge Jack's side and slam him to the ground, causing my vision to swim red with fury in milliseconds.

A whistle's cry pierced the air and our teacher headed out onto the field, "CHRIST GEORGE," he screamed at the kid who had just tackled Jack to the ground, "I SAID NO CONTACT!"

I momentarily ignored my urge to snap George's neck and raced over to the growing crowd that surrounded Jack, who was still sprawled out on the grass. I pushed the others out of the way to find Kelsey kneeling next to Jack who was resting a hand on his forehead and groaning in pain.

"Are you okay," Kelsey asked her friend, glad to see that Jack actually had friends and not everyone, like George, had feelings of hostility towards him.

"Fuck," Jack said as he sat up and rubbed the side he was tackled from. I wanted to reach out and cradle him gently in my arms, and in all honesty the only thing that was stopping me was the number of students around us. I couldn't care what they would have to say, but Jack probably wouldn't want to be embarrassed like that, not to mention he most likely wouldn't let me lay a finger on him right now.

"Here," I said extending my hand out to help him up, "Let me help you."

Jack inspected my hand like it was ridden with some sort of disease before he huffed and stood up on his own, "Asshole," he mumbled.

My eye twitched just slightly at the rude comment, "I was just trying to be polite," I said, "No need to be a jerk."

"Well, he _did_ tell you not to pass him the ball," Jared said from behind me before snickering.

"And don't forget that you weren't exactly polite this weekend," Paul said lowly so only the pack's sensitive ears could pick up on it.

I let out a small growl of frustration before I turned to Jack, "I'm sorry," I said.

Jack seemed to ignore me as Embry walked over and asked him if he was alright. "I'll be fine," Jack said, "Thanks for asking Embry, it's nice to know someone cares."

"Oh come on," I said, "I'm sorry! Don't you think you're overreacting?"

Jack looked at me like I was out of my mind before speaking up, "Perhaps," he said as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, "But I don't give a damn."

I watched, my mouth agape, as Kelsey began to somewhat help him back to the locker rooms. "Well that was a bust," Paul said, "So much for your supposed damage control."

I growled again, "Give him time," Embry said, "He's got the exact classes with him after lunch."

I nodded my head in agreement before I started to head back up to get changed.

* * *

I could tell lunch was going to end soon as I was planning out what I could do or say to Jack to at least try and get back in his good graces. English would be my best opportunity to try and talk to him considering we sat right next to each other, but I had a feeling he'd stab me in the eye with his pencil before I could get more than a sentence in.

I thought that was a bit extreme, all of this was really, but knew now that he did in fact like me, but the question was, did I? I definitely liked him as a friend, but did I like him like he liked me? I knew I wanted to be friends with him, but then what was to happen if things didn't work out with Bella, did I really want to go to him?

Before I could dwell on my thoughts of what I wanted romantically any more I was interrupted by a buzzing that was coming from my pocket. Jared and Paul stopped talking and Embry paused from his lunch to all look at me as I answered my phone, "Hello?" I asked.

"Jake," Sam's voice rang clear, "Get the others and meet up with me in the forest outside of school, we need to patrol."

"Why?" I whined, my thoughts racing to my now ruined attempt to talk with Jack.

"The Forks Police Department has finally decided to take a more "hands on" approach in their search of the missing person cases in Forks and La Push and are going to be searching the area." Sam said.

I let out an agitated sigh as the bitch leech created yet another problem for us, "When do you need us?"

"Now," Sam said, "Harry said they'd be starting soon and we should make sure that Victoria doesn't show up and create even more unnecessary problems."

"Alright," I said before I hung up, "We'll see you there."

I looked at the others at it seemed that they already knew what was coming, "Let's go," I said grabbing my backpack from the ground and heading for the outer rim of the school.

* * *

**Jack POV**

"I'm so late," I said as I ran towards school and made my way towards the locker room. I had accidentally overslept this morning in I guess was an attempt to rid myself of some of the pain that I was inflicted with yesterday and now I was paying the price as I quickly tore my clothes off and dressed in my gym uniform before heading out to the field.

Now that I was here I was a bit anxious to see Jacob again. He had bailed before English yesterday for unknown reasons and hadn't come back before the day was over. Considering I hadn't seen Paul, Jared, or Embry I assumed that they had something werewolf related that they had to take care of.

My mind flashed back to yesterday and all the emotions and feelings that were flowing through me when it had come to dealing with Jacob. I remember connecting eyes with him and basically daring him to come and talk to me, even though I actually wanted him to, and I also remembered his pathetic attempt to try and talk with me that involved a football followed by a tackle.

I rolled my eyes and was about to continue but stopped once I stepped out onto the field and took in the sight before me. No one was talking, and a lot of heads were down, and there was just this aura of sorrow that was pressing down on me as I walked towards Kelsey.

"Man, who died?" I joked as I wrapped my arms around Kelsey who looked as equally as sad as the others.

"Harry Clearwater," Kelsey mumbled, her eyes still fixated on the blades of grass below us.

"What?" I asked, shock racing through me, "Are you serious? You can't be serious."

"I'm serious, he died," she mumbled.

"How?" I asked as I finally began to understand why everyone was acting the way they were.

"He was helping out with some police thing yesterday," Kelsey said as she wiped her eyes, "Showing them the land or something when he just had a heart attack, just like that."

"Just yesterday?" I asked.

Kelsey nodded her head once more before the class started with the arrival of our teacher, leaving me to stand in shock by this completely sudden piece of news that just rocked my mind.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day in school just thinking about what this meant for the entire tribe. Harry had served on the council and was an important figure to the entire tribe, and in the course of twenty-four hours he was gone and he had left a gaping hole in his place.

I noticed how everyone around school was just in shambles, and saw firsthand how important Harry must have been to everyone if he was having this kind of effect on them. The news had spread like wildfire as it seemed like everyone around school, from faculty down to the youngest of students, all knew about his sudden death.

I think I was probably the only one who didn't look sad, but instead lost in thought. My internal feelings were eating me up and I struggled to contain how I truly felt, and if I didn't vent to the right person and soon, then I might let something slip. It was at lunch as my friends sat with Quil and me in an awkward silence that I decided Quil was my best option, "Hey Quil," I said, "Can you come over to my house today after school, it's kind of important."

"Sure," Quil said with a solemn look on his face, "I have to stay after for something for ten minutes, but I'll meet you at your place after, alright?"

"Alright," I said as I gripped his hand and soon after headed for English class where Jacob's absence still haunted me.

Halfway through the period a thought formed in my head and I just ran with it. There had to have been something more to Harry's death if Jacob was still gone, something else must of happened for him to still be gone. I played with different scenarios in my head throughout the rest of the day, and before I knew it I was walking towards my home alone.

* * *

I sat on a small hill near my house as I waited for Quil to show up. My bag was thrown on the ground next to me as the air began to chill and a slight breeze began to pick up. I combed a hand through my wind tossed hair and let out a sigh as I prepared myself for what I had to say. I didn't know why I had the urge to say what I was going to say, but this was something that I couldn't keep to myself, something I wouldn't allow myself to keep bottled up inside of me to let it sit and stir for who knows how long.

I lifted my head and saw that Quil was approaching at a steady pace; his jacket zipped up and hands in his pockets as he placed one foot in front of the other. I smiled at him as he climbed the small hill I sat on before plopping down next to me and hugging my side before he let his backpack slide off of his shoulders. We sat together in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"So there was something important?" Quil asked from beside me.

"Yeah," I said, "Something I needed to get off my chest."

"Well then," Quil said, "What is it?"

"I have to warn you Quil, you're probably not going to like what I have to say," I said as I turned to look him in the eyes, "But if we're going to be in a relationship I feel like I should be honest with you and not act like everything is fine and lie about how I feel."

Quil nodded his head apprehensively and looked at me to continue.

"I'm not sorry," I said.

Quil froze and looked at me with confused eyes. I turned away and slid my legs towards my chest so I could rest my head on my knees. "I'm not sorry, I'm not sad, and I'm not going to cry," I said, "I'm relieved, I'm glad, but I'm not going to smile about it."

"Jack…I don't understand," Quil said.

"I'm not sorry that Harry Clearwater died," I said, coming out with it, "I'm relieved that he's gone."

Quil fidgeted next to me and although he didn't vocalize his opinion or view I knew what he was thinking and I knew that he wanted to, I knew that he wanted to ask me how I could feel that way, and I was more than willing to explain.

"I see everyone around me and how they're nearly heartbroken over the loss, but I won't pretend that I am." I began, "Why in my right mind should I be sad about losing someone who made my life hell? He never liked me and although he didn't wish death upon me, he never wished or exhibited good will towards me or my mother and I know he prayed that we would just leave."

It seemed like Quil was about to say something but I cut him off, "I know I'll get looks when I show up to school tomorrow like nothing is wrong, but I don't care, and that's because there really isn't anything wrong, my life is now lacking one less person who has feelings of hostility and ill will towards me and I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy about that."

I could tell that Quil was getting more upset with each passing second but I continued to pour how I felt out to him, "People may call me a horrible person because I'm insensitive to them and how they've lost someone they loved and respected, but no one showed up on my door step when my mother died, no one came to comfort me and I was just a child, I was just thirteen when she died Quil, and no one cared!"

Quil stood from his spot and reached down for his backpack, "People talked to my father at the funeral and told him how sorry they were, but not me, I was still viewed as the smelly garbage that my mom brought with her to La Push, and what some people don't realize was that without my mother I was totally alone."

Quil looked down and stared at me, "She was my blockade, my defense from all the bad things people had to say, and when she was around at least the bad things they said were about both of us, but when she was gone I no longer had any defense and all the attention shifted to me."

I stood and grabbed Quil's arm as he started to walk off, "Do you think that was easy for me?" I asked him, "I was thirteen and I had people breathing down my neck to basically ship out of here when I was still dealing with the death of my mother and coming to terms with my sexuality."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Quil asked.

"Because if we're going to be in a relationship then you need to know how I feel about this," I said, "You need to know that I'm so happy that someone who made my life hell is now gone and never coming back."

I let go of Quil's arm and turned my back on him, "I'm sorry for you if you think that I'm a horrible person, but I'm not, not in my mind. My words are justified with my reasons and damn it I'm going to be happy and I'm still going to live my life as if nothing's wrong because guess what, **nothing** is wrong."

I let out a breath as I finished with what I had to say. There was probably still more to say inside of me but I couldn't filter anything more out of my mind at the moment, but knew that it would have a chance to be said in the future; this was enough for now.

"Everyone needs time," Quil said as he walked down the hill, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned and watched Quil go, no longer knowing where I stood with him, and knew that things were going to change and right now I didn't know how they would.

* * *

So there you have it, that big scene. I'm sorry if you didn't think it was big, but that was pretty big to me. Jack admitting his grief over his mother and his relief with having someone die is pretty major in my book. I guess it wasn't so much a major scene rather more a major moment.

Things are going to continue to step up next chapter right from the get go and I hope that you guys will enjoy every second of it, **and if you thought this conversation was said and done with then I'll tell you now that it will be the source of another scene similar in the future between Jack and someone else.**

**You should note that if you read or have read more than this story by me then there is a rather important update on my profile that you should read that is loaded with some information about my writing for the future.**

Our little bargains seem to work on both ends so once again if I get a good amount of reviews I'll update by Saturday, how's that? And besides, I should get some love for a long chapter.

One last thing before I go, I did this with another of my stories and I loved it so much I want to do it again. **What does Jack look like to you? Feel free to send me a picture link or something and who knows, if I like him enough maybe I'll make him the official Jack. I've gotten some really great pictures, but I'm still eager for more.**

See you soon!


	16. I Care

Hey guys, our deals have been going pretty swell and as promised I'm updating today, and I hope you enjoy what I have. Last chapter was met with mixed reactions and I'm hoping with what I have to show this chapter and more in the future that I can sway you to Jack's side.

Anyway thanks for the OUTSTANDING thirteen reviews for last chapter; I loved each one of them. I respond to each one that I can, and if your anonymous sorry, but feel free to make a profile and I'll reply and talk with you as much as you want =) Sorry if that seems demanding, but I'd prefer if I didn't run up the word count each chapter with replies. Sorry if I seem like a bitch, I just don't like doing it, that's why I apologize for long outros.

Just a note, the first scene was actually supposed to be the last scene and vice versa but realized it would be better this way, so I hope you enjoy and really see why the story is going to start picking up, starting this chapter.

* * *

**Jack POV**

As I sat on my usual bench for lunch with my friends I could tell by the mood in the atmosphere that nothing had changed in the past twenty-four hours; people were still upset over the loss of Harry Clearwater and it seemed like it was going to take everyone a while to try and get on with their lives, rightfully so, considering how big of a role he had on the reservation.

The silence that seemed to cling around us was beginning to drive me mad as I moved from solemn face to solemn face, each one offering no distinct differences from the previous one. I prayed that someone would say something and try and initiate a conversation, but no one budged, each one lost in their own thoughts; whether they were still on Harry I had no idea.

I let out a small sigh as I leaned backwards and settled in for the remainder of lunch and began to think to myself. I hadn't seen Quil since yesterday when I had basically poured my heart out to him regarding how I felt, and now I almost regretted it; I had severely misjudged what Quil's response was going to be and now it seemed like I had destroyed the bond he had with me. I was going to dwell and spin my thoughts further but put them aside as I looked up to find Quil approaching rather slowly, a sense of caution to him.

He stopped in front of the bench, causing the majority of us to look up at him and see the apprehension that his eyes seemed to hold. We stared at each other for a few moments before his mouth began to move, "Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure," I said standing slowly and following him. I followed close behind him as he led me forward at a leisurely pace towards one of the more elusive and secluded corners of the school; somewhere we surely wouldn't be bothered.

Quil sat down on the hard floor and I moved to sit next to him as I rested my head against the wall. I was surprised when I felt a warm hand lightly grasp my own and squeeze it softly. I looked down as I felt Quil's hand slightly massage my own as he continued to look forward. "I thought about what you said yesterday," Quil said.

I looked at Quil, somewhat glad I hadn't been the only one to continue my thoughts about the matter, "And?" I asked.

"I came to a decision," Quil said, "You know, about where I stand on the issue and your view of the matter. I have to say Jack that-"

"Stop," I said, causing Quil not only to halt in his words but also the light caressing of my hand, "Don't say anything else."

"But," Quil began, "I think it's rather important."

"You were either going to agree or disagree with me weren't you?" I asked.

I could see Quil nod his head from the corner of my eye and I let out a small grunt of displeasure. "Well you don't need to," I said, "The fact is you don't need to tell me you agree or disagree with what I said because it wouldn't matter which answer you gave, because either way it would be the wrong one. For starters what I said was my opinion and nothing more, I wasn't stating a supposed fact that Harry was a bad person, just my own personal view of him."

"I understand that," Quil said.

"Then you should also understand the faults in agreeing or disagreeing with me." I uttered, "If you agree with me then you're basically saying that Harry was a cold and unloving person, when we both know that isn't true. While he may have treated me unfairly he was still a loving husband, father and friend to many people, and while I may have done it by admitting my happiness to no longer have him in my life, it wouldn't be right for you to slander him when he was only good to you and so many other people."

Quil's grasp on my hand increased a bit as I took a breath, "But if you disagreed with me then you'd be saying that you'd be able to brush those facts aside and overlook the bad parts of him; overlook the parts of his past and recent present that condemned me for something I couldn't change about myself, that being the simple fact that I'm not a Quileute by blood, maybe by heart, but not blood."

I let out a huff of breath as I took a pause in what I was preparing to tell Quil. "I have a feeling you have more to say," Quil said.

I nodded my head before I began to speak once more, "Quil….the fact is I told you all of those things yesterday for a reason, and that reason being I'm alone and I'm scared…and I need you." I said, "People tend to forget that in addition to wounds that are created in times of grief and sorrow, old wounds are reopened and are forced to be explored once more."

I let out a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair and tried to control myself, "The fact is that having Harry leave my life made me realize that he'd never actually _leave_ for good. I rediscovered just about every single horrible thing he's ever said or done to inflict harm on my being."

I turned to Quil and wrapped both of my hands around his, "Every word he's said made me realize just how alone I am. My mother was the only person I had who I could rely on and with her gone I have nothing, when I turn eighteen David will kick me out because I'm no longer his burden to bare. The only supposed family I have left views me as burden and couldn't give a damn if I ended up on the streets and that's as a result of mind manipulation that told him I was some parasite that would only bring him shame."

Quil looked at me and I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes, "Harry turned him against me before I even had the chance to show him that I could love him as if he were my real father and that just set me up to be alone wherever I went around this reservation." I said, "Quil, you could go to practically anyone on this whole reservation, hell even the very next person you saw and talk to them about Harry and get a meaningful conversation and find comfort in each others words, but there are only a small handful of people out of this entire tribe that feels indifferent about his death and an even smaller number that are happy that he's gone, if there are any at all."

"Jack," Quil said as he brushed my hair, "What is it that you want to say?"

"Quil the reason I told you all of those things yesterday was because I care about you," I said, "I told you those things because I care about you and trust you."

I watched as Quil's eyes tried to decipher what I was saying, "When you came to me about your sexuality you could have gone to anyone and received support because we both know your friends would have loved you no matter what, but you cared enough to come to me because you put your trust in me and knew that you had nothing to worry about and that's how I feel with you; the exact same way, which is why I told you all of those things yesterday."

"Jack," said again as he clutched my hands with his own.

"For the first time since my mother left me I feel like I have someone who I can talk to and be with and they won't judge a single thing I do. I didn't tell you those things because I wanted to ruin your memory of Harry, I told you those things so I could show you how much you mean to me and how much I care and trust you. I knew that you wouldn't blow up like other people and hate me for how I felt"

"Is that how you really feel?" Quil asked leaning forward.

"Quil….when I'm around you, I don't feel alone anymore, I just feel like I'm surrounded by love and care, and that's how I feel about you as well." I said.

Quil leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me, "You're not alone Jack…not with me."

"I know," I said, "And that's all I really wanted you to know yesterday, while I definitely **needed** to vent about Harry I also **needed** to show you that I was comfortable enough with you to do it."

Quil stood and pulled me up with him so we were standing side by side just drifting in the breeze as it made its way through the school. It all happened slowly, but I felt the tug on my arm and soon my face was pressed up against Quil's chest as he wrapped his arms around me, and I soon did the same. I closed my eyes as I let Quil heat my body and comfort me, washing away all my insecurities.

We broke apart and I smiled as Quil placed a kiss on my forehead before taking my hand in his own. I was about to walk with him when I noticed the way his arm was contracting as it held my hand. I paused and he looked at me strangely, but I didn't care as I took one of his sleeves in my hand and started to lift it up and was surprised by what I saw, "You're starting to get some serious muscle," I said.

Quil looked away from me and to his arm, "Yah," he said as a goofy grin painted its way across his face, "I guess I am."

I let his sleeve fall and looked up at him with my own grin plastered to my face, "Lucky me," I said as we began to walk back towards the bench.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I felt lighter than air as I slowly walked through the thick surrounding forest. I felt as if my entire body was drifting away bit by bit with each step I took away from the border. I felt as if the lightest breeze or the smallest twig could send me into a tailspin that would end in complete destruction. I had no idea where I was going, but let my feet lead me wherever my broken heart desired.

Bella had come back from Italy today, and she brought her favorite bloodsucker with her. I remember the smug look he had as he stepped out of the car with Bella when I had stopped them in their path. I wanted to go up to him and tear that sly grin off of his face with my bare hands, but knew it would do nothing to please Bella, and there was a certain treaty that kept kicking me in the back of the head, so I didn't do it.

I had wanted to talk to her alone, but he wouldn't permit it and followed us into the forest so he could hear the exchange between Bella and me. The moment he stepped out of the car I knew I had lost, I knew that she had run back to him and he had welcomed her with open arms and I had lost the only chance I'd ever had with her, now doomed to be her best friend for the rest of my days.

I wanted to plead with her, beg her to reconsider, but I had too much pride and self respect to do that in front of the leech, so instead I gave her the most meaningful look I could muster up and yet that wasn't enough for her, she still told me that she was with Edward and that she was sorry, and I was sorry too, sorry she couldn't see the obvious mistake she was making.

As she turned and walked back to him I was so consumed by rage by the fact that they'd be together forever and that she could just leave me after everything I had done for her, and before I knew it I had gone wolf and I was about to slash and tear the leech apart, but seeing her face filled with fear and sadness caused me to stop, I looked at her one more time to let her know just how deep the pain ran, before I turned and fled, a fleeting shout of my name all that came from Bella before we were separated.

That had been a few hours ago and now I was walking around through the forest trying to get home, finally fed up with smashing trees and scaring wild animals to the point where they wished for death. It was pitch black and I could see hardly five feet in front of me, even with my heightened vision, but I refused to phase, I refused to let any of the pack that were patrolling know just how bad off I was right now.

Eventually I came to the edge of a forest and looked up to see a house overlooking the small dip that led to my current position. I scoffed when I realized that it was Jack's house; my mind and heart unknowingly leading me here. I mentally shrugged before I started making my way upwards towards his home. I reached the summit of the small incline and walked around the house until I was outside Jack's window, looking in to find him sleeping peacefully on his bed.

I don't know why, but I slid his window opened and climbed quietly into his room. I left the window open as I walked around the room before settling on a chair to watch him as he slept. It sickened me that he left his window open, leaving himself vulnerable to any sick freak that would come and climb through, just like that fucking Cullen. I then laughed once I realized that I had just done the same thing and was now watching Jack sleep, maybe if I did this with Bella I would have had a chance.

My heart began to tremble and ache in pain once more at the thought of Bella, but as I looked up I realized that I still had another option, another outlet I could use to channel all the love I had to offer and give. I stood from my chair to walk over and kneel beside his sleeping form and just stared at his closed eyes. I raised a hand and brought it down against his head and began to run my hand through his short hair; the hair that felt so good between my fingers.

I was about to leave when I felt him begin to stir and I realized just how bad this looked. I had snuck into his room, watched him, and touched him all while he slept peacefully. I was about to bolt but went rigid as his eyes slid open and stared at me for what felt like an eternity, "Jacob," he finally said, shock clear in his voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I…..I came to see you," I said.

I watched as his eyes softened and his lips parted as he was about to say something and my mind was suddenly clouded and I was lost in a fog, "What's wrong?" he asked.

My heart swelled at that one question, he didn't freak out, he didn't yell at me, he only understood what I had to deal with, granted he didn't know about Bella, but he knew about the struggle I had with being a werewolf and he didn't pass judgment as to why I was here in the middle of the night, instead it seemed as if he wanted to comfort me.

"Jake?" he asked, drawing my attention back to him, "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

My heart suddenly beat with newfound strength and a surge of compassion, love, and lust flowed through me with lightening speed. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his and something exploded inside of me, my lips against his triggering this reaction in me that I knew only could be a result of the half-print, and just touching him in this way was one of the most enjoyably intense feelings I had ever experienced.

I broke away and made my way onto his bed, settling atop of him as he stared at me with shocked eyes. "Jacob what are you doing…you're naked…..what are you doing?" Jack said as all of his thoughts jumbled together and nothing sensible seemed to form.

I looked down and realized that I was, indeed, naked, my clothes having been torn to shreds when I had phased in front of Bella, and not realizing I didn't have anything to replace the ones I had ruined at the time.

I ignored him and followed the urges and wants my heart was telling me and I pinned his hands at his sides as I lowered myself down towards his face, kissing his lips again, wanting him to comply I rubbed a part of him with my knee that caused him to gasp and my tongue darted inside of his mouth and began to ravish his tongue with my own.

I felt Jack moan and arch his back as his tongue came to life and returned the kiss, the magic of the half-print too much to deny. I broke away after some time and looked down at him, but was hurt by what I saw.

Jack was in tears, and while his eyes held the desire and want that my very eyes held, his also happened to hold shock, hurt, betrayal and confusion, things I wasn't expecting him to be feeling. My mouth dropped as I struggled to say something, my mind finally comprehending how much I fucked up, how much Jack didn't want this, didn't want me.

"Leave," was all Jack said as more tears spilled from his beautiful eyes; eyes that shouldn't have ever held any tears.

I wanted to hold Jack and apologize and tell him that everything would be alright, but it wouldn't be. I had just come into his room and was on the verge of doing god knows what to him in his very bed, and he hadn't wanted it, he rejected it and he rejected me. As I climbed out of his window and collapsed on the ground I realized that the rejection of my half-print had a whole new level of sting to it than the one I had experienced with Bella.

As I struggled to make my way home I realized just how badly I screwed up everything in the past few months and how I didn't have Bella or Jack.

* * *

Okay let me start off with some notes about both halves of the chapter.

Jack POV- I actually laid awake for a few nights to think about the dialogue between him and Quil and I was patting myself on the back for how good it was going to be but when writing time came it all just slipped out and fell on the page, so if you're still confused here's the simple version of it. **Jack told Quil about Harry because he knows Quil cares about him a lot and values their relationship and Jack wanted to show Quil that he felt the same way and cared just as much, and by telling Quil something that deep and dark, Jack wanted to show that he felt that he could be open around Quil for the first time since his mother had left.** Once again I'd like to apologize if you were disappointed with the talk between Quil and Jack, it had been so much better in my head, but somewhere between my brain and the fingers used to type, it collapsed somewhere….so….I'm sorry!

Jacob POV – I'm sorry if it seemed like Jacob was borderline rape there, but he just had his heart broken by Bella and his heart still knew that he had Jack and when they finally connected with a kiss it finally ignited the half-print to its fullest and set off the desire in Jacob and he just had to have Jack, have someone who was gentle and kind with him and genuinely cared about him.

**Okay sorry for those extremely long explanations, if you have any questions or are still confused about something let me know in a review and I'll try my best to explain it to you.**

**You should also note that I have another important update on my profile if you read my stories and I have a pretty darn important poll on my profile that'll decide what I do next, so I'd appreciate it if you voted in that.**

Our little bargains seem to work on both ends so once again if I get a good amount of reviews I'll update by Tuesday, how's that?

One last thing before I go, I did this with another of my stories and I loved it so much I want to do it again. **What does Jack look like to you? Feel free to send me a picture link or something and who knows, if I like him enough maybe I'll make him the official Jack. I've gotten some really great pictures, but I'm still eager for more.**

See you soon, and sorry for the **LONG ASS** outro.


	17. Undecided

It's Tuesday, and since you guys have obviously held up your end of the bargain with TWENTY-TWO amazing reviews since last chapter I think it would just be plain rude and disrespectful if I didn't update today.

I have a few things planned for this chapter and I'm putting them all in, so we'll just have to see where the length takes us.

Nothing much left to say except that I hope you have a good time and I hope to hear from you.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I was freaking out, I was freaking out bad. Although I failed to externally show it, my mind was a cluster fuck of emotions and thoughts; thoughts of what to do, what to say, what _not_ to say, and who I'd be saying these things to.

As I sat on my usual bench for lunch with the girls I bit my nails, my hand trembling slightly as I did so, my food untouched and soon to be forgotten. My mind was still racing with the events that took place last night, all those wonderful, yet horrifyingly terrible, events replaying over and over in my mind. Jacob in my room, naked I might add, _stealing_ my first kiss and then on my bed on the verge of rape.

"Nooo…" I said lowly enough to myself as not to arouse suspicion from my friends, "Jacob would never do that; I'm positive." And I was, I knew Jacob would never rape me, or anyone for that matter, it was just something that was completely below him. Jacob was a good person, a good compassionate person who was obviously not in his right mind last night.

I let out a shallow breath as I tried to calm and keep control of myself as my friends mindlessly chatted around me. Normally talk of cute boys would have settled me and relaxed my mind, but not now, I couldn't allow myself to relax. I had to think of what to say before Quil made his way over to us, and I knew that would be soon.

"Right," I said to myself, "The kiss." Fuck, the kiss…..my **first** kiss, and it was from Jacob Black, who I had thought was as straight as an arrow, but now it was clear that he wasn't. Some boys are brave enough to experiment, but that's if no one knows about it and all of their clothes are still on. Experimenting is not being naked and using tongue…a lot of tongue.

I shuddered in pleasure and discomfort at the thought. I wasn't going to lie, the kiss had been good, really good, and if Jacob hadn't been the way he had I may have been tempted to go further, but I would never in a million years do that to Quil. I could understand if he hated me already, I mean I had cheated on him, cheated on my amazing Quil. Now I'm pretty sure one kiss wasn't cheating, but any misdeed against Quil felt like cheating, and damn it if it didn't hurt to know that I had.

I whined and pulled at my hair as I realized that Quil wouldn't be getting my first kiss. I tried to console myself with the fact that I wouldn't have been Quil's first kiss, but I was haunted by the fact I had given up the kiss when I was with him.

I had to tell him, I had to. I had this entire talk with him yesterday about how I felt comfortable being open with him and one kiss from Jacob wasn't going to change that. Speaking of Jacob, I would need to have a seriously serious conversation with him when he returned, but he was still on his hiatus from school, and I had a feeling the moment between us last night was only going to add to his period of time away from school.

I pushed Jacob out of my mind as I looked up to find Quil finally rounding the corner and walking rather quickly over towards us. I didn't even give Quil the chance to set his backpack down before I scooped up my own bag in one hand and his right arm in my other before I led us off towards a private area of school where we'd be left to speak alone.

"We need to talk," I said as I rested against a wall.

"Again? I haven't even gotten any lunch yet," Quil whined with a small grin on his face. I looked up at him and apparently he could see the worry in my eyes because his grin quickly melted off of his face.

I handed him my untouched lunch before I slid down the wall and prepared what to say. I figured I had a few minutes to finalize things but was surprised to find Quil already halfway through the lunch only a minute into eating. "Huge appetite, and muscles" I thought to myself, "Oh no…not Quil."

I didn't have time to dwell on what this meant for him because in a matter of less than three minutes Quil had absorbed the entire meal and was now licking his lips as he looked at me. "So what is it babe?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around me.

I looked down as I let out a small laugh, "Babe?" I asked.

"Sure," Quil said, "Why not?"

I didn't respond to his question, just gave him a sideways glance as I intertwined my hands together as I tried to sum up the courage to say anything. After a few moments it just slipped from my mouth. "I kissed Jacob."

I shut my eyes lightly and waited for Quil to respond, but when nothing came I opened my eyes to find Quil staring at me, a slight shake to his form. "What?" he asked.

"He came over to my house last night," I said, leaving out the fact that it was really more early morning. "We talked," I began, lying, "And it was clear that he was upset."

Quil nodded his head, wanting to hear the entire story before he made his final judgment, "I tried to comfort him, ask him what was wrong, and while I was rubbing his back and hugging him, he kissed me."

"_He_ kissed _you_?" Quil hissed.

" Yes," I said, that being the only part of my story that wasn't a lie. I didn't like lying to Quil, or at least lying about how it really happened, but I couldn't just tell him that Jacob had been naked and pretty much forced me to kiss him; he'd go ballistic, and right now I had to ease him into the information, one piece at a time.

Quil let out a sigh before leaning back and pulling me closer to him. "I'm not happy about it, I'm not happy **at all**, but _he_ kissed _you_, he forced himself on you when you were only comforting him, and I'm not going to hold that against you."

I nodded my head, "Frankly Jack I'm pissed," Quil said as he looked at me, "But not with you, I couldn't be since you were honest with me. I'm pissed with Jacob, pissed that my friend could just abandon me and then make a move on you."

A drop of fear was placed into my blood stream as Quil started to shake next to me and I knew I had to try and calm him down before he transformed right on school grounds. "Quil," I quickly said getting him to look at me, "Quil calm down, please."

"He** kissed** you," Quil said, "You're **mine**, not his."

My mouth trembled the slightest bit at his possessiveness, "I'll talk to him." I said, "I'll set him straight."

"I'd rather that I did it," Quil said, "If anyone should be setting him straight it's me."

"I know Quil," I said, "But he wasn't acting like himself, let me talk to him and try to get a better understanding of where his head was at."

Quil seemed to concede to this and took several deep breaths to try and calm himself, "I don't trust him, I don't trust him at all."

"But you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course," Quil said, "More then you know."

I smiled at him and rested my head against his chest, "Then you have nothing to worry about."

Quil ran a hand through my hair before placing a kiss on my forehead, "Can I ask you a question Jack?"

"Sure," I said, "What is it?"

"Would you like to get rid of the bad taste in your mouth?" Quil asked.

"Huh?" I replied, only to be shocked as Quil placed his lips against my own. I gasped in surprise and Quil took the chance to slowly sneak his tongue inside of my mouth and began to gently massage my tongue with his own. I quickly complied and returned the action and moaned just a bit as Quil weaved a hand through my hair and grasped before tugging and drawing me closer, deepening the kiss.

When we finally broke apart Quil looked down at me, "How was that?"

I couldn't help but cover my face quickly and then emit a laugh that was equal parts joy and embarrassment, "Perfect," I said, and that's what it was, perfect.

"Likewise," Quil said before leaning in for another quick kiss. I'm sure we would have spent the rest of the lunch period becoming more _acquainted_ with each other, but soon the bell had rung and we parted ways.

As I headed to English something dawned on me though, I was confused, and there was no reason I should have been. Quil's kiss was gentle, comforting and loving, while Jacob's was passionate, needing, and romantic, and although I was with Quil and was growing fonder of him as each second passed, I couldn't decide which kiss I had enjoyed more.

I placed a tentative finger to my lips outside of my class, before I pushed the thoughts aside for now and headed in.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Five days, five long days since I had had any contact with Jack whatsoever. I hadn't spoken with him, I hadn't seen him, I hadn't heard him, and I hadn't heard anything of him. Five excruciating days, five days where the person on my mind wasn't Bella, but Jack; I was kicking myself every time I thought about how idiotic my actions had been.

I was driving the pack crazy with my constant thoughts of him, what it'd be like to have him, to claim him, but I wasn't going to apologize for having these feelings, because if anything, they needed to be quenched and satisfied soon. Ever since my lips had connected with his, the very millisecond flesh met supple flesh it was like something new had exploded inside of me, something that I craved and needed more than oxygen. It was like feeling Jack was my very first shot of heroin, and I had quickly become addicted.

Luckily the last few days had provided me with a few distractions, those coming in the forms of Seth and Leah Clearwater. With Harry's death had also come their transformations and induction into the wolf pack. Sam was livid and the rest of us were just plain confused, confused as to why Seth had transformed at such a young age, and confused as to why Leah, a female, had even transformed at all. Needless to say it had been a busy couple of days; frantic talks with the council, that already happened to be in shambles thanks to Harry's death, as well as showing Leah and Seth the ropes, and dealing with their ever changing personalities.

Seth was easy enough to deal with. One moment he'd be on a high and a rush of excitement with being a werewolf, but the next he could be lower than the coldest nights in La Push when thinking about his father. Thankfully all it took was a hug and a pep talk from Embry, Jared, or myself to get him running again. Leah was quite a different case; she was verging on unapproachable. There was no good mode with her, only a variety of dark emotions that resulted from her father's passing, having to be around Sam again, and the fact that she was the only female werewolf known to existence; a freak in her own eyes.

I was glad to get away from pack business and try to act like a normal kid since I was back in school for the first time in a while, but the reality that I would see Jack in the very first few minutes of the day caused my heart to rise to my throat. I had done a decent enough job avoiding him during gym, but knew that I'd be forced to see and probably speak with him after lunch. I sighed and rubbed my forehead as I walked with Paul, Jared, Embry and now Seth towards the cafeteria to try and get something to eat. As we rounded the corner I stopped dead in my tracks; Jack was standing just a few feet away, talking with Quil.

Paul gave me a weird, questioning look, before he and the rest of the pack continued forward. Although my mind had been on Jack during our long absence from school I had made sure to block that night out from my head, locking it away to the deepest reserves of my mind, not even creating a make believe key to open it.

It was almost like Jack sensed me because soon he was looking up and connecting eyes with me. My breathing hitched and I felt like I was floating on a cloud, and that was just from looking at him in the eyes, my mind racing and thinking of all the other sensations I could experience with him. Quil soon turned to face me too, and my cloud seemed to evaporate as he turned a harsh glare on me. Before I had time to ponder as to why he would be glaring at me or talking with Jack in the first place Jack was walking and grabbing my arm, leading me away.

I watched him as he sat me down on a bench and placed his bag beside me. "I'm having way too many talks," he said lowly, making me believe he didn't think I'd hear him.

Jack stopped his pacing and looked at me, before taking a seat beside me, his posture not telling of tension or apprehension, but not showing a calm or relaxed person either. I thought that maybe I should be the one to initiate the conversation but soon found Jack taking the reins, "What happened, happened."

I turned to him only to find that his gaze was still focused on the ground in front of him, "I'm not going to ask you what brought you to that point, what brought you to make the decisions you made. I'm not going to ask because it's none of my business, but I will let you know that I'm not going to hold this against you."

"You're...not?" I asked.

"You weren't yourself, and if had happened under normal circumstances….actually…I don't know where I'm going with that," Jack said as a small chuckled came from him as he shook his head, "There will never be any normal circumstances to that situation."

"Maybe not," I said, "But not everything I did was done unconsciously, some things I did because I really wanted to. I may have done them for the wrong reasons at the time, but that doesn't mean I don't want to do them again for the right reasons. Yes I regret that I forced you, and the fact that I was naked, but I don't regret kissing you."

I watched as a blush crept across Jack's face and as he shifted back and forth in his spot, "Jake…this isn't going-"

"No," I said, "Just listen for a second. I regret everything I did to you, that night and everything before it, but I've realized that I crave you, that I need you, and while I screwed up I want to show you that I can be good for you, be someone that you love."

Jack had tears in his eyes as he turned to me, "I'm sorry Jacob, but I could never allow myself to be Bella's replacement."

"But you're not!" I cried, "You're so much more!" I was stunned by my own admission. My feelings for Bella had plummeted in such a short time, the rejection from her and the fact that I was embracing my half-print sent my feelings for her to record lows and my feelings for him to skyrocketing highs.

Jack just continued to shake his head, "We won't speak of what happened that night; it'll be better for everyone if we save ourselves the trouble and not involve others in this."

I felt a heavy blow to my chest; that's what he saw it as, a trouble. "But why? Why would you want to keep what really happened a secret?" I asked.

"Because I enjoyed it," Jack said as the bell rang, "And I shouldn't have."

I was confused, why couldn't he enjoy it, what was stopping him? What was stopping us from being together? Before I knew it Jack had stood from the bench and was walking away, I quickly stood and followed him and was about to turn a corner to follow him when Quil's voice stopped me, "What's wrong? What did he do?"

"Nothing," I heard Jack say, "Everything's alright now."

I was about to turn and interject but stopped as my eyes caught sight of the scene before me. Jack was being held in Quil's arms as his mouth was ravished by Quil's, Jack rising on his toes to get as much of Quil as he could. My blood ran cold and my heart stopped at the scene in front of me and I turned and quickly fled.

I quickly pulled out my phone and called Embry. "Jake? Where have you been?" Embry asked as soon as he picked up.

"Ditch your next class," I said, "Meet me near the southern end of school."

"Jake what's wrong man?" Embry asked, the concern and worry evident in his voice.

"I just need to talk," I said, "Be there, please."

"Alright," Embry said, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks man," I said before I hung up and started heading south.

* * *

The ride home in Paul's car was turning desolate and a thick and heavy silence hung in the air. It was clear to Jared, Paul and Seth that I was upset about something, and knowing that they'd get nothing out of me they were currently turning their focus and attention on Embry.

"What's wrong with Jake?" Jared asked as he looked between Embry and me.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Embry said from his spot up front with Paul.

"Well we would," Paul said as he made a turn, "But it's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it."

"So shouldn't you respect that?" Embry asked.

"No," Jared said, "Besides he won't be able to hide it from us forever," he finished with tapping his head.

"Just leave him alone alright?" Embry asked as he looked back to connect eyes with me, knowing exactly what was on my mind.

The drive continued in silence for a few minutes before Paul's loud voice startled everyone, "I think I just found what's put Jake in such a bad mood, besides our lovely leech loving Bella of course."

We all turned to look out the window and my heart dropped as I spotted Quil and Jack walking home together, hand in hand as they laughed about something. Now I don't know why, but something primal was set off inside of me, seeing Quil kiss him hadn't set me off this way, but seeing Jack _happy_ with him had, and I was suddenly losing it. I began to shake in tremble which caused Seth to jump from beside me, "Pull over," I ground out from between gritted teeth.

"Jake calm down," Paul began.

"Pull over!" I cried.

Paul didn't argue with me and was soon pulling over to the side of the road. I threw open my door and was quickly pursuing Jack and Quil, my animalistic urges driving me forward, all my mind seeing was another man moving in on my mate. "QUIL!" I screamed.

Both Quil and Jack whipped around to see my form stomping forward towards them, and Jack suddenly looked fearful while Quil looked angry, "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm walking my boyfriend home," Quil said, "What the hell are you doing?"

It was sad really, Quil and I had been great friends before I transformed, but it seemed like every aspect of this life was now ruining our friendship. I looked down at their hands and then back to their faces to find Jack staring off to the side and Quil still glaring at me. "How could you betray me like that?" I asked him.

Now I know Quil would have no idea what I was talking about but I had to vent my feelings of betrayal and hurt that one of my best friends and my half-print could really be together, "What are you talking about? Betrayal? How the hell have I betrayed you, if anything you've betrayed me by leaving me off on my own while you and Embry joined Sam's cult." Quil shot back in my face.

"If you only knew have wrong this situation was," I growled.

"Yah," Quil barked out with a laugh, "Says the guy who kissed my boyfriend while he's dating me. Don't you know the rules of being a friend, you don't move in on the other guys girl, even if the girl happens to be another guy."

"If you only knew," I said as turned my attention back to Jack who still wouldn't look at either of us.

"Well know this," Quil said, setting a chain of actions into effect, "Leave Jack alone and back off," he said with a shove.

Now normally a shove wouldn't bother me in the least, but when it came from someone who was challenging my authority, and claiming my soul mate for his own, it was definitely going to set me off. I began to huff up and down as I stared back at Quil, just daring him to say or do anything else.

"Fuck off Jacob," Quil said as he turned around and took Jack with him.

I saw red and I lost it; I felt my entire body explode around me as my clothes were ripped to shreds and in my place now stood a giant russet wolf. I let out a roar and was about to charge Quil who turned around in shock, he stared at me for a few seconds before he began to tremble and exploded himself.

I ground to a halt as in Quil's place now stood a chocolate brown wolf, growling fiercely back at me. I took my eyes off him for one second to see that Jared had tackled Jack to the ground in what I could only assume was an effort to get him out of harm's way as Quil transformed for the first time.

"_What the hell is going on?_" Sam's voice rang out in my head.

I didn't acknowledge him though, instead crouched low to the ground and prepared myself to pounce. However, Quil, being the rookie he was, didn't think but instead acted by diving forward and lunging for me. I side stepped and as he soared through the air I shot forward and tore into his side, which effectively sent us tumbling down into the forest and out of view.

I didn't think about Jack or the others, but instead of the problem in front of me, and before I realized it, the battle was on.

* * *

Well…there we go.

I don't think there is really much to say except that I hope you enjoyed it and leave me a nice review

**There's also a new poll on my profile and I'd appreciate it if you voted in that. It'll basically be deciding what story will be coming from me next, so make sure it's what you want.  
**

Our little bargains seem to work on both ends so once again if I get a good amount of reviews I'll update by **Saturday**, how's that? **Friday** if I get some lovely heartfelt reviews.

Hope you guys are having a good day, and this chapter only made it better.

See you soon!


	18. The Battle Continues

Hey guys, it's Saturday, and I'm sure you know what that means, yes, a new chapter. Of course I'm sure you already knew that considering you were reading this line. Sorry that it's just a bit later in the day than expected, but I had a few things I needed to do, so hopefully you'll understand.

Ummm…I'm trying to think if I have anything to mention before I get going but there's nothing that comes to mind at the moment so I just hope you guys are having a good weekend so far and hope it only gets better for you.

Thank you to my lovely and sweet ELEVEN reviews for last chapter, I hold each one of you in my heart, in the least creepy way possible.

Right, enough with that, let's begin.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I let out a mix of a snarl and whine of discomfort as my side collided with a rather large rock as Quil and I settled at the bottom of the small hill, hidden and immersed in the lush forest. I quickly rose on all four legs and shook my fur out, dispelling the pain along with it. I watched as Quil quickly did the same and stared back at me only a few feet away.

We began to circle each other, the outside world and everyone in it being lost in the fray as two wolves prepared for battle. Quil bared his fangs at me and was practically foaming at the mouth as he tried to stare me down. "_Look at him_," Quil spoke, most likely unaware that we now shared a mind link, "_Even as a wolf he thinks he's all that._"

I didn't speak, wanting to hear a few more of Quil's own personal thoughts, before I would let him know that I could hear him. "_I just want to puke,_" Quil thought, his tirade resuming, "_Even as a fucking beast he carries himself like a douche._"

"_Yah,_" I barked, "_Like that means anything coming from you. So desperate you'd sink your grubby little paws where they had no right being in the first place. Jack's mine so back off._"

"_Oh please_," Quil sneered at me, fully aware that he was conversing with me, although I still don't think he grasped that this conversation was happening between minds, "_Do you really think that you're so great that anyone would bend to your whim and attention as soon as you turned it on them?_"

"_Do you honestly think I'm that conceited?_" I growled.

"_Apparently so if you just expected Jack to lie around and wait for you in case things didn't work out with Bella,_" Quil growled back.

"_Bella doesn't matter,_" I said, and it was true, now that my half-print was "on" it was like Bella was nothing compared to Jack; it was like placing a sliver of cake next to the whole thing, they just didn't compare.

Quil snarled, catching me by surprise as he tackled me, his speed and determination allowing him to pin me to the ground, "_Well back off, Jack is mine, and I'll fight tooth and nail for him_."

"_Don't you mean fang and claw?_" I asked.

"_What?_" Quil responded, providing the distraction I was looking for.

I quickly rose and delivered a fierce head butt, effectively knocking him off of me. I then jumped up on all for legs and sprang forward, sinking my fangs into the flesh around his neck. Quil howled in pain and began to thrash about, trying to dislodge my canines. If anything it made me grip down tighter as he wailed and I soon used my own legs to get him to fall over as I felt his blood enter my mouth.

I was suddenly ashamed of myself and dislodged quickly, freeing Quil from my fierce bite. I wanted to hurt him, but not like this, it had gone so far, so fast. It was strange as I observed his still form on the ground, shallow breaths being emitted as a slow trickle of blood leaked from around his neck, matting his chocolate brown fur with blood. "_Quil?_" I asked, concern flowing through me as I trotted around to look him in his half lidded eyes. I got closer and brushed his head with my own, but suddenly flew back in pain and settled on my back as I pressed my paws to my face, wincing at the searing pain spreading through my face.

"_I_ _can't believe you fell for that_," Quil snickered as he stocked closer to me.

"_You fucking asshole!_" I cried as I removed my paws, exposing the three claw marks that swept across my face that were already healing. I growled deep within my throat, my sympathy and concern for Quil quickly vanishing only to be replaced by pure rage.

I could see the shock and surprise in Quil's big, dough, wolf eyes as I soared towards him, my aggression and size providing Quil with no option but to defend himself as I delivered slash after slash from my razor sharp claws, tearing into his furry flesh only to watch it close as it healed and be reopened as I slashed again.

Before he knew it Quil was cornered against the trunk of the tree and I was ready to deliver the finishing blow when a fierce and sharp pain was suddenly delivered to my sore side, effectively causing me to skid a few feet away, only to trip and roll on the ground when I could no longer keep my balance. I let out a howl and stood ready to attack whoever dared to interfere but paled when I came nose to nose with Sam.

"_This will stop, __**now**_," he said, the double edge in his words ringing clear. I quickly stood up only to stand down as I looked around to find Embry and Paul surveying over Quil, making sure he was alright. I watched as Quil stood on shaky legs and leaned against Paul for support, Embry quickly whining in sympathy for him.

"_Oh come on,_" I said, "He's _totally faking it_."

"_You asshole he just phased for the first time_," Paul hissed at me, "_Now that the adrenaline has worn off he's in excruciating pain._"

That's right, I thought to myself. I hung my head down in shame but was excited by the fact that I now had another friend back in my life, but soon realized that this situation would probably drive us even further apart than before. I laughed at the thought; if someone had told Quil and me that we'd be werewolf rivals battling over a boy, even five months ago we would have laughed our asses off, but my laugh died down as soon as I realized how true it was and how severe things would get.

"_Well at least you can grasp that,_" Paul said rather harshly.

"_Easy Paul,_" Sam said, "_Let's head back to Emily's place. She should be able to help Quil and then we should be able to explain things to him properly._"

As I watched Sam start to trot off and Embry, Paul and Quil slowly follow him I soon realized that Jared, Seth and Jack were nowhere around. "_Hey,_" I said, causing Sam to pause and look back at me, "_What about the others? Where are they?_"

"_The hospital,_" Embry said as he continued onward.

"_What!_" Quil and I screeched.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I let out a rather unattractive grunt as someone or something tackled me to the ground in what I could only assume was an attempt to get me out of harm's way. As I lied against the cold ground I could only think that my guess had been correct as I heard the snarls and yelps of wolves as they began their battle.

I tried to sit up, but my efforts were in vain as I realized that a large abundance of weight was still pressing me firmly into the ground. I looked down to find Jared's arms wrapped around me tightly as I assumed he tried to shield me from whatever danger he thought I was in.

"Jared," I said weakly, suddenly feeling a bit light headed, "You can let me up."

Jared looked back at me and quickly threw himself off of me to rest next to me. I sat up and gazed at him as he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Speaking of the backs of heads, as I sat up I felt a small sting in the back of mine. I gingerly placed a hand to the back of my head as I looked around, noticing that Jacob and Quil could no longer be found. Paul, Embry and Seth were standing a few feet away talking quickly and Jared was still next to me.

I groaned as I brought my hand back and stared at it for a few seconds before I realized that what was on the palm of my hand was, in fact, blood. "Shit," Jared hissed from beside me.

I paid him no mind as I looked down behind me to find something rather jagged rocks strewn across the ground behind us. I felt a tug and soon my head was slowly being turned so it could be examined by Jared, "CRAP!" he yelled.

Hearing the fear and worry in his voice reminded me of the harsh reality that despite the fact that a good portion of my friends were werewolves as well as my boyfriend, I was still a fragile human, and even a few badly placed rocks could cause me harm. "What is it?" Paul asked as he led the others over to us.

"I cut my head," I said, feeling slightly dizzy as the realization that Quil was now a werewolf hit me dead on.

"What?" Embry cried rushing over next to us, turning my head in my hands to get a look for himself. He released my head and I turned back in time to watch Paul strike Jared over the head, "Why to go moron, you're supposed to get him out of harm's way, not put him in it."

"It's not my fault," Jared said raising his hands up in defense.

"You did do the tackling," Seth said as he stared down at us.

"I only wanted to help," Jared whimpered.

"It's alright Jared, I know you're intentions were good." I said, the dizziness doubling now, presuming that the blood I had lost was a fair amount to go without.

"Doesn't matter now," Paul said as he cupped his hands together, "Alright, Seth and Jared take Jack to get stitched up, because in case we have forgotten the kid is still bleeding from the head, and Embry let's go make sure Jake and Quil don't slaughter each other."

I was about to make a point that I wasn't a kid, but the thought of Jacob and Quil tearing each other limb from limb stopped me dead in my tracks. As Jared helped me up I watched Paul and Embry leave us behind. I hobbled my way over to the car with Jared and Seth's help and nearly collapsed in the back seat once we had made it there. Seth climbed in next to me and Jared took a seat up front and began to drive, Paul thankfully leaving the keys in the ignition.

As Jared drove at a frantic pace I began to slouch over and close my eyes. "Seth," Jared barked from the front, "Apply pressure to the cut, we can't have him losing anymore blood then necessary."

Seth quickly stripped off his shirt like it was nothing and brought me to rest practically in his lap and I now had three factors contributing to my dizziness; Quil, my boyfriend, was now a werewolf, I was bleeding from the head, and finally I was now being held by a shirtless Seth, who surprisingly blossomed from gangly teenager to cute and somewhat sexy in the time since his father's death….great, just great.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital shortly after and as Jared and Seth helped me inside the doors I was surprised to find a doctor already coming over with a wheelchair, placing me in it and carting me away. I looked back to see the worry and anger in their eyes as they were detained by another doctor who was getting the story from them, I just hoped they came up with something good.

We were soon behind a curtain and the doctor bustled around grabbing all the necessary drugs and equipment to stitch me up. He sat on a chair and rolled over to me, swabbed my arm, finding a vein and quickly injected me with what I was guessing was morphine. "Shouldn't that have gone in my head?" I asked, "Since that's where the problem area is located?"

"Of course," his smooth voice said, "Under normal circumstances I would have done that, but I'm confident enough that it'll spread quickly enough."

"I guess so," I said as I looked down sitting in silence for a few minutes, "What's your name?"

"Dr. Cullen, but feel free to call me Carlisle," he said.

Cullen? My heart sped up somewhat, so he was a vampire, "Don't you have other patients to attend to?" I mean shouldn't something as simplistic as stitches be left to a nurse or something?"

"Slow day," Carlisle said, but I wasn't buying it.

"So you're a Cullen," I said, knowing full well what path I was going down.

"Yes," Carlisle said, and I could just see the smile on his face, probably assuming I was one of the many residents of Forks obsessed with his family.

"So you're a vampire," I said lowly enough so only he could hear.

Carlisle paused before resuming his work, "Who told you?" he asked calmly, although I could tell that he was slightly panicked.

"So you're not denying it?" I asked with true surprise.

"No point, I could feel your heartbeat increase in fear when I told you my name and the way you said it didn't leave any doubt in my mind," he said as he continued to work, "Now I'm still curious as to how you found out."

"It was never my intention to learn about vampires," I said, "I was just getting to the bottom of Sam Uley's suspicious behavior and found it out. When there was no point denying it he had Jacob Black tell me the whole story."

I felt Carlisle finish in record time and begin to clean the area around the wound, "How is Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

I knew full well that he was be in the know thanks to Bella, "You mean since Bella broke his heart?" I asked with a surprisingly bitter venom in my tone, quick to make him feel guilt for Jacob, "He's finding ways to cope," I said, thinking back to that night in my room.

"Right," Carlisle said, "I'll make sure to tell Bella."

"Like she'll care," I scoffed.

Carlisle ignored my statement and helped me to my feet, "You're done here, you lost a good deal of blood but it's nothing some rest shouldn't cure, I'm sure your friends are anxiously waiting."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," I said as I headed to leave not doubting his knowledge. I was ready to put him behind me only to be stopped as I placed my hand on the curtain.

"If I may ask though," Carlisle said, effectively stopping me, "How did you end up here?"

"Wrong place, wrong time," I said, not wanting to delve into details.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

I huffed knowing full well what he wanted, I conceded so I could leave as quickly as possible, "I'm caught in the middle of two bickering werewolves," I said.

"Right," Carlisle said, "One last thing however, I never caught your name."

"It's Jack," I said, stepping out, "Jack Germanotta."

As I headed back towards Jared and Seth I realized just exactly what that meant. I had two boys, werewolves at that, fighting over me, not someone else, but me. This was totally unreal, I had thought that my entire high school life I'd just be wishing that a boy I liked would someday like me back and here it was, my wish becoming reality, but instead of one I had two, and they were fighting over me, and I had the ultimate power to choose who I wanted.

I rubbed my head and placed a tentative hand to my stitches, wincing a bit. It was true that I had this powerful choice, but it was almost too much to handle, and if I choose wrong then I could hurt someone more than I was hurt right now.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I sat on a couch in Emily's living room, arms crossed and watching Sam as I waited for him to begin this talk he had prepared. On the other end of the couch Quil sat in a similar position to my own, just itching to pounce on me and rip my head off.

"Now," Sam began.

"Why do I have to listen to this?" I quickly interrupted.

"You will listen, and you'll keep **quiet**," Sam said, the double edge in his tone causing my mouth to seal shut, "Now, as I was trying to say, Quil you've been filled in about the basics to being a werewolf and what that means and entails, but there's one last thing we haven't covered."

"And what's that?" he asked from his spot on the couch.

"Imprints," Sam said, and I knew he was looking at me, but my eyes darted anywhere but to connect with his, whether it was glaring at Paul who was sitting in the back, listening in, or at Embry who stood a few feet beside Sam.

"What's an imprint?" Quil asked.

"To sum it up in the quickest and easiest way possible, it's a soul mate more or less," Sam said.

"So what's it like?" Quil asked, and everyone in the room turned to Sam, considering that the only person to have imprinted was Jared, and he was still gone.

"It's a feeling so strong it's undeniable," Sam said, "It physically, mentally, and emotionally hurts to be away from them once you've imprinted on them, and you'll do everything, consciously or subconsciously to be with them, as will they. The draw from both parties is undeniable and the only thing to quench and satisfy the need is the other person themselves."

"How do you imprint?" Quil asked.

"All it takes is one glance in the eyes after your first transformation." Sam said, "When it happens the whole world seems to slow around you and all that matters is that person and nothing and no one else."

I nodded my head at that, my feelings for Jack ringing true to what Sam was describing. "Well I get it, but why save this till the end?" Quil asked.

"Well," Sam began, knowing he'd be on unstable ground going further, "There is a little circumstance with Jack that you're unaware of."

I watched the realization dawn on Quil's face as my claims of Jack being mine seemed to race through his head, quickly assembling all the pieces in his head. I gave a smug grin as he glanced at me, his mouth agape and index finger pointing, "Tell me _he_ didn't imprint on Jack."

"So what if I did?" I barked, "Like I said he's **mine**!"

"No he's mine," Quil barked back, creating the appearance that Quil and I were back in kindergarten arguing over who got to play with the bright and shiny new fire truck, except Jack wasn't some stupid toy fire truck, he was so much, much, much more.

"To answer your question Quil, no Jacob did not imprint on Jack," Sam said.

"Yes!" Quil chanted, pumping a fist into the air.

"But he did do something very similar," Sam said, causing Quil's face to drop in horror and allow me to emit a snicker or two.

I zoned out for the next few minutes as Sam explained the specifics on half-printing to Quil and came right back in once he finished. "So as you can see," I began with an all knowing tone, "Since Jack is my half-print he belongs to me."

"He doesn't belong to anyone," Embry said quickly, causing me to turn a glare towards him.

"Sorry," Embry squeaked, "Just thought he'd want to be known as his own person."

"So wait," Quil said confused, not bothering me a glance, only staring ahead at Sam, "If Jacob denied the half-print doesn't that mean Jack can too?"

My eyes widened in horror, he wouldn't do that, would he? "I suppose he already has if he's dating you," Sam said.

"So that means I don't have to give him up?" Quil asked excitedly, "I can still be with him!"

"It seems that way," Sam said.

"Hold on," I said, "Don't I get a say in this? He's my half-print, so shouldn't he be with me?"

"Well Jake you seem to forget putting him in the backseat to Bella so why shouldn't he get the same opportunity and get to be around Quil." Paul said.

I turned to growl at him and then turned back to Sam, "But Jack doesn't even know about the half-print, maybe if we told him he'd be willing to accept me as his mate."

"That's totally unfair," Quil said, "If you told him that, he'd feel totally compelled to stay by your side and wouldn't even give me a chance."

I turned to Sam looking for help, but didn't find any, "He's right," Sam said, "Since this is such a unique case we have to go about this differently and leave Jack in the dark about this, this really isn't about the two of you, it's about Jack."

I lowered my head but knew he was right, "We'll just have to see where things go, and see which half of Jack's heart is stronger," Sam said, "The half that already knows it cares for Quil, or the half that unknowingly cares for Jacob."

I turned to glare at Quil and found he was doing the same. We would both fight like hell for Jack's affection and while Quil may think he had the advantage because he was the one going out with Jack now, he had no idea the power the half-print held, and if I was feeling this way I knew Jack had to be feeling the same, and soon those feelings would be unavoidable, I just had to be patient.

Oh yes, the battle was still on, and Quil had no idea how in over his head he was.

* * *

Okay there's that chapter, sorry for the delay, considering for some of you it's almost Sunday, but I caught a bit of world cup fever today (**BOO GHANA BOOO!** Hope they lose against Uruguay!) and then I got interrupted as I was almost done with this chapter, considering I had to cook some pasta.

**There's a new poll on my profile and I'd appreciate it if you voted in that. It'll basically be deciding what story will be coming from me next, so make sure it's what you want.**

Our little bargains seem to work on both ends so once again if I get a good amount of reviews I'll update by **Wednesday**, how's that? **Tuesday **if the reviews exceed my expectations**.**

Hope you guys are having a good day, and this chapter only made it better.

See you soon!


	19. Don't Think About It

Hello guys, I'd first like to start with an apology for not updating on Wednesday. I usually start on the chapter the day before I update so I can get some of it done before I have to finish on the day of the update, and I was planning on starting Tuesday night but some friend drama came up and I had to deal, and I would have just pushed through and got the chapter up Wednesday, but I received some important news that caught me off guard so I couldn't really focus on writing, and then yesterday was my friend's sweet sixteen and I had to go to that, although I was feeling guilty the entire time but I'm back now and I'm sorry.

I'd also like to address a review that came from **Rebecca**, she pointed out to me that Carlisle and Jack met last chapter, but in the first chapter I had said that Carlisle had been the one to comfort Jack after his mother's death.

**My explanation:** I hate to just say ignore it, but that's what I want you to do, ignore it. When I wrote chapter 1 that circumstance was used to show how Jack came to an understanding with his sexuality, and Carlisle, being as attractive as he is, would be an easy filler for the part. So I know it seems rather lazy, but just pretend Carlisle, in chapter 1, was just an extremely attractive male doctor, and if that doesn't satisfy you, think that Carlisle has a lot of patients and even a vampire can be forgetful and not remember everyone he sees, even in small town Forks.

I have to say I still have a long way to go in the writing world and I'm prone to the occasional goof. I even noticed that back when Jack was doing his investigation into Sam and Quileute legends I wrote that Kelsey would go with him to the library, but next chapter it was Lynn...oops.

So long AN short, I'm sorry for the goof and absence, and hopefully I won't have too many more in this story.

Sorry for the long intro, and thank you for the THIRTEEN reviews for last chapter. Hope you guys have a good read and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I let out a grunt as Seth thrashed in my arms, trying to break free and attack Jack. "Embry," I called through grit teeth, "Help me here why don't ya!"

Embry quickly ran to my side and helped me try and contain Seth as he bucked up and down, just itching to tear Jack apart. I turned my head slightly to find Paul and Jared in a similar position with Leah, before turning back to find Quil standing defensively in front of a rather shaken Jack. I stared back at him in sympathy and I could easily spot the remorse and sliver of fear his eyes held.

"Let me go Jacob!" Seth growled, voice dripping with venom, nothing like the boy I considered to be my little brother, "I just want one shot, one fucking shot to put him in his place."

Quil and I both let out dual growls at that comment, and my grip on Seth tightened while Quil drew Jack closer to him. I had never thought we could be reduced to this, practically everyone versus everyone, and it was going to take a good explanation.

"God damn it, where the fuck is Sam?" Paul howled.

I thought back to what led up to this point.

* * *

It seemed like hours since Sam had finished his "riveting" speech about imprinting and the rules that we should follow when dealing with Jack, and now we all sat in a tense silence as we waited for the return of Jared, Seth, and Jack. Emily had come in to serve us some drinks during the time and I had quickly downed it in one gulp, slamming the glass against the table as the annoying tick of the clock continued.

During the wait I slowly began to go insane from the combination of the ticking and the pain filled groans coming from Quil whenever he shifted the smallest inch from his spot on the other end of the couch. I figured we were in about the same amount of pain; his boyfriend at the hospital and his body screaming at him for rest, while my heart was thrown through a whirlwind knowing that my half-print, my soul mate, was being stitched up at the hospital.

My ears were twitching as they picked up the smallest sounds, whether they were Paul's shallow breaths, the squeaks that came from the kitchen as Emily worked, or the chirping of passing birds as they went about their day. More time passed and I continued to listen for the purr of a car engine that would alert me to Jack's return.

I nearly sprang right up the moment I heard the car approaching and was quick to race to the front door and throw it open, stepping to the side as Jared and Seth helped Jack inside. "Quil," he quickly called, getting over to him as fast as he could.

"Hey babe," Quil said as Jack slipped into his arms, "Are you alright?" he asked running a hand gently across the back of Jack's head, finishing with a groan as Jack shifted against him.

"I'll be fine," Jack said, "I should be asking you though."

"It's nothing a few kisses can't heal," Quil said, "Besides, I'll have to put up with more pain than this now that I'm a werewolf; speaking of which when were you going to let me in on that secret?"

I stared at them in a mixture of awe and envy. When Jack had come in it was like I hadn't exist at all, and now that he had found his way back to Quil it was like no one was in the room except Quil. Seeing the connection those two had made me realize that was what I craved and desired more than anything, scratch that, it wasn't a desire, it was a need.

"Sorry," Jack said as he smiled back at Quil, "Sworn to secrecy."

"I think I can forgive you then," Quil said, "I'm just glad you're okay, so glad in fact that I'm going to let Jared off the hook for injuring you."

I heard a distant squeak, but it was lost on me as I saw the look of pure content on Jack's face, but I was quickly disheartened as I realized I wasn't the source of that happiness, and I think my heart skipped a beat as Jack leaned forward to kiss Quil. I felt my blood boil as Quil deepened the kiss and claimed Jack's mouth with his own. It physically hurt to keep watching and I turned away, about ready to leave the room when a cough from Sam broke the two apart.

"Sorry," Quil said with a small grin, before it turned smug as he looked in my direction.

"Alright," Sam began, "Now that everyone knows that everyone is okay I think it's time we get a few things back in order."

"I'll say," I mumbled.

"Paul and Jared, take Quil home and make sure he stays there, he needs as much rest as possible. Seth head home and get Leah ready for patrol, and when the two of you are ready meet Jacob and me out near the northern section of La Push." Sam commanded, "Oh and Embry, take Jack home and join us for the patrol if you can."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Quil said as he kissed Jack's forehead before being helped up by Paul and Jared, "And don't think I forgot about you," he said as he punched Jared's arm.

My heart did a swan dive when I could tell that Jack didn't want him to go, but he knew that Quil was going to need a lot of rest. I stepped away as Seth, Jared, Paul, and Quil departed, leaving the rest of us in an uncomfortable silence, trying desperately to avoid the elephant in the room. "I'm going to go check in with Emily; I'll meet you outside in a bit Jake."

I nodded my head before I headed for the front door, followed by Embry and Jack. I sat on the front steps and watched as Jack and Embry headed down and started to walk away. I hung my head down but looked up when I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, stunned to find that the hand belonged to Jack. "Despite what happened Jake…you're still my friend…and...if you ever need to talk you know where to find me," Jack said before running back to Embry and leaving me behind. I let out a sigh and buried my face in my hands; while I hated that Jack and Quil were together I knew that I only wanted Jack to be happy, and if that meant he wanted to be with Quil, then so be it. I knew deep down that I valued his happiness more than my own; I only wished that someday we could share it.

* * *

**Jack POV**

As Embry and I walked in silence it gave me time to think back to earlier in the day and play back a certain "conversation" in my head. I remember that Jacob had said he had felt betrayed by Quil and that Quil had no idea how wrong the situation was….but why? What were Quil and I missing, what didn't we know? Did Jacob call dibs on me or something? No, that was stupid he had Bella, but things didn't work out there.

As I continued to try and think of various reasons for Jacob's outburst I forgot that Embry was trailing slowly behind me, so when I stopped walking I was bumped forward when Embry walked into me. Before I could fall onto my face though, Embry reached out and grabbed my arm to prevent me from falling. "Sorry," I said as I steadied myself.

"It's alright," Embry said, "I should have watched where I was going."

I looked at Embry and I could immediately tell that he wasn't feeling well. I had several hunches to what could be the cause but there was one thing that seemed to be the clear choice. "I'm sorry," I said again as we started walking.

"I already told you it was alright," Embry said.

"No….I'm sorry about Quil and Jacob," I said, "I know they're your best friends and now I'm causing this fight between them."

"They can't help who they like," Embry said.

"I know," I said, "But I just feel bad because now they'll probably expect you to pick sides, even though they should know you can't do that."

"I won't," Embry said, and I nodded my head.

"That's just what I wanted to say sorry for," I said, "I know they were great friends before all of this werewolf drama and now they're bickering and fighting all because of me."

"They'll get through it," Embry said, "We all will."

"I hope so," I said, "I don't want to be the one to end a friendship."

"Don't worry, Quil's in the pack now, he and Jake will still feel that bond whether or not they feel like murdering each other." Embry said.

"You think so?" I asked as my house came into view.

"I know so," Embry said as we walked up the front steps, "I am a part of the pack after all."

"That's true," I said, stopping before the front door, "There's something else I wanted to ask you though Embry."

"What was that?" he replied.

"Is there something I don't know about?" I asked, "Something that I wasn't told. I mean Jacob just attacked Quil and said those things, but why?"

"Oh...that," Embry said, "It's not important."

"But it is," I said, "It must be if it caused a fight."

"Honestly Jack...it's not my secret to tell, it's no one's really, it's just something that will have to be brought up at the appropriate time by the right person." Embry said.

"And who is the right person?" I asked.

"I don't really know at this point," Embry said, "But when the time comes all the pieces will be put together for you, I'm sorry I can't say more, and I've probably made it worse by telling you that their is something missing, except that I can't tell you what that is."

"Thanks anyways Embry," I said as I enveloped him in a hug, "Make sure those two don't kill each other though…just in case."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Embry said, "Just a week left of school."

"Yah," I said with a smile, before turning to open my door, "Bye Embry."

When I stepped inside I could quickly detect the heavy and potent scent of alcohol throughout the house and it was absolutely nauseating. I stepped further into the house and scoffed at the sight of David sprawled out on the couch, beer cans and bottles littering the floor around him. "It's amazing you haven't died of alcohol poisoning yet." I said, thinking that he was passed out, only to find out how mistaken I was.

"What was that!" David cried from the couch, eyes shooting wide open.

I inwardly cursed and gasped as a bottle flew through the air and smashed into a wall, exploding into multiple shards that rained down to the floor below. Now it was nowhere near me, but the simple fact that in his drunken state he had tried to harm me brought some of my fears racing back to me. I cringed in disgust as David let out a belch and closed his eyes, passing out on the couch. I went to the kitchen to collect a trash bag and then returned and started to throw all the cans and bottles into the bag, this serving two purposes. For one thing I wanted to keep my home clean, and secondly I wanted to make sure that another bottle wasn't thrown through the air, and in my direction at that. After I finished picking up the bottles and cans I put the bag back in the kitchen and grabbed a broom and dustpan to sweep the glass shards up from the floor.

Once that was done I took a quick shower, cautious of my stitches, and headed for my bed. I was tempted to call Quil and tell him of David's violent outburst, but decided against it, figuring that he was either in pain or asleep, and if he was in a state of slumber I certainly didn't want to interrupt that.

I let out a sigh and decided to call Lynn and plan and do something with her tomorrow before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

It had been three weeks since Quil had joined the pack and two since we had been let out of school for the summer, which now meant that with no school we had a lot more responsibilities within the pack. There was still the matter of the redheaded leech who kept showing her face, and the occasional stray vamp looking for its next meal.

I hadn't seen or spoken to Bella since she took Edward back, I was still completely confused and offended by how easy it was for her to come to her decision, tossing me aside like a dirty rag; a dirty rag that wiped up all her tears I might add. It was fine, if she didn't want me I certainly didn't need her, I still had Jack, but he didn't exactly want me at the moment either.

Jack and Quil were still going strong and Quil would often spend the day with him before considering hanging out with Embry and me, which was fine, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt, on both ends. I could tell Jack was starting to fall in love with Quil and once that happened it was only a matter of time before something irreversible took place between the two of them….if you catch my drift.

All I could do was watch from the sidelines and, as terrible as it sounded, hope that Quil somehow screwed up, but those chances seemed fleeting as I saw them around La Push, laughing, talking….kissing, they just seemed perfect together, and their cheery mood only seemed to dampen mine every time I crossed paths with them.

Today was different though, today Quil would be participating in his first ever patrol, and I'd be lying again if I said I wasn't eager to show Quil up when it came to being a wolf. Sam had finally deemed him ready to start his duties as a member of the pack and it was our job to show him the ropes.

We had all gathered in a clearing, dressed scantly as usual, waiting for Sam to show up with Quil. Embry was leaning against me as we continued to wait, but stood straight as a rustling was heard and Sam entered with Quil in tow. "Alright," Sam said, "Everyone phase."

I left Embry and headed for a tree to remove my shorts so I could spare the article of clothing before returning to the clearing now as a wolf and now almost twice Quil's size. I did enjoy the size difference and now that I wasn't blinded by rage I could easily take Quil down in a second.

"_And you won't_," Sam said, as his coal black form emerged from behind a tree of his own, "_You're supposed to help him, not hurt him Jake._"

"_I know_," I said, and I did, but that didn't change the fact that he was with my half-print.

"_Let's just get this over with,_" Paul said as he let out a yawn

Before anyone could say anything else our minds were flooded by thoughts of Jack; holding Jack, talking to Jack, kissing Jack, **just Jack**.

"_Jake will you cut it out with the Jack stuff already,_" Jared whined.

"_That's not me,_" I said, turning my muzzle towards Quil, "_I guess that's the first thing we'll have to teach him; keeping his thoughts to himself._"

"_Sorry,_" Quil said, and if he had been human I knew that he'd be blushing.

"_Great,_" Leah began, "_Just what we need, another hormonal teenage boy_."

"_Shut up Leah,_" Paul barked at her.

Leah only cackled in satisfaction before trotting over to stand next to Seth. "_Now that everyone is ready let's run through the standard routine and try and work Quil into the mix; Quil why don't you start with Jacob._"

"_What?_" we both cried in dual whines.

"_You heard me_," Sam said, "_Now get going_."

I let out a snort before I bounced off towards my usual sector of La Push, leaving Quil behind to catch up. This was going to be a long patrol, and just because Sam was forcing Quil to stick by my side for the duration of time doesn't mean anything was going to get patched up.

* * *

We had been patrolling for a little more than an hour and I had to say that Quil was doing quite well for himself. He seemed to be following the natural instincts that came with being a wolf and it was actually kind of fun to watch, whether it was watching him sniff the ground, following a scent trail, or wagging his tail back and forth like an excited puppy.

I chalked it up to the excitement that came with your first patrol, realizing that hey, you're a werewolf, and that's pretty badass, I mean after all we were capable of killing the number one predator in the world, so you could only imagine what kind of damage we could do to other things if we really wanted to.

I was relaxing in a small creek bed, dreaming of a fluffy cloud to float on, when suddenly my mind was being invaded by thoughts of Jack once more. "_Quil, cool it will ya_?" Embry asked as I felt him approach the border.

"_Sorry,_" Quil said, "_Just thinking about some things._"

"_Well, try and keep them to yourself_," I growled.

But Quil didn't, he wasn't able to keep a lid on his mind and soon the entire pack was staring at a memory of a conversation Quil was having with Jack.

"_**I'm not sorry,**_" Jack said.

Quil froze and looked at him with confused eyes. Jack turned away and slid his legs towards his chest so he could rest his head on his knees. "_**I'm not sorry, I'm not sad, and I'm not going to cry**_," Jack said, "_**I'm relieved, I'm glad, but I'm not going to smile about it.**_"

"_**Jack…I don't understand**_," Quil said.

"Quil!" Sam barked, trying to snap Quil's attention away from the memory.

"_**I'm not sorry that Harry Clearwater died,**_" Jack said, "_**I'm relieved that he's gone**_."

"_Quil!_" Sam barked again, only now it was too late, the entire pack just heard what Jack had said who knows how long ago, but the severe reality was that he had said it, and now waves of anger and pure loathing were rolling of Leah and even Seth and hit the rest of his like a category five hurricane.

"_He's relieved that Dad's gone?_" Seth ground out, "_He's relieved!_"

"_He's dead_," Leah hissed before I felt her dart off towards Jack's home.

"_Shit!_" I cursed, immediately running for Jack's place as well, "_Quil let's go._"

"_Where?_" Quil cried frantically.

"_Where the hell do you think?_" I barked, "_Jack's house; You couldn't keep your thoughts to yourself and now you basically signed Jack's death warrant._"

Quil didn't respond but I felt him begin to give chase after me towards Jack's. Everyone, aside from Sam, were much closer than the Clearwaters, but both Seth and Leah were fast, real fast, and even though we had less than half the distance to travel, I wouldn't be surprised if Leah and Seth beat us there, driven by blind fury and intense speed.

Soon I felt everyone abandon the patrol and begin converging on one point. As we ran Quil couldn't stop worrying about Jack and Sam and Embry were trying to reason with Leah and Seth, but to no avail. I broke through some brush and transformed back and quickly threw on my shorts before I ran up the small hill that Jack's house lay upon and rounded the corner only to halt as I found Jack sitting on his porch listening to music.

I jumped when Quil stepped up beside me and we made our way over to Jack. He seemed to sense us because he looked up and smiled at us but failed to hide the confusion his eyes held. A grunt of anger was heard and we saw both Seth and Leah stalking over towards us, their mind and vision blinded by anger, not being rational about anything, just knowing that they wanted to hurt the one they thought took glee in their father's death.

Quil immediately stood in front of Jack and I let out a sigh of relief as Paul and Jared appeared and grabbed Leah who immediately began thrashing and screaming as she tried to break free. I then reached forward and grabbed Seth and was joined by Embry once I asked for his assistance.

So this is how we found ourselves in our current predicament, and honestly I don't know what anyone could say or do to end this appropriately with no one crying, bleeding, or dead, I just prayed that someone else did.

With Sam nowhere in sight I feared that things would get out of hand before he arrived but as Jack looked ready to speak, I had this gut feeling that things were somehow going to work out.

* * *

Yeah, sorry I want to cut it there so this chapter doesn't go absurdly long, even though maybe another 1k at most wouldn't make this absurdly long, I mean look at my other stories, but I like this nice little 4k we have going.

I'm really sorry that I didn't update Wednesday guys but things came up and I've been feeling a little tired lately.

Next chapter will be the meaty part of the conflict and then a certain little girl will be making her first appearance, that's right, next chapter will feature the dreaded Claire, but will Quil imprint? Only I know, feel free to guess.

Yeah so on schedule, rest of the fight and Claire….should be fun.

Thanks for reading guys and I'll see you soon!

Oh and if you got the **just Jack** line 10,000 cool points for you!

See you soon, I don't know how soon, soon is but it won't be more than a week, I can promise you that.


	20. Now I'm Sorry

Hey guys, I'm actually surprised that I'm updating so soon, I was planning on waiting a couple more days before I posted this, but last night I was laying in my bed just thinking and the dialogue for the first scene just came to me and I was like, "That's how I want it to go!" and I thought about just keeping it in my mind and waiting for it to be written, but then I remembered what happened last time I tried that, so I jumped on my computer and started typing, no intro no build up, just the meaty part of the scene, I was going crazy to get everything down before I forgot it and you'll read how it turned about below.

For me the biggest challenge when I write is just getting started. I have a hard time bringing myself to actually open Word and start typing, but when I do I usually get going and lay down the first parts of the chapter like that.

So enough with this whole chapter intro and my writing process, thank you to my lovely TWELVE reviews for last chapter, and I hope you guys have a great time reading.

* * *

**Jack POV**

What the hell was going on? One minute I was listening to music on my front porch watching the clouds pass as I enjoyed one of the few sunny days we had, and the next thing I know I have a shirtless Quil and Jacob showing up _together_, followed by the murderous looking Seth and Leah, followed by Embry, Jared and Paul; now all we needed was Sam and we'd have a wolf pack party right on my front porch.

Sensible thought and coherent words were lost in the mix of screams, shouts, grunts, and growls which all seemed to be focused on me…but what had I done to elicit this type of behavior directed towards me? I tried to make sense of the jumble of words around me, but knew it was futile as Seth and Leah kicked and trashed in their holds, and since Sam was still nowhere to be found, I decided to take the initiative and try and clear the air.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, looking to Quil, who stood protectively in front of me, and then to Jacob who looked at me in concern before shifting his attention back to Seth.

"Keep your mouth shut unless you want me to rip that vile tongue of yours out!" Seth hissed at me.

I took a step back in astonishment and fear; had that really come from innocent, little Seth Clearwater? "Quil?" I asked, looking at him, knowing that he could see me out of the corner of his eye, "What happened?"

Quil turned towards me, but seemed to keep one eye on Seth and Leah, "Well…..I was doing my first patrol….and I sort of let something slip out of my mind," he said nervously.

"What was it?" I asked, my mind quickly racing through everything I had ever spoken to Quil about, quickly finding the solution in seconds, after all it had been one of the most meaningful conversations of my entire life. I looked up at Quil with wide eyes and judging by his expression I could tell that he knew I had figured it out, "You didn't! Quil, I told you those things out of confidence, those were my own personal feelings, how could you tell them!"

"It wasn't his fault," Jacob said, surprising me as he came to Quil's defense quickly, "He didn't mean to let that conversation out; his control just wasn't strong enough."

I turned back to Quil and watched as his head lowered in shame, which was all the admission I needed. "I'm sorry," Quil said, taking my hands in his own, "I never meant for it to get out."

"I'm sorry too," Leah screeched as she bucked quite strongly against Paul and Jared, almost breaking free of the boys' grasp, "I'm sorry that you'll have to bury your boyfriend after I'm done with him Quil."

"Shut the fuck up Leah!" Quil roared at her, only to receive roars in equal ferocity back from both Seth and Leah, causing Quil to step back in front of me.

I thought Seth and Leah were about to break free when Sam finally showed up on my porch, "**Everyone calm down now**," Sam ordered, his alpha authority more present, but just as demanding as ever, "**NOW!**"

Seth and Leah lessened in their thrashing, but surprisingly it didn't come to an end completely. "Where the hell were you?" Paul asked.

"I was about to get here when I picked up the scent of a certain redheaded vampire near the border. I ran back to chase her off, but of course maybe we would have been to finally deal with her once and for all if two certain hotheaded werewolves hadn't abandoned their posts in a quest to kill a boy who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

Sam's words stung, his frustration and disappointment with both the Clearwaters and myself ringing clear in the still air that clung to all of us; I took a deep breath to try and calm myself as Sam started to speak again, "I think it would be best if everyone went home," Sam said.

"No!" I quickly interjected, "You have to let me explain myself!"

"It doesn't matter," Seth hissed at me, "You're a heartless bastard for what you said about my dad and no apology or false action could ever change that."

I looked down at my wooden porch and stared there for a couple of seconds as I began to feel the moisture collect in my eyes. Seth's words stung and while his words were true so were mine, and I had to say something to show him that. I couldn't let him think that my words were malicious and said just to hurt his family, I had to let him know where I was coming from.

I looked up at him and hoped that my eyes held some form of remorse and then I began to speak, "I don't know what it's like to have a dad Seth," not afraid to be honest, considering David was working, "I don't know what it feels like to be loved by a dad, all I know is how it feels to have one loathe you."

I was really doing this, I had started and there was no stopping. I took a breath as I saw Seth's thrashing lessen even more as he paid attention to what I was saying, "And it never stopped there, I had everyone despise me, including your father, and I knew it was the same for my mother as well." I stared deep into his eyes hoping to get everything I wanted out, I then proceeded forward past Quil and towards Seth.

The rest of the pack watched in concern and Sam even put his arm up to stop me, but I brushed past it until I was standing in front of Seth, feeling his hot breath brush over my face with each huff of air he inhaled, then exhaled. I placed my hand on his chest and he growled deep in his throat, "Don't touch me you asshole!"

I ignored him and kept my hand in place, "Do you feel that Seth?" I asked, "Do you feel the hurt inside of you for having just one person say that about someone you love?" I gave him a moment to truly absorb the feeling before I continued, "Try having that feeling come from everyone you've ever known, try having that feeling and somehow finding the strength to carry on all by yourself, no pack, no friends, and no relatives; **all on your own**.

I watched as Seth's breathing started to slow even more, but noticed that his eyes still held the same intensity as the minute he stalked onto my porch, "That's how I felt when my mother died Seth; that's how I _still _feel, and your father was one of the leaders of the charge that brought those feelings upon me."

I watched Seth's eyes and noticed the flicker of emotion that spread through them and I knew that I had found my way in, and now all I had to do was tell him how I really felt, and if that meant pouring out my sole to everyone around me, then so be it. "I'm sorry about your dad Seth, I really am," I said, tears trickling lightly down my face, "I'm sorry for you, your sister, your mom; I'm sorry for everyone on this reservation because they had to lose someone as important as Harry. Seth, you lost one of the few people who have been there for you your entire life, and I know how it feels, but I can't lie and say I'm sorry that he's gone."

Seth let out a whine and shut his eyes as he sank to his knees, I slowly descended and kneeled in front of him, "Harry was horrible to me Seth, he was never able to look at who I was, instead he looked at me for what I was, and maybe if he hadn't of done that and showed me he could care for me like he cared for everyone else then I know for certain that I could have loved him like you did, like Leah did, like Sue did, like **everyone** did, but that wasn't the case, because Harry judged me for something that I could never change about myself; he judged me for something I was born with."

I could feel the mood around me and I knew my words were getting through not only to Seth and Leah, but everyone around me as well, because in case I forgot, they all missed Harry and my conversation with Quil was probably none to pleasant to hear, for any of them. "Don't dwell on the bad things associated with your dad, focus on all the great things about him, focus on how much he meant to **everyone** and realize that, that was your dad, it was your dad who was a saint to so many people."

Seth looked up at me and the rage and adrenaline in his eyes had been vanquished and replaced with sorrow and hurt, "Believe me Seth, I heard the collective cry of anguish this entire reservation let out when Harry died, and my one cry of indifference should do nothing to tarnish him, but I'm sorry to say that it wasn't the same for me, I heard the silent cries of joy that were let out the very second the first ounces of dirt hit my mother's casket…and you know what Seth?" I asked, getting his attention.

"What?" he breathed.

"You have no idea how it feels to have everyone around you just waiting for you to be the next one to go," I said, my words grim…but true, "Don't you ever think that I'm celebrating or taking joy in your father's death, all it was for me was a release; a release from torment, a release from fear, and a release from pain, but it was also a revelation and a realization, one which told me that even though Harry was gone he'd still live on in the hearts of many."

We stayed kneeling on the ground just staring at each other for a minute before Seth spoke, "I'm…..I'm sorry," he said with a shake in his voice.

"Don't be Seth, don't ever be, because despite what he did to me and how I feel about him, he was still a great father to you, he was your hero and he always will be in your heart, always watching over you in spirit, and the rest of us will always watch over you as well Seth. I'm sorry you lost your dad Seth, I know he was a great man to many, especially you, and I'm sorry Harry was never able to put aside his views to accept me with open arms."

Seth balled his hands into fists before slamming them down against my porch and bursting into tears. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Seth and let him bawl on my shoulder. I watched as Jacob and Embry's arms slowly removed themselves from Seth, allowing him to fall further into my arms.

I watched Jacob walk over to Leah, who was in a similar situation as Seth, only keeping her wails within. I knew Leah would let Jacob hold her, care for her, because she knew that he knew how it felt as well, and as soon as Jacob lowered Leah's frail looking form to the ground I focused my attention back on Seth and let him continue to cry. I didn't judge him, think he was going on for too long, or embarrassing himself, because I had done the same thing two years prior, and with a complete stranger at that, so I knew this is what Seth really needed, to let his emotions out, and to feel raw and real.

* * *

It had been about a week since the blowup on my porch and things were as normal as they could be on an Indian Reservation that also happened to be the home of a pack of werewolves. Seth and Leah weren't speaking to me, which was understandable and expected, but Quil did let me know that they had taken what I said to heart and were really thinking about how I felt and what it was like for me; all of the pack was really.

I was just happy that Seth and Leah were still able to love the memory of their father, all parts of it, good and bad, because I knew if I had a father like Harry, who loved his kids as much as he did, I knew I'd be in shambles if I lost him.

I currently found myself lying on a blanket near the beach as the scent of various cooked meats wafted through the air to mix with the salty breeze of the ocean. I had been invited to a barbecue by Quil that was strictly limited to the pack and their families and loved ones. I removed my sunglasses and looked behind me to see Paul's parents talking with Jared's, Billy talking to a somewhat pale looking Sue, and the pack scattered around the beach.

Jared was talking with Kim, and a smile graced my face as she laughed at something he said before being hugged from behind and carried down the beach. Sam was grilling while chatting with Emily and Old Quil, which left Embry, Paul, and Jacob to talk amongst themselves, and Seth and Leah talking with each other a ways down the beach. The only parents absent were Embry's as well as Sam's mother, both of whom were still unaware of their sons' supernatural activities.

I let out a squeak as arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into something soft, but firm. "Whatcha looking at?" Quil asked as he ran his nose along my neck.

"Just everyone….here….together," I said, "It's nice to see."

"Yah," Quil said as he pressed on my chest to get me to lie flat on my back, "It is."

I smiled and let out a small laugh as Quil got my head to lie against his chest, heat radiating up from under his soft and comfortable hoodie. I closed my eyes and burrowed into his warmth as he ran his fingers through my hair as we let the cool ocean breeze whip and kiss our exposed skin. I felt Quil place a gentle hand underneath my chin and tilt my head upwards so I was gazing into his pure brown eyes.

I leaned forward on instinct and closed my eyes as I felt his lips connect with mine. It was pure bliss as my lips parted to allow Quil access to my mouth and tongue, and each time we did this I felt like I reached heaven. To be wrapped in strong arms that would never let me go, to be kissed with such need, passion, and desire, to have my tongue ravished and tamed by his; it was one of the purest forms of euphoria I had the joy of experiencing in my life.

When we broke apart and I looked him in the eyes I just felt this sense of completeness that was so fulfilling I felt like everything in my life would always be fine as long as I had Quil by my side. Quil allowed me to rest my head against the crook of his next and I let my breath ghost across his skin as he pulled me even closer.

"I love moments like this," Quil said lowly.

"Me too," I moaned as Quil began to trail light kisses down my neck.

"You should stop me," Quil said as he nipped at my neck, sucking lightly on a small patch of my flesh.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because if you don't stop me then no one will be able to," Quil said as he found the juncture between my neck and shoulder, latching onto it faster than I could say werewolf.

The thought excited me and I let out a pleasure filled moan to voice my approval as Quil sucked on the spot, oblivious to the fact that the rest of the pack could see us if they decided to look in our direction. I let out a moan of frustration as Quil stop his ministrations and looked me in the eyes, before stealing a quick peck and settling back down against me.

Before I knew what I was doing so I could alert my brain to seal my mouth shut the words spilled out and caused my face to heat up in about three seconds flat, "I love you."

Externally I was trying to keep my cool and pretend like I wasn't going insane but internally it felt like there was a nuclear meltdown about to occur and all the little workers were running around in a panic, twisting any knob they could find and pressing any blinking light, anything to make the problem stop. Each second that passed felt like a lifetime and realization flowed through me. I had said I love you, I had said I love you **first**, Jesus Christ I said I LOVE YOU. It shouldn't have been major but it was, using the word love was huge for me. Quil and I had been together for a while and I finally said those three words.

"I love you too," Quil said as he turned on his side to look at me, and just like that the embarrassing and annoying heat was replaced with a cool and soothing one as I realized what Quil had just said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course silly," Quil said kissing my nose, "I love you."

I smiled at him and eased my way into a hug. It was out there and we had both said it, and we had both meant it. This new feeling beat anything I ever felt in a kiss or hug and it was something that brought a new energy to my heart, "Say it again," I said with a silly grin on my face.

"I love you," Quil said as he looked at me, and I knew he meant it.

"I love you too," I said, before I went back to lying on his chest, my hand weaving across the blanket until my hand met his and our fingers intertwined with each others. As cheesy and corny as it was I think this moment was the happiest I had been since my mom died.

"COME AND GET IT!" Sam hollered loud enough so everyone on the beach could hear it.

Quil stood and pulled me up with him before we started making our way over to one of the few picnic tables set up. I sat down in between Kim and Quil before reaching to get myself a plate of food and digging in. Quil thought he was cute when he stole a small morsel of my plate, and was surprised when I returned the action, causing Paul to laugh who had been watching from across the table.

During the meal I laid my head against Quil's shoulder and at that moment I felt as if nothing could go wrong, if I only knew how wrong I was.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

This entire day had been a complete waste of time in my eyes. I had been dragged down to the beach by Embry, Jared and Paul for a "relaxation" day, but instead of actually relaxing I found myself watching Quil and Jack the entire time. I watched them exchange kisses, stare at each other, hold each other, everything a couple would do really except the big….thing.

I tried to leave on several occasions and save myself the torment and pain, but was stopped by Sam each and every time. I tried to reason with him and tell him that someone should be patrolling, but he just said I needed to be here and not to worry. "We haven't seen a single trace of that leech in over two weeks," Sam said.

I told him that she could come back at any moment, but Sam was adamant on keeping everyone here for some quality time together. So, since I was stuck, I decided to distract myself in any way possible, whether it was helping with the cooking, talking with Embry, or playing some football with the pack, I did what I could. Of course that didn't stop me from getting tackled when I decided to freeze up at the sound of Jack's angelic laugh, but it was a small price to pay to hear the sound that brought the first ounce of joy to my day, even if I wasn't the one causing the cries of joy.

Things had been that way all the way up and through dinner. I was going in for my fourth helping when Emily's shrill scream caused my head to whip around to see her running towards a group of people. "It's about time you got here," Emily said to three people.

"Well you know you're father," An older looking woman said, "Never stops to ask for directions."

"We weren't lost," The lone man said, "We just ran into some traffic."

"Right," a woman, about Emily's age said.

"Good to see you again," Sam said as he approached Emily and her family. I suddenly remembered Emily talking about her family coming down for a few days and introducing them to us.

"Where's Michael?" Emily asked the younger woman who I realized must be her sister.

"He had this thing come up at work," Emily's sister said, "But he's driving down tomorrow."

"Wonderful," Emily said as she lead her family back towards us, "Everyone this is my father Dan, my mother Patricia, my sister Nicole, and my niece Claire."

I finally noticed the sleeping child in Nicole's arms begin to stir and awaken with a small yawn. She was maybe two years old, three at the most, and something about her eyes were a bit unsettling to me. I gasped as I felt that familiar feeling spread through me and was stunned. Someone had just imprinted on Claire, a child, and my heart dropped when I turned to see Quil staring back at the little girl.

"Oh shit," Paul cursed silently.

Jared and Embry looked about ready to throw up and Sam, well he didn't know what to do. "Nice to meet you all," Jack said.

If he only knew how wrong he was.

* * *

Ok bring it on, I'm ready for you! You wanna throw down we'll throw down. If you feel like you want to throw some punches or kicks my way just be careful of my face and hands, especially the hands! Although I don't know why you'd aim for my hands...because frankly...who punches hands in a fight...but don't do it! I need my babies to type for you all!

Yes Quil just imprinted on Claire! POOP!

I'm not going to say much except next chapter will be the repercussions of this.

If I get some great reviews then I'll definitely update soon.

But until then try not to send me death threats!


	21. My Head's a Mess

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but I was taking a breather and my house was being fumigated so that cut into my time to write.

I said at the end of last chapter that we'd see the repercussions on Quil imprinting on Claire, but I'll tell you that it won't all be resolved this chapter. This is pretty major and is going to take some time to get through.

A few of you (if I remember correctly) had some questions and while I'd love to answer them right here and now, I'd rather not because I don't want to spoil the plot for you.

So all that's left is a big THANK YOU for the eighteen reviews since last chapter and I hope to hear from you guys again. You guys know how much they mean to me =)

On we go, and I'll see you at the bottom. Have a good time reading my lovely readers.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I was surprised that everyone was still somewhat calm as the reality of the situation hit the pack like a ton of bricks. Quil had just imprinted on Claire, a toddler, and couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from her, even for a minute. Things only seemed to get worse as Jack noticed Quil's staring and Emily's parents and sister began to look concerned as a complete stranger stared down the bubbly little girl; the intensity in Quil's eyes not faltering for a second.

Sam was the first one to recover from his shock and inched in closer to Emily, speaking so low that only the pack and Emily would be able to hear, "We have a situation," Sam whispered into her ear, "I need you to get your family out of here now."

Emily gave a slight nod before she composed herself taking a deep breath and stepping forward to her family, "Alright guys, why don't I take you home and help you get settled in," Emily said.

"But we just got her," her sister, Nicole, said.

"Yah," Emily said, with a slight stutter, quickly trying to formulate a lie, "But Claire looks a bit tired, and besides I'm sure you guys would rather like something warm and home cooked instead of cold dogs and burgers."

"Oh sweetie it's alright, you don't have to do that," Emily's mother, Patricia, said.

"It's quite alright," Emily said, "You guys can tell me all about your trip when we get home and you can call Michael and see how far along he is."

"Well then, let's go," Dan, her father, agreed, not giving the other two woman anymore say in the matter.

The entire pack let out a collective sigh as Emily began to lead her family away and out of hearing range. Quil let out a whine as Claire finally vanished from view and everyone turned to look at him. "Quil?" Jack asked as he inspected his boyfriend, "Are you okay?"

My heart broke at that, Jack was so oblivious to what was really going on and it tore me up just thinking about what condition he'd be in come twenty-four hours from now. Quil turned to Jack, almost like now that Claire was gone he could focus again. I watched in pity as Quil's eyes widened as he finally realized what had transpired, what this now meant for his relationship with Jack. Quil's shaky hand rose from underneath the table and slowly made its way towards Jack, his fingers grazing slowly across Jack's cheek.

"Sick freak," I heard Leah mumble, and knew the comment was directed towards Quil, after all he had just imprinted on a two year old, and that matter was something that was going to require a lot of explaining and detail on Quil's part once things settled down.

"I'm sorry," Quil said before tearing himself away from the table, bursting into a wolf as he ran up the beach and towards the forest.

"QUIL!" Jack cried, standing up and turning to watch Quil disappear in a matter of seconds. He turned back to us looking confused and worried and I knew that none of this was making any sense to him, "What's going on? Is there something I missed?"

"Paul, Jared, Embry," Sam spoke up, "Go after Quil and try to calm him down."

My friends nodded before standing and quickly departing for the forest, leaving just six of us left. "Leah, Seth, take Kim home," Sam commanded, and then there were just the three of us sitting and standing around the table as the Clearwaters led Jared's imprint away.

"Jacob?" Jack asked as he sat down next to me, confusion now replaced by fear, "What happened? What's wrong with Quil?"

Sam moved around the table to stand above us as we were seated on the bench and looked ready to speak before I held up my hand to stop him. I mentally composed myself, thinking about the most comforting and gentle way to do this to him, but when I realized there was no way at all that this could be comforting, I just went for it. "Jack," I said, "Do you remember the day a few months ago when you came to my house and found out I was a werewolf?"

Jack nodded his head, hanging onto every word that left my mouth, "And do you remember how I told you everything about being a werewolf; from our increased body temperature, to transforming, to killing vampires?"

Jack nodded his head what again, little droplets of perspiration forming at the peak of his forehead, "Yes Jacob, I remember."

"Well…..there was something I didn't tell you," I said, "Looking back on that day I now know I should have told you this."

I looked up to Sam and knew that he understood what I had left out, "Somewhere in the world, whether it's down the street or somewhere in a foreign continent, every wolf has an imprint."

"An imprint?" Jack asked, "...What's that?"

"Essentially…...essentially our imprint is our soul mate," I said, "And we know exactly who they are the very second our eyes meet theirs for the first time."

Jack just looked at me, the fear spreading through his eyes, "It's a feeling of euphoria when it happens, like we're given a piece of ourselves that we never even knew that was missing until we found it. The bond between a wolf and their imprint is probably the most sacred in the world, and it's something that is treasured every second of every day. The love between the two of them is unconditional and everlasting, and binds the pair together...forever."

"So why is this important?" Jack asked. I had to say I was a bit surprised, Jack had always been great at deducing and coming up with the truth and facts out of seemingly nowhere, and now for the first time it seemed like he was stumped, but maybe, just maybe, he was obscuring the truth from himself, not wanting to face what his mind was already coming up with.

"Sam imprinted on Emily," I said, ignoring his question, "And Jared imprinted on Kim."

"Have you imprinted?" Jack asked me.

"No," I said, and technically, I wasn't lying.

"Has Quil?" Jack asked, a sudden shake and tremble in his voice, "Did Quil imprint on me?"

The hope and desperation in his voice killed me and I felt my eyes begin to dampen, "Yes….and no," I said, "Quil's imprinted…..but not on you."

I looked down at my feet, but a sob from Jack caused me to look at him to find his hand covering his mouth, "But how?" Jack asked, his voice cracking in the middle of his question, "How could have Quil done this imprinting thing on someone else and yet still be with me? Unless…..unless it…."

"It happened tonight," I said, "Quil imprinted tonight."

"On who?" Jack asked, "Dan?"

"No," I said with a shake to my head, "He imprinted on Claire."

I watched and grew confused as relief spread across Jack's face and a small laugh escaped his mouth, "You had me worried there." Jack laughed, "You jerk."

"This isn't a joke," Sam said, speaking up for the first time, "Quil imprinted on Claire."

Jack stopped laughing and looked genuinely surprised by the firmness to Sam's stern tone, "But…but she's a child, a little girl….how can Quil love her? How can Quil _love_ a **her**? He's gay!"

It was a fair argument, but then again I had been straight before I half-printed on Jack, and I guess the process of imprinting knew no gender, just the spirit. "That's where we're confused too…" Sam said, "But there's no mistake, I recognized the feeling and I can say that Quil imprinted on Claire."

"No he…he didn't…..he wouldn't!" Jack declared

"He did," Sam said, his tone harsh and unforgiving, "Quil and Claire are soul mates."

"Soul mates! Stop fucking with me, How can he be soul mates with a little girl! She doesn't even know what a soul mate is let alone who Quil even is," Jack said, turning to Sam, "This little joke has gone on far enough."

"This isn't a joke," Sam said, "Quil imprinted on Claire."

"No," Jack whispered, looking away from Sam and back to me, "Jacob, tell me this isn't real. Quil told me he loved me today; that **he loved me**, how could he do this to me?"

"He doesn't have control over it, no one does, you just imprint on who you imprint on," I said, "It's destiny."

I don't know why, but my words seemed to hold this definite truth to them in Jack's case, and as he looked down and played with his hands I knew that he was realizing that he was no longer Quil's. "But…..god…I feel so stupid," he said as he stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing up ready to go after him.

"Home," I heard him say as he wobbled further down the beach.

"Jack wait-" I cried as I took a step forward, only to be stopped as Sam's large hand grasped onto my shoulder, holding me in place.

"Let him go," Sam said, "He needs to be alone."

"What he needs is support," I growled at Sam.

"Trust me," Sam said, as he turned and led us in the opposite direction, "I know what I'm talking about."

"I don't care if you do or not," I said, "I'm not letting him go."

I broke free of Sam's grasp and began trailing Jack, knowing the quickest way to his home.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I slumped through the front door of my house and into the living room. I shut the door behind me and slid my way down the floor below and sat there for a few minutes, the buzz of TV the only sound I could hear. I massaged my head before standing and heading for my room, opening my door quietly and shutting it in the same fashion.

I kicked off my shoes and collapsed on my bed and rested my head against one of my pillows as my first few tears escaped my eyes. Quil had imprinted on some little girl he had just met, and I was still struggling to grasp the concept of imprinting. All it took was one look in her eyes…..and that was it? In what was a matter of maybe, I don't know, five seconds, he chose her and dumped me like a sack of bricks. I let out a sigh and buried my head underneath the pillow and screamed, it wasn't a choice, it was destiny. I slammed a fist against my mattress, "Destiny," I said, "What a load of shit."

I stood from my bed and made my way over to my desk, picking up a picture frame that rested in the corner. I looked at the picture and traced my finger along the outline of Quil and me smiling together, his arms wrapped around my waist in a loving embrace. "How can it be destiny? How could he be so happy with me and then just fall in love with someone who couldn't even form and pronounce a sentence correctly yet?" I asked myself, throwing the picture down and returning to my bed, "Fuck destiny, fuck fate, fuck anything destiny adjacent."

I massaged my head for the second time since being home as I tried to make heads and tails of the situation, to really admit to myself what had happened. "Right, so I had Quil…..and judging by the way he bailed on me, the conversation with Sam and Jacob….and the feeling of loss I have in the pit in my stomach….it's safe to say I don't have Quil anymore."

Quil…..Quil, my Quil….who was no longer mine…and I was no longer his…instead I was replaced by a toddler…perfect. More tears slid down my eyes as I admitted to myself that I was back to square one in my love life, and square negative one with trust and confidence. I let out a whine and buried my face in my hands as my mind began racing, "I gave everything to him….I was completely open with him, I let him see every aspect of me…the darkest corners and the brightest plains as to who I was as a person….and now that meant nothing, even if I was able to hold onto the feelings, come tomorrow morning they'd probably mean nothing to Quil.

I loved Quil, I still did, and I'm sure he might feel the same way, but whether it was one year, one month, one day, or even one minute from now, Quil would soon realize that he didn't love me the way he used to, and in so many years down the line Claire and him would fall in love and soon his love for me would be a fleeting memory; I just wish it would be as easy for me to forget as it would be for him.

There was also the inevitable confrontation between Quil and me, and I could just see it now; his hands shaking as he tried to let me down gently while at the same time his thoughts were on Claire.

I wiped my eyes but more tears just kept flowing down my face, collecting on my shirt. I was surprised I wasn't crying more, but I think the information hadn't really set in yet. I mean I knew what had happened and what it meant but for some reason it wasn't registering in my brain, like I didn't want to believe what had happened and what was going to follow. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," I chanted as I slapped my head over and over again.

My world was suddenly spinning and I felt like I was going to puke all over my bed, my heart being excreted with all the bile and raw emotion that was flowing through me due to Quil. I was suddenly taking deep breaths and I felt like the world stopped moving around me. I clutched a hand to my chest and tried to get control over my breathing, but had no success as more tears escaped from behind my eyes and my breathing grew more ragged and strangled.

What was happening to me? Why couldn't I accept the fact that Quil left me, why? He was my first love and things like that rarely worked out…..but it was Quil…how could Quil do this? I let out a wail as I got some semblance of control on my breaths and tried to calm myself down, all the while my vision going fuzzy and the swishing motion in my stomach picking up slightly before calming down.

"It wasn't his choice…he didn't want to hurt me," I said to myself, and it was true, Quil didn't want to hurt me, but he did, and the knowledge that neither of us had any control over it hurt the most. This imprint thing was set in stone, and there was no breaking it.

I wanted to call Lynn, Kelsey, Mackenzie, Alexis...any of them, and despite how late it was I knew they would talk to me if they knew that I was hurting, but I couldn't bring myself to leave my bed and retrieve the phone, so instead I let my tears slide down my cheek as I rested my head against my strewn about pillows and looked out my window.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I listened to Jack's cries from a spot outside below his window and each time I heard one it was like a piece of my heart was cut out only to be tossed and stomped on the ground. I wanted to climb inside and comfort him, but knew it wasn't the right time to do so.

I panicked when I heard his harsh breathing and was about to go in when I heard a shout come from the distance and ran to the front of the house to see Quil running towards the front door, the rest of the pack chasing after him. Quil was heading for the front door, but I managed to tackle him to the ground and pin him below me.

"Get off of me Jake!" Quil cried

"No," I said as the rest of the pack gathered around us.

Paul and Jared quickly grabbed Quil's arms from under me and lifted him up and firmly held him in place. "We told you Quil," Sam said, "You can't see him."

"But I want to, I need to!" Quil cried, "You have to let me talk to him!"

"So you can tell him what?" Sam asked as he moved to stand in front of Quil, blocking his view of Jack's house, "That you're sorry? That you didn't mean to? We've been over this Quil, you imprinted on Claire."

"Fuck you," Quil spat, "No I didn't."

"Yes you did," Sam said, "And there's no getting around it. This passion and anger you're feeling may not dissipate right away, but you'll soon realize that Claire means more to you than Jack ever did and you won't love him anymore." We all saw Sam glance at Leah out of the corner of his eye and his head lowered the slightest in shame, "So save him the trouble and heartache of the false hope you'll give him if you go to him and comfort him."

"But I love him!" Quil cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't you think that I loved Leah?" Sam bellowed at him, "We we're together for three years and I was able to do that to her, what makes you think that you and Jack will be any different?"

Quil seemed to slump over in defeat, no longer trying to break free of Jared and Paul's grasp, instead leaning into them as his legs seemed to give out. "But….he meant so much to me….he made me feel like I wasn't alone anymore…..he told me so much….confided in me…..put so much trust in me…loved me." Quil said.

"Think about Claire," Sam said, "I know the feeling Quil, and soon it'll be impossible to repress, so save Jack the trouble and turmoil he'll feel when you decide that you can't be with him anymore and run to Claire."

Quil fell to the ground and began to cry as he tore the grass from the ground and flung it around him. He was on all fours as he gave off dual pants and cries, "Just…just let me speak to him…just once."

"No," Leah said, surprising all of us, "He doesn't want to see you. You may apologize, you may have remorse, and you can try to comfort him with hugs and kisses, but he won't accept it. From what we've seen of the conversation with Jack through Sam's eyes it's clear that he knows the severity of your actions."

"She's right," I said, "I was listening to Jack…he knows it's over."

"But I don't want it to be over!" Quil said as he looked up at us

"Well it is," Sam said, "How many times do we have to say this to you Quil? An imprint is an imprint; it's undeniable and nothing will truly ever satisfy you except that person."

"How can you be so insensitive?" Quil asked us.

"We're not insensitive," Leah said, "We're being real, and the right thing to do is let Jack be alone and begin the process of getting back on his own feet, besides," Leah said as she turned to me, "Jack still has a half-print who is more than willing to take care of him."

"Oh yeah," Quil said, "Well he doesn't want Jacob! He wants me and I want him."

"**Go home Quil**," Sam ordered, "**Stay away from Jack and let him cope**."

A heavy pause filled the air as the pack stood above Quil as he tremble and shook, "Fuck you…fuck all of you." Quil said before jumping up and bursting into a wolf, running for the forest and not looking back.

"He needs time," Sam said, "They both do….something like this…it needs time."

Sam and Leah looked at each other before parting ways, soon followed by the rest of the pack. I turned to take one last look at Jack's house, his soft cries replaying in my head, before I too headed home.

* * *

Okay…..eww….I hate how that came out, but I've got nothing better. It's been almost more than a week since I updated and I refuse to make you guys wait any longer, **so please just be brutally honest with me on this chapter in a review,** because frankly I don't like how some of it went.

**Also I have an important update on my profile so I'd appreciate if you read it. There's some general information in it, but if you're a Beta Wolf fan than you'll definitely want to read it, and once you have let me know what you think.**

**There's also a poll on my profile and I'd appreciate it if you voted in it if you haven't already.  
**

So once again, sorry for the crappy update guys and hopefully with some good reviews I can get the next part out quickly, and I know that I'll redeem myself with that.

See you soon!


	22. Beating a Dead Horse

Hello guys, I'm back yet again and ready to deliver another chapter in this little pony show of mine. Last chapter went down better than I expected and I was actually so pleased by the majority of the response and turn out.

This chapter will still be focusing on the fallout between Jack and Quil and whatever else I decide to come up with and throw in.

Thank you to the wonderful SEVENTEEN reviews for last chapter. You all know you hold a special place in my heart, and I appreciate each one of them, and I probably say that too much, but it's still true every time.

Nothing else that I can think of to say so I hope you guys have a nice read and as always I'll see you at the bottom. Oh and I hope you have a great Saturday!

* * *

**Jack POV**

_I looked up at the dark and ominous sky that told of the forthcoming rain and hoped that I would be able to get home before the downpour started. Home….if I could even call it that anymore….not if she wasn't going to be there to greet me…..to love me. I looked away from the sky and looked at the scene around me; green fields dotted with headstones and memorials dedicated to deceased loved ones. _

_I then looked in front of me to see a finely polished casket, the casket that contained my now dead mother. I quickly rubbed and wiped my eyes to try and hide my tears, but it was useless, they just kept coming as I stared at what was in front of me, and what was lacking around me. No one had come to her burial, no one bothered to say goodbye, because frankly no one cared that she was gone, and that was the cold and honest truth._

_I sniff from David caused me to look at him out of the corner of my eye and then to the few men who stood off to the side; ready to put my mother into the ground after David and I said our final goodbyes. There was also a priest reading a small passage from his bible, but I couldn't grasp onto his words, my eyes and mind transfixed by the sight of the casket before me; my mother's final vessel in the world of the living, before she was to be buried and forgotten by the world around her. A roar of thunder ripped through the air as the priest clapped his book shut and said one final prayer before turning to leave. _

_David stepped forward and placed a flower onto her casket before turning and heading for the car. I was hurt, but not shocked by his lack of affection or concern for me. If I had come to know him at my age now, then I would have been in awe at how a person could just be void of a heart or human compassion, but since I grew up with it, it was just another aspect of David that I had grown accustomed to over the years….I mean….when someone is scowling at you on your birthday or Christmas or just anything joyous in general you know their problem with you runs a lot deeper than you could expect someone else to understand, but I had grown up with it, and frankly, I was used to it. _

_I tried to wipe my tears again, only to have more stream down my face the second my arm moved away. I stepped forward and placed my flower onto the smooth surface; it's leaves wilted and petals about ready to fall off. It had been beautiful when I first received it, but my grip and emotional state managed to destroy anything beautiful about it…kind of like what her death did to my life. "I love you mom," I said before turning to run in the opposite direction towards the car. I threw myself into the backseat as the rain started to come down and David quickly started the car and pulled out of the cemetery parking lot, driving at a slow pace towards home._

_I stared out the window from my spot in the back and there was nothing more that I had wanted to do then to hide under my covers and never ever come out again.

* * *

_

My eyes slid open and I let out a sigh of frustration. Out of all the things I could have had a dream about it had to be one of the few moments in my life that caused me so much pain to relive, and it only made it worse to have that added on top of the pain I was already feeling. I took in a few breaths through my nose and willed myself not to cry, but gave just the tiniest of laughs when I realized that I already was.

I don't know why, but as a laid in bed trying to get my bearings I felt as if nothing mattered to me right now. I was currently void of all emotion which should have puzzled me, but it didn't. Maybe it was because I had just woken up or maybe it was for an entirely different reason. I thought of it as if my mind was a door and all the emotions I was feeling were trying to all get out at once, causing this big traffic jam that resulted in this feeling of nothing. I shut my eyes but immediately opened them as images and memories of Quil flooded in the second I did.

I shifted to lie on my side and hugged a pillow to my chest; my tears causing the pillow case to dampen and try to absorb the moisture. This only caused me to hug the pillow tighter and begin wishing that it was Quil and that he was returning the hug, wrapping his strong arms around me and holding me safe….but it wasn't, it was just a pillow, and I was still alone. I threw off my covers and ran to the bathroom, turning on the shower and jumping in as soon as I had my clothes peeled off.

I let out a whine as the water washed over my bare skin and heated my core, but I soon felt empty when I realized even though the warm water had a soothing and comforting effect it could not compare at all to the warmth I felt from Quil whenever he embraced me.

I felt absolutely pathetic as I sat in the shower, with my knees to my chest, and bawling my eyes out. Why did the one person who I thought actually cared about me have to go and ruin what faith I had left in my heart, faith that I could actually find someone who cared about me just as much as I cared about them.

All I now knew was that I hated imprinting and whatever else could make someone care for someone they had barely met and knew nothing about. I hated the word care as I repeated it to myself in the shower, so much so that the word seemed foreign to my tongue, like something rotten and foul that didn't belong there, and that's exactly how I wanted it. "Fuck caring," I said, "Why should I desire something that's so unattainable for someone like me anyway?"

All I wanted was Quil, and despite the fact that he was only a phone call away even that seemed unattainable, and that was all because of that damn imprint. It seemed ridiculous to resent a toddler, but that's all I could do, she was the only one I could put my blame on, even though there was really no one to blame, after all it was "destiny."

I scoffed and wiped away the tears I knew were on my face, despite the fact I was still in the shower. If destiny had screwed me over this much after barely turning sixteen then I could only imagine what the bitch had in store for me for the duration of my life; it was going to be a wicked ride if it kept up at this level and pace of emotional destruction.

I toyed with the idea of bailing and just getting a fresh start somewhere else in the country, but that was far and beyond just a bit extreme….I mean…this was just a boy after all…..a boy I still wanted…..a boy who still might want me…..a boy who, if he wanted me or not, would be unavoidable during life on the reservation….a boy, who twenty years down the line would still have every single memory between us, flash through his mind with just one look into my eyes, despite whether or not he was with that girl.

I decided I still wanted Quil, but I wouldn't seek him out, why should I? He was the one who did this to me; he was the one who ruined it all. I sighed and shook my head, that wasn't fair, it wasn't fair to Quil and it wasn't fair to me. Quil had never asked to imprint on Claire, let alone imprint on anyone, and he certainly made it clear to me that he never wanted to join Sam Uley's cult, even if that did mean never speaking to Embry and Jacob again.

"_I'll be alright as long as I have you_," Quil had said as he held me at one of the many school lunches we shared together. I cringed in pain and held my legs even closer to my chest as my heart felt like it was being diced with a rusty switch blade. Some people would probably argue that I shouldn't have been this upset over something like this, but they had no idea. In their eyes it would be viewed as a breakup, but it wasn't like that, a breakup was when one or both of the participants wanted to end it, but in this case neither of us did….or at least…I hoped so.

My time in the shower told me a few things, some of which were that I was a walking emotional wreck, and even one more ounce of misfortune could cause me to cave in on myself, I still wanted Quil and I wanted him to crawl back to me like the baby he had imprinted on, and the final thing I realized was that Quil probably didn't want me anymore. I knew he wanted me to be happy, to be the one to make me happy, but for him, it was most likely just no longer possible for him to achieve. If that was the case I just hoped at some point in my life I could find myself someone new.

I stood up and shut the water off before stepping out and drying myself off. I wrapped myself in the towel before leaving the bathroom and heading for the kitchen. I tiptoed past David's door where I could hear a plethora of snores escaping and made my way into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and turned around, hastily making my way back to my room, throwing the phone down as I dressed.

I slid some boxers on, followed by some grey shorts and a nice purple v-neck, topped off with an equally purple hoodie. I stood in front of my mirror and let out a mixture of a scoff and a laugh as I realized what I was wearing…..they were all articles of clothing I had picked out with Quil on a date to Port Angeles. I ran a hand through my damp and cropped hair and shook my head; even with something as simplistic as picking out clothing, my aching heart had led me to Quil.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose softly before plopping down onto my bed and picking up the phone. I tried to compose myself as I pushed each individual button and pressed the phone to my ear, but with each ring I heard I feared that there would be no way to contain my shakes and trembles. "Hello?" a feminine voice answered.

"Hey Lynn," I said, "Morning."

"Morning," she replied, followed by a yawn, "Whatcha need Jack?"

"Do you…" I paused, not trusting my voice, my fears fulfilled as my voice cracked the second I started to resume speaking, "D-do you think that maybe…maybe you could get the others and we could just hang on the beach today?"

"What's wrong sweets?" Lynn asked, using one of the many assorted nicknames she had for me.

"Nothing," I said, lying straight through my teeth, wanting to end the call as soon as possible as new tears threatened to fall.

"You're telling me what's wrong when I get down there," she said, seeing right through my lie, "And then the girls and I will console you…but you're going to have to tell us, alright?"

"Yah…alright," I said as brushed a tear off my cheek, "Just hurry, okay?"

"Will do," Lynn said.

"You know which beach?" I asked

"Of course love," she said, "I'll see you there."

"Bye," I said before I heard the click of the phone and proceeded to hang up as well. I sighed as I stood up and went into my closet and put on some black sandals. I then grabbed a bag and threw a towel to sit on, into the bag. I left my room behind and headed to the kitchen to grab some food for the day, not planning on coming home any time soon before heading to the living room and to the front door. I stopped just as I was about to open the front door and glanced at the box of tissues on my side that seemed to be taunting me. I eventually caved and reached for the box, quickly swiping a tissue for current use and depositing the box into my bag.

I wiped my eyes yet again and opened the front door, prepared to leave, only to stop as I looked up to find Quil standing on my porch, looking right back at me. I gasped and dropped my keys into my bag as he stared at me, not making any move towards or away from me. We stood like that for a few seconds, just staring back at each other until my lips started moving on their own accord, "Quil…" I spoke as my bag slid from my shoulder, hitting the porch with a soft thud, before slumping over.

"Jack," he breathed, inching his way forward until he wrapped his arms around me.

I fell into the embrace and rested my head atop his shoulder before wrapping my arms around him and holding him tight, not wanting to ever let him go, hoping….**praying**…. that he felt the same way. "Quil," I said again, for the simple fact I had no idea _what_ to say to him.

He gently moved away from me and cupped my head in his hands, his chocolate eyes staring into my own, and I could tell, just by the look in those brown orbs, that something was missing, something in those eyes was no longer there. "I'm sorry….for running off last night," Quil said, "I was confused, but I know what I want."

Before I had a chance to speak Quil gently lowered his lips to mine and captured them in a sweet and loving kiss, and that kiss was just another indication that something was missing, whether it was the passion, the care, or just the love in general, something was missing, and I knew it was because of the imprint. Quil ended the kiss and looked down at me again before enveloping me in another hug, "It hurt…my heart that is….it hurt being away from you."

My own heart swelled at those words, but could sense the lack of truth to the words, whether it was intentional or not, and that question in my mind was the fuel for what I was about to do next. I broke away from him and walked back to pick up my bag, before slinging it over my shoulder and walking to stand side by side with him. "Is it me your heart is aching for….or is it Claire?" I asked.

Quil turned to look at me and I did the same, "What?" he asked, "It's you! It'll only ever be you! Claire means nothing to me!"

There it was again, that subconscious lack of truth. I shook my head and looked back at him, "I think you're still confused Quil; your mind is telling you that you love me, but your heart is telling you something entirely different, you're just not listening."

I was about to walk down the porch steps when Quil's hand grabbed my arm, holding me firmly in place, "Why are you doing this? I love you and yet you're walking away like it's nothing."

"Because I am nothing!" I cried back at him, "I really hate to be throwing myself a pity party Quil, but I'm the one who's the most screwed by this whole thing. You still have someone who is going to be the light in your heart, and I now have to deal with the reality that my light belongs to someone else now."

"Don't be stupid!" Quil said as he made a grab for my other arm, "She's a little girl! Why would you step aside for her when I love you and only you?"

It was like beating a dead horse, "Because Quil, I'd rather tackle the pain now instead of letting it build itself into a monster." I wailed, "I would **kill** to be with you right now, but I'm saving myself the tremendous heartbreak by trying to end it now, and frankly if you care for me at all, you'll let me go."

"I told you I'd **never** let you go," Quil said, "We helped each other climb out of some of the darkest places in our lives and you just want to end it?"

"I just said I'd basically do anything for you, but Quil, it won't work; it would be like trying to teach someone to breath underwater; it's impossible." I said breaking away from him, "Believe me my idiotic heart wants me to try, but my brain isn't going to allow me to drown…is this making any sense to you?"

"No," Quil said, the honesty there for once, "Just let me be with you."

"You can't have the best of both worlds Quil; You'll be Claire's world someday, so I won't let you destroy mine when you realize that." I said before running down the porch and into the forest, that being the quickest way to the beach.

I heard Quil call my name, but I didn't look back as I kept running deeper and deeper into the forest and farther and farther away, final collapsing at the base of a tree, only to start crying yet again.

God I was pathetic.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I had just finished my last patrol of the night/early morning and was headed on my way home when the sound of someone crying diverted my attention away from the fantasies of my bed and towards the source of the noise. My ears twitched as the picked up on the soft crying and led me to a small tree, which currently had my half-print weeping underneath it. I was about to reveal myself when I felt that someone was about to phase and take over my spot on patrols.

"_Morning Quil,_" I said, making note not to add 'good' or asking him how he was feeling. Guessing by Jack's current state I could tell Quil was probably wasn't any better off.

"_Have you seen Jack?_" he quickly asked.

I showed him the visual of the crying boy that I was currently observing and I felt him begin to make his way towards us. I started to step towards Jack when he looked up and saw my form approaching, "Go away Quil!" he cried.

Quil immediately paused and let out a whine through the mind link, his heart dropping at Jack's words. I let out a whine of my own and shook my massive wolf head as I stepped into the light and showed him my russet fur, alerting him to the misidentification. "Oh….Jacob…sorry," he said, "How are you?"

I gave a small bark and trotted up next to him before settling onto the floor next to him and curling around him. My heart warmed and my fatigue seemed to fade away just by being in Jack's presence, but I was almost expecting him to ask me to leave, which I would quickly do so if requested.

Jack seemed hesitant to relax against me, so I raised a paw, careful with my claws, and gently pressed it against him and got him to lie against me. Jack gave another sob and seemed embarrassed to cry in front of me, but he had nothing to be ashamed of and I gave him a gentle lick on the cheek to show him just that. "Thanks Jacob," he said as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I felt on top of the world at the small act of affection and felt like I could run all the way to the east coast and back.

"I still feel so stupid," Jack said, "It's almost like none of what I had with Quil will matter after a certain amount of time."

"_That's not true_!" Quil barked in my head, "_He should know that_!"

I didn't respond to Quil as I licked Jack's cheek again and nuzzled his neck, my fluffy exterior being a nice way to comfort him as well as get closer to him. "You're adorable," Jack said as he ran a hand across my head and began to pet me. I felt like I was in paradise as Jack began to scratch me behind my ears, which caused my leg to have a sort of involuntary twitch to it. I heard a soft patting sound and realized my tail was wagging and hitting Jack on the leg, and suddenly I felt extremely humiliated, from a ferocious werewolf to a giant goof of a dog, but Jack just smiled at me and kissed my furry cheek, causing my to have to contain a howl of joy that was dying to get out.

"That was weird, wasn't it?" Jack asked, looking me in the eyes.

"_A little, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it,_" I said, my words coming out as a long bark, somewhat regretting it as I began to feel the hurt and rage rolling off of Quil.

Jack offered me another sad smile before turning back to look at his feet and play with his fingernails. "I'm sure you already have an idea of why I'm in the forest, crying my eyes out like a loser, so I'll spare you the excruciating details."

I emitted a whine at that and nuzzled his side, "It just hurts….it hurts to have to constantly ask myself," Jack paused to swallow a growing lump in his throat, "Why does everyone I love always leave me?"

My heart, which had been on a high of highs, immediately plummeted into the darkest depths known to man. I licked one of his tears away and set my head in his lap. Jack let out a long sigh before standing, "Will you lead me to the beach Jacob?" Jack asked, "I kind of wanted to spend the day with friends."

I was about to tell him that he could spend the day with me, but I knew when he wanted to seek me out and talk he would, and I knew that would be sooner rather than later. I stood up next to him and began leading the way, stopping by the forest's edge, right outside the beach.

"Thanks Jake," Jack said as he hugged my neck, "I can always count on you."

The next thing I knew Jack was walking forward to join his friends who quickly ran over to him and surrounded him and I started to make my way home, only remembering Quil when I was right outside my house. "_Quil!_" I gasped, _"…sorry man…."_

"_Save it,_" Quil said hurt and rage being sent my way, "_Don't speak to me and stay away from Jack._"

I sighed and phased back to my human form, quickly going inside and stepping into the shower. Quil just didn't get it….or maybe he just didn't want to accept it, and I knew I couldn't blame him for that, this entire situation was really fucked up.

* * *

Okay another chapter is done and I hoped this is something that you enjoyed.

I can't exactly say what I have planned for next chapter, but I have a few ideas bouncing around

**Also I have an even newer poll on my profile and I'd love if you voted in that. It's changed since the last update and I'd greatly appreciate a larger consensus.**

**AND ATTENTION ALL BETA WOLF FANS! The first chapter of the sequel has been posted and I'd really love and appreciate if you guys checked that on and hopped on board with me for yet another story.  
**

Nothing left to say except I hope you enjoyed some parts of the chapter and I'll see you guys soon!


	23. Melt My Heart

Hey guys, how are you doing today? I'm doing alright, except that I'm tired, but then again I'm always tired, I guess that's just due to my lack of sleep. Yes it's been more than a week since I've updated, but in case all of us forget it's my summer break too and I think I deserve to have a little fun before it's over, which happens to be **August 10th**

That gives me about **only thirteen** more days of writing, without school worries. I'd rather not think about school right now, but I'll probably be explaining what my return to school means later on.

Thank you to the amazing EIGHTEEN reviews I got for last chapter, I enjoyed every single one of them and hope to hear from all of you again this chapter.

Hope you guys have a good read, and I will see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I let out of grunt of frustration as I tossed and turned on my bed, the desire to punch something just bubbling and brewing inside of me. I had awoken very early in the morning and I was trying desperately to fall back asleep, however it seemed my efforts were in vain; it was as if my tossing and turning shook the sleep from me, leaving me wide awake and staring up at my ceiling in the dark.

I don't know how long I stared up at my ceiling but it must have been a while because during my attempt to burn multiple holes in the plaster I was surprised when the first few rays of sunlight ghosted across my floor, up onto my bed, before proceeding to shine in my eyes, effectively shifting my attention away from my ceiling to the burning yellow orb that was rising up from behind the mountains. I brushed a hand through my cropped hair before lifting myself up from my bed and heading for the living room. There was no longer any point in trying to fall back asleep; I was already wide awake and the sun shining on my face would certainly not help the task.

I took in a deep breath as I entered my living room and sat down on the couch, quickly switching the TV on before I settled in for another lazy day of doing nothing but mope around the house and look for things to distract myself with. It had been about a week and a half since Quil's imprinting and during that time I had tried to keep my mind off of him, whether that meant doing pointless things with the girls, or starting on a quest to clean every square inch of the house, I'd do it. The most frustrating part though was the occasional form of contact from Quil. He was still confusing his yearning for Claire with a yearning from me, and it was as annoying as it was hurtful. The girls had been a help as well, even if they didn't know the _full_ story, the still knew that I was hurting, and the "pointless" things I did with them were rather quite fun.

A few minutes had passed and I had already grown bored with the television, nothing was broadcast this early in the morning aside from the local news and cartoons. Finding myself out of touch with the current cartoon craze I decided to settle on a news station, settling into the couch as I prepared myself for the exciting prospects of the reports on the expected rainfall and kitty-cat fashion shows; suddenly the cartoons didn't seem like such a bad idea, even if they all had squeaky, ear bleeding voices that weren't around during my childhood. "Never mind," I said to myself after experiencing only five seconds of sheer cartoon horror.

I quickly flipped back to the news, just in time to catch the top of the hour, which was always loaded with the stuff people really wanted and _needed_ to know. I watched the channel's logo fade into the background and a blonde thirty something woman appeared on screen; her business jacket one size to small, making her cleavage look about ready to spill out as the only thing holding it back seemed to be two small red buttons. "Good morning Washington," she quickly spoke, a serious and determined look on her face, most likely due to the fact she wanted to be taken as a serious news anchor instead of the joke she came across as. I was about to change the channel when her next few quick and jumbled words caught my ear, "There are still no new developments in the string of murders and missing person cases that are sweeping across Seattle."

I quickly perked up and moved into a sitting position; I knew it was gruesome and probably horrible I was so interested, but a string of killings, meaning more than one, and missing people promised to be good, if not the least bit interesting. "Three days ago multiple people around the Seattle metropolitan area began disappearing late into the night. These multiple and similar cases have continued to pour in from loved ones and friends of the missing people. Authorities have spread out and combed the city, finding no trace of any of the reported missing, but instead finding vast quantities of blood in secluded locations such as allies and abandoned lots."

I leaned forward, very drawn into and interested in the story, waiting for the next words that left the anchor's mouth, "The results of the very first few blood tests came back this morning and it was confirmed at five thirty-seven this morning that the DNA found in the blood matches that of four of the reported missing, and now leads police to believe that a serial killer may be lurking in the streets of Seattle. We are now taking you to a live press conference that is taking place at city hall."

I watched as the mayor of Seattle began speaking followed by the Chief of Police, recommending that citizens tried to stay safe and told the families of the missing people to remain hopeful, as no bodies had yet to be found, thus leading them to look into the path and possibility of abduction. "Yeah right," I said, thinking back to the beginning of the report, "Thunder Tits McGee said herself that they found **vast quantities** of blood; if they were somehow alive after this attack they certainly weren't alive for much longer afterwards."

I lost interest as the screen shifted to crying families who were giving testimonials and begging for their loved ones to be found or returned to them. They didn't care how they just wanted them back, and I instantly knew how they must be feeling and immediately felt guilty for being excited earlier at the idea of killings. I sighed and stood, turning off the TV as I made my way around the couch and toward the linen closet to retrieve a towel, only to be stopped as I heard a knock on the door.

I turned and slowly made my way towards the door, cautious and suspicious of whoever would be knocking on a door this early in the morning. I unlocked the door before slowly opening it to reveal the one and only Jacob Black standing shirtless on my porch. Now normally I would have probably fainted if someone like Jacob showed up on my doorstep dressed the way he was, but given my current mood and the events that had recently transpired, I was able to keep myself upright and conscious. "Hey," Jacob said, a beaming smile on his face; teeth so white and bright that I thought I was looking into the sun.

I could have gone for a good morning or any sort of greeting really, but my brain settled on a prompt and curt, "Why are you here?"

I was impressed as Jacob's smile didn't falter and the glow in his eyes didn't even slightly fade or diminish. "Just dropping by," Jacob said, "Checking up on you and all."

"Since when do I need checking up on?" I asked.

"Awww….well….I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay," Jacob said, turning this charming smile on me, "I worry about you."

My heart fluttered slightly at that, but I quickly composed myself and replied, "Well I'm fine," I said, "Nothing to worry about, so you can go on your way." I began to shut the door only for it to be stopped as Jacob pressed his arm up against the wood. I looked up at him and realized that he smile had now been replaced with a sad frown. I looked down at my care and chilling feet as I spoke, "What do you want Jacob?"

"I just wanted to talk," he said, "Like friends do. We haven't had a real good talk in a while."

I sighed and seized my effort to try and close the door, I knew that Jacob wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted so I would just have to concede and talk with him, "We'll talk…." I said in a defeated tone, "But I need to shower first, so feel free to make yourself at home and wait."

I didn't wait for a reply, quickly turning and heading off for the shower.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I had to quickly swallow the lump in my throat when Jack said he was going for a shower. I wasn't even having obscene thoughts about him, I just felt nervous and giddy about the fact that he would be naked not even twenty feet away from me; damn half-print. As I heard the water start I felt my palms go sweaty as I imagined Jack remove each article of clothing one by one. I quickly dispelled the thoughts from my head with a shake and tried to find something to do while I waited as not to _excite_ myself.

For some reason instead of settling for the couch and some TV I found myself drifting towards the back of the house and towards Jack's room; pressing lightly on his door before entering swiftly. I stopped and looked around, jumping up when I heard the small click of the door closing on its own. I took a deep breath and was in heaven the moment I did. Jack's scent was present throughout the room, which only made sense, but still, it was completely euphoric and mind blowing that my senses made it as if he was all around me.

I wanted to pounce on his bed and roll around in his covers, just smelling the heavenly aroma and bask in every second of it, but realized just how creepy that was just before I made the move to do it. I didn't know what to do with myself so I just paced back and forth as I listened to the water continue to run in the next room over. To prevent wearing or running a path into his carpet I decided to sit down against his bed, just waiting for his return. I cursed when I realized I had only dropped by to check on him before heading for patrol, but figured Paul and Embry could handle it without me for now, after all this was my half-print we were talking about, this was serious business.

I think I jumped nearly ten feet in the air when I heard the sound of the water come to a slow stop. I counted the seconds until the door knob turned and Jack walked in with nothing but a towel wrapped around him; it was sixty-seven if you were wondering.

"Jacob!" Jack cried as he spotted me, "What are you doing in my room?"

"You said to make myself at home," I said, putting my puppy dog eyes on, "So I did."

"I meant in the living room," Jack said, making a move to make sure everything was covered.

"Oh…..sorry," I said sheepishly, with an extra pinch of charm that I knew would make him swoon.

"It's alright," Jack said with a small huff and a slight blush to his face, "But can you leave for a second, I need to get dressed."

"I'll just look the other way," I said, testing how far I could go with him.

"Jacob," Jack ground out, a strict undertone present.

"I won't peak," I said, a surprising playfulness coming out of me with Jack around, "I promise."

Jack looked me over for a few seconds before making a motion for me to turn around, which I quickly complied with. I waited a few seconds, hearing the shifting of fabric, before I turned around to see Jack in tight boxers looking through his closet.

I swallowed my second lump for the day as my eyes quickly grazed up and down the skin that made up his back. His peach skin tone gave him this exotic look and flare around the reservation and the fact that it had never been touched made it all the more alluring and desirable. I'm sure it had been touched before, but it had never been _touched_ and his innocence and purity made my heart beat even stronger. I didn't know how long it would take, but I was determined to win Jack over and make him mine.

I relished in the thought of my hands moving up and down his slender hips, tracing the lithe muscles on his chest, before moving up to his mouth to steal a kiss, or two. I had been his first kiss, and I prayed more than anything that I would be his first everything. I shuddered thinking about the soft moans he would elicit as I made love to him all through the night, making him my own with my marks and scent, letting everyone else around me know that he was mine, and mine alone.

"Man," I mumbled to myself, "You can really get lost in those thoughts. I guess I get what Sam and Jared must feel like now."

"Did you say something?" Jack asked as he turned around, pulling on a not so loose pair of jeans.

"Nothing at all," I said, standing up.

"So you wanted to talk?" Jack asked, moving over to me, "Still feel up to it."

"Actually," I said rubbing the back of my head, "I kind of have to work." It was true, as much as I thought Paul and Embry could handle a patrol without me I couldn't be sure, and I couldn't risk the safety of the reservation just to have some alone time with Jack. I had all the time in the world with him, but I also had to make sure I granted that opportunity with their loved ones to everyone else as well.

"Really?" Jack asked with a frown, which was quickly replaced with a smile, "You mean I got dressed up for you all for nothing?"

"If it's any consolation you look great," I said, "AH, but not like that! I mean you look cool! Right, definitely cool."

Jack smiled at my little word slip and I thought that was going to melt my heart away, "So I'm guessing by work you mean patrol?"

"Yeah," I said, "I need to be there, even if I'm just lying around I need to be there in case I'm needed."

"In that case I have an idea," Jack said.

"What's that?" I asked, already fearing the worst.

"How about I come along with you," Jack said, "And I can lay on you again. I enjoyed it so much the first time."

"You….you did?" I asked, feeling my face heat up.

"Yah, it was cute," Jack said.

My face felt like Niagara Falls, except there probably wasn't as much perspiration as I imagined there to be, "You wouldn't tell anyone…w-would you?" I asked, my voice cracking, "I'd like it if my…dog tendencies stayed a secret."

"You're safe with me," Jack said patting me on the shoulder, "If I can keep your being a werewolf a secret, I think I can keep a few tail wags a secret as well."

My face was literally on fire now. Around anyone I was calm and composed and totally in control, but around Jack…..man….he could have me melted into a puddle of goop in a minute flat and yet still make me feel like the only other person in the world.

"Let's go Fido," Jack said.

I growled at that and followed Jack out of the room, "Don't call me Fido," I called after him, only receiving a laugh as a reply.

* * *

We had been sitting out in the woods for about 3 hours now, Jack lying against my furry side as I sat and listened to the sounds around me, the occasional yes or no question popping out of Jack's mouth. Despite the snickers and badgering from Paul and Embry I was really enjoying myself; I was reconnecting with Jack and I could see the happiness returning to his eyes, even if it was just from me barking at him or lulling my tongue out to get a few laughs out of him it was definitely worth it.

"Do you like me?" Jack asked, catching me off guard with his latest question, however I didn't hesitate and quickly turned to him, nodding my massive head.

"_Aw how cute,_" Paul said in his best baby voice.

"How much?" Jack asked.

"_A lot_," I barked, "_More than you'll ever know_."

"_Aww Jacob do you like me too?_" Embry asked.

"_Shut up,_" I growled.

"Thanks Jacob," Jack said as he ran a hand across my head, causing me to snuggle up closer to him and wrap my tail around his leg.

I licked his cheek, an action that brought me back to just a week or so ago when we were in a similar situation; I was just relieved that this time he wasn't crying or upset it any way. Jack let out a rather audible yawn and settled further against me as he thought up his next question, "How's Quil doing?"

Jack knew I couldn't answer that right now, but I don't think he cared. It was touching to see that after all that happened he still wanted to make sure Quil was alright, but that didn't stop it from hurting knowing that he still had some semblance of feelings for Quil. I turned to Jack and let out a soft whine which I hoped gave some sort of indication that Quil was still feeling horrible for what happened.

"Is that so?" Jack asked, as he played with one of my ears.

I nodded my head and leaned into his touch, wanting to experience the warm contact for as long as possible. "_Man…you really like him don't you?_" Embry asked.

"_Of course he does Em, they're basically imprints,_" Paul said.

"_I'd do anything for him,_" I said, "_Each moment I spend with I feel our bond growing stronger and I can't help care for him even more as each day passes. It kills me to see him like this, but I take so much joy in knowing that I can be the one to help him through it all."_

A yawn from Jack took me away from Paul and Embry and back to him. I watched as Jack's eyes began to droop and his guard seemed to vanish. I wrapped myself tight around him, angling my body around him to form a circle of warmth and fur for him to rest upon. "_You should sleep more,_" I cooed at him.

Jack didn't respond as his eyes sealed shut and I heard the faint sound of his shallow breaths going in and out. I was content with just letting him rest on me as I waited to finish out my patrol before Quil, Jared, Seth and Leah were set to take over, but after almost forty-five minutes without much happening, the peace and quiet was suddenly shattered by a roar of thunder that ripped across the sky. My ears immediately perked up and I could sense the rain that would be on the way.

I looked down at my sleeping half-print and couldn't decide whether to wake him to alert him of the coming rain, or try and get him home without disrupting his rest. I decided to let him be and slowly tried to weasel my way out from under him. I made it out with great success, leaving my tail under his head to rest upon before quickly phasing back and dressing in the blink of an eye.

Another roar of thunder sounded as I scooped Jack into my arms and began to head towards his home, the first few trickles of rain hitting the top of my head as I exited the forest and began walking up the small hill to the back of his house. I walked around to the front and opened the door, not fearing David considering it was a Tuesday and he'd be working. I kicked off my shoes before heading towards Jack's room, opening the door with one hand. I gently placed him down onto his bed and before I knew what I was doing I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

I threw myself up and away from him, shocked by my own actions, but realizing that I wasn't regretting them. I quickly exited his room and made my way back outside before stripping and heading back into the forest.

"_Good, everyone's here,_" Sam's voice echoed as soon a I was a wolf once more.

"_Sam?" _I asked, confused_,_ "_What are you doing here?_"

"_That's what we're all wondering,_" Paul said as I felt him move closer to my area.

"_What do you need Sam?_"Jared asked, attention quickly fading as a rabbit bounced along in front of him.

"_I was recently contacted by the Cullens,_" Sam said, causing everyone to tense up.

"_What for?_" I growled, my relationship with Bella and her family of leeches anything but good and healed. Visions and feelings of betrayal quickly flowed through me as I thought of all the harm and heart ache Bella had inflicted upon me.

"_They need our help,_" Sam said, "_And I think it'll be best if we give it to them._"

* * *

There you go guys, I'd like to apologize for the delay, but I really wanted to enjoy my summer for a bit.

I would expect another week before the next chapter, because I have a lot to get done before I go back to school and I'm going to have to put writing in the back seat to this. It's just the way things go. I love you guys to death, but school is more important in the long run.

**I'll have an update on my profile later today, or even tomorrow on what my return to school will mean, and I highly recommend you head over and read that when you can, and while you're there I'd really appreciate it if you voted in the poll that I have.**

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys.

I hope to see you soon.


	24. Moving Forward

Hey guys, sorry I was away for more than a week again, but I had a lot to do which included registering for school, catching up with a few friends who disappeared during the summer and just the other general things that come with going back to school.

I have no idea how long this story is going to go but I think it's safe to say we are more than halfway through.

Thanks to the amazing TWELVE reviews for last chapter; I loved each and every one of them.

Wow this intro is pretty short, but oh well.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I didn't want to be here, none of us did, but that didn't stop Sam from dragging all of us along on his quest to help the Cullens. I absolutely loathed the idea of helping them, but I knew that this was for the good of everyone, not just the Cullens, but the people in Forks and everyone on the reservation. All I had to tell myself was that I was doing this for Jack and that kept one paw in front of the other as the pack kept moving towards the rendezvous point for this little meeting we were supposed to have.

I didn't even see the point in it; I mean we already knew how to fight with vampires, could this army be that much of a challenge? It was a pack of ferocious werewolves….and some "experienced" leeches against what they called newborns; from just the titles alone you could tell that we would slaughter them whenever this battle would be.

"_Don't get cocky Jake,_" Sam's voice rang throughout my head, "_I've been told newborns are a bigger threat then they're made out to be._"

"_How dangerous can they be?_" Jared asked, "_None of us were any good when we were first starting out as wolves, why would these guys be any different?_"

"_Because they're leeches,_" Leah's icy tone said, "_Nothing about them is ever any good for us, so why should it be any different if they're newborns._"

"_Why are we even doing this Sam?_" Paul asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"_To learn how these newborns fight,_" Sam said, "_And I'm sure they'll also have some information that could be beneficial, or at the very least, interesting._"

As we moved further and further away from the reservation and closer towards the border the stench of vampire grew more and more prominent and still had that same sickening effect on all of us. "_We're close,_" Sam said as I spotted his coal black fur a few feet in front of me.

"_What was your first clue?_" Paul asked, eliciting snickers from Jared and Seth.

"_Will you shut up already?_" Leah hissed.

"_Bite me,_" Paul hissed back.

"_I'd rather not touch any part of your flea ridden exterior,_" Leah said.

"_Bitch,_" Paul said.

"_Very original you small pricked asshole,_" Leah said.

"_Will you two knock it off?_" Sam growled, "_We're here._"

"_Yes sir,_" Leah mocked, "_We want to be on our very best behavior for our guests._"

"_Leah,_" Sam let out another warning growl that only succeeded in causing Leah to emit small cackles.

All at once the pack seemed to emerge from various parts of the surrounding forest to group together at the summit of a small hill with the entire Cullen Clan standing at the base. My eyes narrowed and my heart dipped as Bella emerged from behind Edward, which effectively caused Paul and Embry to make a move to stand in front of me; a gesture I greatly appreciated. The truth was I didn't want to see or be seen by Bella right now, I was still hurt by how easily she tossed me aside, and the any chance there was at salvaging our friendship was still a long ways away, or so I thought.

I zoned out as the blonde patriarch of the family began speaking to us and made an effort to look anywhere aside from where Bella was. I knew she was looking up at us trying to find me in the mass crowd of fur and fangs, and if she did see me hopefully she'd know to just stay away and not make any move to try and approach and talk to me. I must have zoned out for a while because before I knew it I felt Embry's head under my own, lifting my head up and bringing me to attention, "_You'll need to see this,_" Embry said.

"_Right,_" I said, giving a nod of thanks.

I turned my gaze towards a rather burly looking vampire and another blonde who was speaking to one that looked like a pixie before stepping up to face the other. "You know what to do Emmett," the blonde spoke.

"Hope you're ready Jasper," the one known as Emmett said.

"Of course," the one named Jasper said.

I glued my eyes to the scene as Emmett charged forward towards Jasper, exemplifying pure rage and aggression as he tried in any way possible to land a blow. The best way to describe it would have to be like watching a bull try and try again to gore the matador only for the matador to swish his flowing cape and step aside at the last second. I fixed my eyes on the fight and tried to block out everything else as I tried to memorize and take in the newborn fighting style. I concluded that their movements would be fast, brash, and spontaneous, which meant that there would be no pattern and no way to predict what their next move would be, all they had in mind was moving in fast and effectively to try and take you down as quickly as possible, and it seemed like the longer the fight continued the higher risk you ran of having your life come to an end.

One by one each of the Cullens seemed to step up to face off against Jasper, each one having a go at how a newborn would try to take them down, each and every result varying from the previous one. When Edward stepped up to face off against Jasper Bella took the opportunity to look up in my direction and as soon as her eyes connected with mine I quickly turned away. I settled down on the ground as I tried to watch the mock battle, but I continued to feel her eyes on me as the seconds chipped away, and after nearly five minutes I had had enough.

"_Sam_," I said, breaking the silence that the mind link was currently experiencing, "_Do you mind if I get out of here or something? I mean just for a bit?_"

I watched as Sam's bulky black head turned towards me and then where I knew Bella was before back to me, "_Sure Jake,_" Sam said, a hint of understanding present, "_Just don't be gone too long._"

"_Thanks,_" I said, quickly standing on all fours and trotting off and away through the forest.

After maybe ten minutes at a miniscule pace I broke into a small clearing that seemed like the perfect place to stop and think about the thoughts that were racing through my head. I quickly shifted back into my human form and pulled on my shorts before plopping down against the base of a tree, the rough bark only acting as a small itch on the bare skin of my back. Seeing Bella again had caused my feelings for her to bubble back up and resurface at such a horrible time. It seemed that now I was more concerned with deciding between Bella and Jack more so then protecting people from the newborn army.

This duel was taking the stage in my head as all other thought left my mind except for the two people my heart was currently straining over. It was maddening as two people threw my mind into a flurry of emotions. I tried to clear my mind and just work on relaxing, but the nagging thoughts just wouldn't seem to leave me alone, effectively causing me to lose my cool.

I buried my head in my hands and let out a cry of frustration as my head seemed to continue with its internal struggle with itself. It was like a never ending tennis match taking place center court in my head, except it was so much more than just a tennis match; no the stakes were so much higher. This wasn't winning or losing, making the right choice here was the difference between love and happiness or suffering and ending up alone.

The choice was so clear to me, it was obvious that I should choose Jack, but part of my mind wasn't fully accepting him and I knew it was because of my damn half-print. The wolf in me wanted Jack because it knew to follow its instincts and knew that Jack would be the best choice for a mate, but the human side of me wanted to follow my heart and pursue Bella; pursue the girl who I had feelings for the minute she returned to Forks and who I saw as my best friend. I let out a whine as I massaged my head trying to think about every last detail.

Maybe it was the other way around, maybe the wolf in me wanted Bella simply because I couldn't have her, maybe the wolf in me wanted her because he saw it as a competition and couldn't stand the thought of losing something to a leech. Then that meant the human side of me wanted Jack, maybe that was the side that could see all that he had come to mean to me, could see how caring he was towards me, how relaxed he made me feel, how he made me smile for no reason and just light up my heart by showing me what a genuine and good person he was.

This was such a dilemma, something that shouldn't have even been an issue in my mind but at the same time should be. It was like a little girl sitting down in a field of flowers and doing the "he loves me, he loves me not ritual," I opened my eyes and looked down at the ground before plucking a small white flower into my hand and going to town on the petals, "Bella…Jack…..Bella….Jack….Bella…Jack…..Bel- GAH!" I crushed the flower in my hand before tossing it behind the tree and placing my head in my hands once more. This wasn't a choice that could be decided by something as simple as a flower, this was serious, this was **real,** **genuine love**. After a few minutes of thinking and struggling between what my human and wolf sides both wanted I knew my choice was clear.

It was like finally finding the light at the end of a dark tunnel and each step towards it made the choice even easier for me, and as soon as I burst through into the light one name was instilled in my mind; Jack. I wanted Jack, and nobody else. It had taken the half-print for me to see all the good and pure qualities Jack had to him and the half-print gave me the opportunity to fall in love with them and every other aspect to Jack. Bella was not an option; I wanted Bella for all the wrong reasons, and whether it was because of the competition, the physical attraction, or anything else, I knew that none of them were the right reasons to want to or be with someone, not when I had Jack who meant the absolute world to me.

I needed to go to Jack now, to tell him how much he meant to me, and to let him know I'd always be there for him, but knew I couldn't just abandon the pack. I quickly stood ready to ask Sam to bail and leave early, but stopped as I turned to come face to face with Bella. "Hey," she said with a small smile on her face, "Can we talk for a second?"

"Um…sure," I said plopping back down against the tree, wondering how she was able to track me down all on her own.

"Cool," Bella said as she sat down next to me, playing with her shoe laces while a thick silence filled the air.

We sat like that for maybe anywhere from ten to fifteen minutes as the sounds of birds chirping and the distant crash of the ocean waves could be heard. I was tempted to speak but I could tell by the way that Bella was fidgeting that she was just looking for the right way to begin before she well…..began. After one last second of unbearable silence I placed my hand on her shoulder, effectively getting her to face me. She gave me another small smile and let out a small gasp, "Sorry," she said, "I've just been thinking about this for a while and you'd think that it would be easy to say but it's not."

"I understand Bella," I said.

"Right," she said, looking up at me, "You have to know Jake…..you have to know I never wanted to hurt you."

"Here we go," I said to myself.

"Every time I think about you Jake I can't help but feel sorry and angry that I can't return your feelings." Bella said, "All I want is for you to be happy, but I won't lie to you and say that I can be the one who'll be able to make you happy."

I nodded my head as a sign for her to continue, "I'm sorry for the way I put you down," she said, "But I had nearly lost the person I loved and I wasn't taking you into consideration. I know that it won't make you feel better, but I really, really, really am sorry for how I handled your heart."

"Right," I said as I looked down at my chest.

"Like I said Jacob," Bella said, "All I want is for you to be happy, and I'm sorry I had to drag your heart through the mud."

"Okay," I said, not really giving her the sort of response she was looking for right now.

"I know I'm still so much in the wrong, but I still want you to be able to forgive me so we can be friends again," she said, "Because of regardless of how our relationship stands I enjoy spending time with you and I want to continue to do so in the future."

"You think we can honestly still be friends?" I asked her.

"Anything is possible if we want it to be," Bella said, "Feelings are always ever changing, you can go from loving someone to hating them and back to loving them all in a matter of days, so who says you can't find someone else and who says we can't be friends again?"

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye as she took one of my hands in her own. I let out a sigh as she gave me a hopeful look and decided to speak up, "There might be someone," I said, "but I don't know how he feels about me, and I'm not entirely sure how I feel about him; my head's in shambles right now and I'm still trying to make heads and tails about how I feel."

"That's a start," Bella said, "If you think you have feelings for this person you should try and pursue them."

"It's not right yet," I said, "He just got out of a really big relationship, his first relationship, and it's hit him really hard."

"Him?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," I said, "It's Jack, you know, the kid from the bonfire."

"Oh right," Bella said with a smile, "What do you like about him?"

"Everything," I said, unaware of how much I was about to tell Bella, "I love his smile, his eyes, his skin, his voice, how he feels in my arms, how I feel in his, how he makes me feel…just…..everything."

"Sounds like it might be love," Bella said as she stroked my hand, "Maybe you should go to him."

"I was going to," I said as I stood, helping Bella up with me, "But I can't bail on the pack right now."

"Right," Bella said as she nodded her head.

"Besides," I said, "He still needs time to have his heart healed before he's ready to accept someone else's."

"Think you can do it?" Bella asked as we began walking back towards where the pack and the Cullens were.

"I did it with you didn't I?" I asked Bella, watching as a mix of guilt and acknowledgment poured into her eyes.

"True," Bella said, "And if that's the case you have nothing to worry about. How can someone not love you?"

"You could ask yourself that," I playfully jabbed.

"Shut up," Bella said as we continued to walk and my head starting drifting to Jack, "So did you imprint on him?"

"Sort of," I said, "I didn't imprint on him, but it's essentially the same feeling...all I had to do was embrace it."

"I see," Bella said as we grew closer to our destination, "So Jacob….does this make you gay?"

I didn't give her an answer as I ran behind a tree to quickly strip and phase back into my wolf form. I reemerged to find Bella waiting for me, petting me gently on the head before speaking, "Whatever the case is, I just want you to be happy again Jacob; I miss the sun that brightened up everyone's lives and I miss having my best friend."

I nodded my massive head and gazed into her eyes, "Whenever you're ready to talk or just hang out, just give me a call," she said, "I'm ready for us to get back to normal...to get back how we used to be."

I gave a bark before departing off to where I felt the pack was currently located. "_What have I missed?_" I asked.

"_Nothing much,_" Seth said, "_Just watching the Cullens fight and making sure to take a few notes._"

"And the fact that maybe ten minutes after you left Quil just up and bailed." Jared said.

"_What?_" I asked, "_Where could he have gone?_"

* * *

**Jack POV**

To be perfectly honest, I was anything but happy, amused, or relieved to discover Quil had been the source of the knocking on my front door. It was bad enough that David was off having yet another one of his drunken tirades, but the fact that my ex-boyfriend was standing on my front porch with a grin on his face made things far from better.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" he asked me, his grin faltering slightly as my harsh glare cut into him. I didn't want to have to do this, but it seemed like Quil wasn't learning anything and I wasn't about to put myself through crap I certainly didn't need.

"Quil," I said with an exasperated sigh, "We've been over this…..so why can't you let the both of us move on?"

"It's not like that this time," Quil said, "Just hear me out this one last time, alright?"

I thought it over for a few seconds before I stood aside and let Quil inside, "Let's get to my room quick though, I'd rather not have David yell at you."

Quil seemed surprised as I took his hand in my own and hastily led him back to my room, quickly and quietly shutting my door behind me. I plopped down on my bed and made a motion for Quil to begin but was confused as he took a spot on my bed. I turned to him, half expecting him to be looking back at me, but was surprised to find him fiddling with his thumbs as he chewed on his lip. "Quil?" I asked, the only response I received in the form of one of his hands slithering across my bed to settle atop of my own.

I sat with Quil on my bed, neither of us speaking as his warm hand traced back and forth across my own. I shifted slightly as his fingers threaded through mine and gently clasped down, connecting the two of us as I continued to stare at him and he stared at his feet. "I'm sorry…" Quil said, "For everything."

After a few initial blank seconds my mind reacted and processed the words that needed to be said "Don't be," I said, "We've been over this, what happened, happened, and there's no changing that."

"But I'm sorry that I hurt you." Quil said, "When we were together aside from the love we had for each other we were also great friends, and even though my imprint destroyed our love I don't want it to ruin our friendship."

"Yeah," I said as I wet my lips, "I feel you."

"I understand that we weren't meant to be together and even though it hurts we'll both get through it," Quil said, "But it'll be easier to keep moving forward if we have support from each other."

"We'll both be able to find love in other places," I began, "But the emotional bond that we share is something that no one can ever take from us, no one can ever destroy what we had between us and what we'll continue to have."

"Exactly," Quil said, "If we can't be lovers I still want to be your friend, the person you can call on for anything, the person you can talk to anything about and not have to worry about being judged."

"Likewise," I said as I nodded my head in agreement.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as what was just said between us registered in our heads. I had no idea where to go from here or if I should even do anything at all, but thankfully Quil spoke up before I did and he knew exactly what to ask that would make both of us feel better. "Can I have a hug?" Quil asked.

I just leaned against his side and wrapped my arms around him, and as I did so I had to wonder what had brought on this desire to talk with me, what had given Quil this sudden epiphany that these things needed to be said if we had ever wanted to push onward.

Those thoughts were interrupted as Quil broke away and stood, his eyes holding the tiniest sliver of moisture, "Don't cry," I said, "Or else I will."

"Too late," Quil said, wiping away the unknown tears I had failed to realize I was shedding, "I need to go."

"Alright," I said standing and enveloping him in another hug, "Come talk to me later okay."

"I will," Quil said, "I promise."

"You're one of the most amazing people I'll ever know Quil," I said, "And one bad moment in time won't change that."

"I know," Quil said, "And you have to know I feel the same. Ever since we started building this I've only ever wanted the best for you."

"Take care Quil," I said as he broke away and headed for the door.

Quil gave me a small nod before exiting my room and then my home.

I let out a sigh as I realized that now I could start building myself back up again, however the crash and sound of a breaking glass and a shout from David made me realize that I still had one major obstacle in my way, and I didn't know how I'd get past that one.

* * *

Alright, there you go. Looks like Jack and Jacob found themselves in similar situations with past loves who both want them to not forget about past feelings, but look forward to a better future and move on.

Now that I look back on it I don't know how this chapter sits with me, so I'll let you guys really decide for me. Let me know what you thought in a review.

Quil's reasoning for his sudden talk with Jack will be explained more next chapter and Jack and Jacob will have some more bonding time.

**I don't think I have anything else to say except, really, let me know what you really thought in a review.**

Hopefully I'll see you sooner rather than later.


	25. The Moment We've Been Waiting For

Well…..I guess for starters….I'm not dead! Oh god, it's been nearly two whole months since I've last seen you guys and I'm REALLY sorry, like….VERY sorry. I told you guys that school was going to be big, and well….it's BIG. I won't go into all the specifics here because I don't want to up the word count on the intro, so just head over to my profile and you'll find some sort of explanation there.

Anyway, moving on, I suggest you go back and read the last couple of chapters just to refresh your memory on what's going on and what's happened to lead up to this point. You don't have to, but it'll probably help.

Last thing is a thank you to the amazing thirteen reviews for the last chapter and all the alerts and favorites added to the story. Hopefully people still care about this story so I can hear from all my old favorites and a number of new people.

Anyway, thanks for being extremely patient. I'll see you all at the bottom and enjoy the read.

* * *

**Jacob POV **

As I swiftly made my way through the surrounding forest I couldn't help but notice the familiar path Quil's scent was leading me down. My heart skipped as a beat as I made a turn and confirmed that Quil had to be heading towards Jack's place. "_Calm down_," Jared's voice rang out, "_Quil wouldn't try anything_."

"_That's because Jack wouldn't let him_," Paul said.

"_Shut up_," I said as I hurried along my path, growing closer and closer by the second.

"_I'm sure there's a logical and good explanation as to why Quil went to see Jack…for like….the hundredth time,_" Seth said.

"_Well whatever his explanation is, it better be good for taking off,_" Sam said.

"_Then why does Jacob get to take off and leave batting practice?_"said Paul, nicknaming our training like it was some sort of recreational activity.

"_Because this is his imprint, I mean half-print to deal with,_" Sam growled, "_Not Quil's, so if he'd like to get his ass back here, that would be appreciated._"

"_I'll pass on the message,_" I said as I made one last turn and phased back into my human form, quickly throwing on my shorts and a pair of shoes.

I took off at a light jog as the forest thinned and the ground became more level with each tree I passed by. I was about to make my way up the small hill behind Jack's home when I rammed into something that caused me to topple backwards. "Fuck," I groaned as I rubbed my head and opened my eyes.

I was less than pleasantly surprised as I found that the cause of my headache was none other than Quil. "Watch where you're going," Quil mumbled as he rubbed his head as well.

"Me?" I asked, "You're not even supposed to be here!"

"And you are?" he asked, his retort quick and sharp.

"When it's to find out what you're up to, yeah, I'm supposed to be here." I snapped back.

Quil let out a sigh as he stood up and offered his hand out to help me up. I was slightly surprised by the gesture but took his hand anyway and stood up next to him. "Do you really want to know why I came here?" Quil asked.

"Duh," I said, still slightly annoyed by the possibility of him doing something with Jack.

Quil paused for a second to look back up at Jack's house before turning back to me and beginning his small story, "When you left earlier and then Bella followed you I had a feeling you two were going to be talking about more than just some stupid thing like music or the movies…..so I acted on that feeling and decided to come see Jack."

Quil paused and took a few steps away from the base of the hill and I narrowed my eyes as I waited for him to continue. "I get that things are pretty much…..**are** over between Jack and me….and I thought it was time that I admitted that to not only him, but myself."

"But why?" I asked, trying not to sound snide, "I thought that bit was pretty much crystal clear."

"Well…..I guess…..I guess it just needed to be said between the two of us," Quil said, "And we couldn't just leave it at that….I wanted to let him know that just because we're no longer linked romantically that doesn't mean we're not still linked. We have a special bond that no one will be able to take away….we needed our bit of closure if we wanted to move on."

"Move on…." I mumbled lowly to myself.

"I don't know what the future will hold for Claire and me, but I do know what it holds for you and Jack…" Quil said suddenly, causing me to look up.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know how long it'll take, I mean it could be a week….a month, maybe a year even, but I know you two are meant to be," Quil said, "I don't know how long it'll take to work past the half-print, but the two of you will see and find what you're looking for in each other, and only each other."

"Quil…." I managed to get out.

"I need to go," Quil said as he took off for the deeper part of the forest, "Sam is going to kill me! I'll tell him you'll be back later."

"Thanks…" I called, unsure of how to act towards Quil. I mean….were we suddenly on good terms again or something? No….that was too fast and way too easy….but I'd say we were definitely getting there.

I realized that I was now alone and that I had two options; go back to the pack and work some more on preparing for the newborn army, or take the opportunity that Quil gave me to go and see Jack. My heart won out over my head and I decided to climb to the summit of the hill to see Jack, I mean, I was already here anyway, might as well try and spend some time with him.

When I reached the top I was on edge as I heard the sound of shattering of glass and a door slam. I raced around to the front of the house to find Jack walking down the front steps, running a hand through his short, kept hair. "Hey!" I called out, jogging over to him.

Jack's head turned to face me and my heart warmed slightly just from the small smile he gave me. "Hey," he replied.

"You alright?" I asked, "I heard something break."

"Oh…that was just David," Jack said, "It's always David."

All I could do was frown, not knowing exactly how to respond to him. "So what brings you here Jacob?" Jack asked, "Quil was here as well, but he left just a few minutes ago."

"Yeah…we sort of bumped into each other," I responded, "But anyway, I guess I just came to see you, but it looks like you're heading out."

I couldn't help but grin internally as Jack blushed a bit and swayed a bit from side to side. "Well, I was just going to head down to first beach," he said, "You know, just for a walk to clear my head and stuff, you can join me if you want."

"I'd like that," I said as we started walking, "But can we stop at my place on the way? I kind of want to put some clothes on."

"Right," Jack said as we veered slightly to the right and continued to walk.

* * *

I had my hands in my jacket pockets as our shoes made a slight squishing sound while we walked along the damp shore of the beach, the cool wind whipping us with its soft touch every now and again as the crashing waves rolled in from the Pacific. Jack and I had been out here walking the length of the coast for a good hour now and I'm sure Sam was freaking out by now. I'm sure there was going to be hell to pay when I went back, but this time with Jack was worth it.

My whole world lit up as Jack laughed at something I said and I realized I was more like an overgrown dog than I originally thought; living off of any sort of attention he gave me, and looking for any way possible to earn some sort of praise from him, be it in the form of a laugh, smile or other display of affection, I craved it…no…**needed** it.

I don't think I could describe how much I wanted to reach out and hold his hand as we walked, but I knew that would not only be completely unexpected, but completely unexplainable…well at the moment. I'd reveal to him that he was my half-print, but I wanted to try and win him over without that piece of knowledge first.

As we continued walking we came across a portion of the beach that was breath taking. The sun was shining (one of the seldom occasions it did) and reflecting off the water and shore creating a glossy and shiny picture before us, one that reminded me of Jack's smile. God I was a sap.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"There's not enough places like this in the world," Jack said.

"And you'd know how?" I asked playfully

"Shut up," he said with a laugh before shivering.

"You cold?" I asked, trying to be all nonchalant but my voice cracking and blush kind of ruining the suave attitude I was trying to project, instead my concern and worry shining through.

"A bit," Jack said as I looked him over, taking in his shorts, and thin t-shirt.

Without even asking if he wanted it, I unzipped my jacket and placed it over his shoulders, crossing my arms and waiting for his reaction. "Oh….Jake…that's alright," he said, blushing even more.

"Take it," I said, "I've got my own personal heating system, I'll be fine."

"But….isn't….isn't it a bit weird?" Jack asked.

"Why?" I asked, "All I'm doing is helping a friend, and I want you to be warm, so you can either wear my jacket or I can hug you until you're not cold only more," I finished, deciding to be daring.

Jack gave me a slightly coy grin before sliding the jacket on completely and walking in the opposite direction towards home. I was almost giddy as he hugged the jacket tight around his frame and nearly did a back flip as he seemed to burrow into it. I knew I was pathetic and this entire thing with giving him the jacket was completely corny, but I didn't care, Jack being happy and secure made me happy and secure, and that's all that I wanted, to be happy together.

We talked a lot more on the journey back to the start of our walk and I felt this bond between us strengthening, and when we reached the starting point about another hour later I was disheartened that he'd be going home and leaving me behind…..yep….a little lapdog…..well…an overgrown lapdog.

I was shaken from my thoughts as Jack started climbing the small rock base back to the top only to lose his footing and begin to fall a few feet. I quickly moved into action and before he hit the ground he fell into my arms, safe and secure.

His face was beat red and I'm sure mine was equally close as soon as I realized just how close our faces were. A few inches forward, that's all it'd take for our lips to touch, just a few microspopic, insignificant inches. I was going to go for it…wait…no….I shouldn't, but I should! Shit! What to do?

"Thanks," Jack said as he made to move out of my arms and begin climbing again.

"Careful," was all I could muster as I watched him ascend once more.

I climbed up after him and proceeded to walk him home as the sun set and the air chilled even more so than it already was. When we reached his home he looked less than eager to step inside, but was on his was after wishing me a curt goodnight. I sighed and turned still berating myself for passing up the opportunity to kiss Jack, but told myself I'd have other opportunities, opportunities that would also need for Jack to be a willing participant in the kiss, not taken off guard and forced to kiss me while in a compromising position.

I was nearly halfway home when Sam stepped out from behind a tree, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. "Jacob" he said.

"Sam," I said, knowing I had to explain myself, "I just thought I could spend some time with Jack today…I mean we have like three days until they get here….right?"

"Wrong," Sam said, causing my heart to skip a beat, "Walk with me," he said as he started walking in the direction of my house.

"So what's wrong?" I asked, stepping into stride next to him

"There's been a change in plans," Sam said, "You'd have known about this earlier if not for your disappearing act."

"Sorry," I said, lowering my head slightly, "So how have our plans changed?"

"It's not our plans that have been changed; it's the vampire and her army's." Sam said, "The Cullen that can see the future said that for some reason they aren't coming as soon as expected."

"Well that's good," I said, "Gives us more time to prepare."

"The same thing that leech is probably doing with her army. The more time she takes to get ready and train her forces the bigger threat it creates for us," Sam said as he took a large breath.

"So what does this mean for us?" I asked.

"It means we're going to have to put in some serious hours with the Cullens to prepare for the battle." Sam said, "I know that Jack is incredibly important to you, believe me, I know, but if we want to make sure that he's safe, along with everyone else, we have to make sure to be at the top of our game and leave no room for error, because if one thing goes wrong, it could mean the end for a lot of people, not just the Cullens and Bella."

I bit my lipped as we continued to walk and a silence clung to the ever chilling air. "Right," I managed to get out, my disappointment dripping in my tone.

"I'm sorry Jake," Sam said, patting me on the back as we came to a stop outside my house "But this is how it has to be, there are too many lives at stake."

"I know," I said as I walked up the ramp to the front door, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to fit Jack into my life somehow," I mumbled to myself before stepping inside.

* * *

As I lay on my bed with my arms behind my head I couldn't help but think about Jack. It had been about two weeks since the news of the postponed attack and it had been a grueling and equally tiring time. Personal time was fleeting as we prepared and went over various scenarios for the future, but when I wasn't tied down to pack related business I was trying to fit in time with Jack.

I had only gotten lucky on seldom occasions considering he still had his friends in Lynn, and the other girls, but he'd still make time to spend with me and I was grateful that he had. Our time together usually consisted of watching TV, playing video games, or just walking with each other and I enjoyed each activity thoroughly, but what I enjoyed most had to be our talks.

We'd talk about anything and everything, our topics ranging from interests, school, goals, music, anything really, anything except Jack's home life. It was no secret to me that Jack was miserable at home and I often wished that there was just some way that I could comfort him, but I couldn't unless he was willing to open up about it first, so all I could do during our talks was try to project an opening, inviting and caring atmosphere as countless words were exchanged.

Aside from trying to be a source of comfort I was also an effective source for awkward moments. Well maybe that was a bit much, I mean after the little "falling into my arms" incident, we experienced a similar moment one night when he had come over to my house for the night. He had cooked dinner for us and we had finished and were eating desert on the couch (two separate flavors of ice cream) watching TV when he piped up about how appetizing my particular flavor looked.

"Want some?" I asked him.

"Um, sure," he had said, and before I even thought about what I was doing, I plopped my spoon into his mouth.

I couldn't believe what a dolt I was, but couldn't help but grow equally distracted and _excited_ as I watched him suck slightly on the spoon to take in the frozen treat. He pulled away quickly after and issued me a small thanks as we stared at each other.

It was another one of those "moments" where I was tempted to close the small space between us and go for it, but it didn't just feel right, so I let it go and tried to play it off as I laughed at the cartoon antics in front of us.

I slapped a hand to my forehead as I mentally berated myself for being so stupid a second time and just wished that I could do something right, or at least something that wasn't utterly embarrassing. I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard a loud banging coming from down the hall and what I presumed was the front door.

"I'll get it," I called out, hoping my dad would let me get the door.

I stood from my bed and quickly made my way out of my room and to the front door, opening it only to come face to face (or rather face to shoulders) with a misty eyed looking Jack.

"Jack," I managed to breathe out in surprise.

"Can I come in?" he asked, voice broken, shifting back and forth.

"Of course," I said stepping aside, allowing him in, "Let's go to my room."

"Right," he said stepping back towards the familiar room, before following I made eye contact with my dad who was in the living room. He gave me a nod before I turned to follow Jack.

I entered the room and shut the door behind me and viewed him on the bed, hand over his eyes, trying to get a control on his breathing. "What happened?" I asked as a sat down next to him, and took in his attire, his pajamas, and figured he must have rushed right over.

"David," he said with a scoff, before a small, incredulous laugh, "It's always David."

"What did he do?" I asked, concern and a bit of rage flowing through me

"Just the usual, come home, get completely wasted before breaking a few things and passing out on the couch." Jack began, "I had come out of my room thinking it was safe to retrieve a bottle of water from the kitchen, but when I had closed the fridge he was there with an iron grip on my shoulder slamming me up against the cabinet, drunken fist raised in the air, ready to strike."

I placed a hand on the top of Jack's shirt and lowered it a bit to find the area around Jack's shoulder already starting to bruise. I immediately tensed and started to shake, until Jack placed a calming hand on my arm, "The scary thing though, was that I actually thought he was going to do it...that he was actually going to hit me….that was until he said I wasn't worth it…wasn't even worth a fist."

"Jack," I tried to say, but was cut off as he continued.

"It got me thinking….I mean about my future there," Jack said, "It's never going to stop…..he'll continue to drink and it'll get progressively worse and worse until one day he finally decides that I _am_ worth it….or that he's drunk enough to forget to realize I'm not worth it in his warped reality."

I picked Jack up slightly and enveloped him in a loose hug and rested my head atop his as he burrowed into my chest. "I don't know how much more I can handle," Jack said, "I like to think I'm a strong person…but I just can't handle the constant badgering and fear….fear in the place that's supposed to be my home."

I hugged him close and rubbed his back and relished in his touch as he held onto me tightly. "You are strong," I said, "And just because one person gets to you doesn't mean otherwise…it just means your human…you're letting your heart dictate how you should feel…just like everyone should."

We sat like that for a while before I decided to break the silence, "So who else knows?" I asked.

"Just you," Jack said, "I came here first….I just feel safe with you…a safety that I don't get with anyone else."

My heart swelled at that and I ran my hands up and down his back. "Can I stay here tonight?" he asked, "Please?"

"Of course," I said, "There will always be a place for you in my home."

We held each other for a good ten minutes before we broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. My heart was beating so frantically I was sure Jack could hear it. I looked at his eyes and noted that they held such a warmth and desire and acting on instinct I slowly leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

I ran my hand through his hair and he moaned softly, opening his mouth and allowing me access. As I explored and traced the insides of his mouth I lowered him against my bed, then flipping our positions so he was lying on top of me. My hands slid slowly down to his hips as he began to return the kiss, igniting an unknown fire in me.

When we broke apart for air no words were exchanged, just understanding glances. I went to the edge of my bed to switch off the light before returning to my spot and pulling Jack flush against me. "You'll be alright," I said, "I'll make sure of it."

"Jacob," Jack uttered before resting against me.

* * *

Sooo…..is this too fast for you? Is this a big fat FINALLY! Either way I wanted to do something big to make up for my long absence and make the first chapter back notable.

I know that some of you may not even care about this story anymore, but don't give up on me please!

I've been terrible about replying to reviews lately, **but leave me a review and I promise I'll get back to you guys.**

I hope to see you guys with another chapter soon, **but if you want to know more read the update over at my profile and message me if you have any further questions.**

Bye for now loves**  
**


	26. Standing Up

Hey look! I just got in under a month! Yep, I'm really just flying through these chapters aren't I? They're just whizzing out at lightning speed. Anyway, in all seriousness, I wish you guys could really know how upset it makes me to not write for you as much as I would like, I mean it kills me to lie in bed almost every night and have ideas going through my head and then when I wake up have to focus on other things.

Well I'm writing now, and I hope you enjoy what I present you with for today. I received such a tremendous response for last chapter after my long, long absence and I'd just be so grateful if I got to hear from all of you again (and then some)

Thank you for the incredible….what was it….**Thirty-one** reviews since last chapter! All of them absolutely blew me away! Thanks so so so much loves, I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

My eyes fluttered open as the first few rays of sunlight shone through my window and danced across the floor before climbing the side of my bed and washing over my face as a new day begun, and a patrol with Jared soon to begin. I let out a quiet groan and shifted to face the other side of my room, only to turn and find a…back, all thoughts of patrol dissipating in favor of last night. I now remembered the previous night's events, Jack coming over, Jack telling me what had happened, our embrace…..our kiss.

"_He was there with an iron grip on my shoulder slamming me up against the cabinet…" _I frowned with concern as Jack's words rang through my head once more. I put some of my more enjoyable memories of last night on hold as the protector in me took over. I tentatively raised a hand up to the offending shoulder, gingerly placing my fingers along the fabric of his shirt and tugging downward softly, exposing the patch of flesh.

I felt as if someone had torn one of my organs out as I saw what was once delicate and soft skin, now bruised and darkened. The best way I could describe it was like a patch of asphalt surrounded by white snow….I don't know…maybe I was going a bit far, but it was a bruise, one bad enough to make me want to strangle David for hurting Jack. I was tossed from my thoughts as Jack gently shrugged away from my touch and sighed, alerting me to his state of consciousness.

"Sorry," I said, unsure how he was feeling this morning.

"It's alright," he said, back still to me.

"I'm just concerned," I said, hoping he'd turn towards me, my body longing for a look from those beautiful cerulean orbs.

"I know," Jack said, his back still to me, long pause filling the air, "…..thank you."

I wasn't satisfied with the silence between us, the only sound masking our breathing being the rustling of the covers and the occasional chirp from the birds outside as they fluttered about. It would probably be a foolish act, definitely daring, but I slid my arms across the small space between the two of us and encircled his waist before slowing pulling his back flush against my chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just content to have him in my arms, to feel him under me, so I was pleasantly surprised when he took a hold of one of my arms and hugged it tightly. I realized just what was happening, my desires being fulfilled as I held Jack in my bed, no person or thing around to disturb us.

I leaned forward and traced my nose up and down his neck as he let out a heavenly sigh and relaxed more against me, practically melting in my arms. I moved upward away from his neck to his sleep tossed hair, even smoother and silkier to the touch than it had been before. I buried my nose in the fine locks and inhaled his heavenly scent, its aroma trumping the finest and most expensive fragrances. I grew even more daring as I reached around and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Jack quickly turned to face me, blue eyes shining bright with a mix of emotions and feelings. I could make out bewilderment, confusion, fear, but also a drop of love. "What was that?" he asked.

"A kiss," I replied simply, "On your cheek."

Jack looked down at where his feet were hidden under the covers as he seemed to think something over in his head, the silence broken with a prompt response, "What are we?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Like….what is this…between us," Jack asked as he fidgeted slightly, "What do I mean to you."

I encircled his waist with my arms once more and reveled in the fact that he seemed to relish in my touch and crave more, "You mean everything to me," I said in truth, "I like you….a lot…more than a person should probably…so this…the thing between us…can be whatever you want it to be."

I watched as Jack's peach skin tone heated and reddened as a fine blush was painted across his face. "So….you'd be….you'd be my boyfriend?" he asked.

My heart did a back flip before soaring into space as I inwardly screamed, "Yes…I'd be your boyfriend….I **am** your boyfriend," I said, "_And I'd be so much more if you let me_," I thought.

Jack once again looked down before looking back up and resting his head against my chest. "Alright…..boyfriend it is." Jack said.

I held Jack tightly against me as we started to drift back into slumber but not before my stupid mouth reacted before my brain could censor it, or just stop it all together, "Could we do it again?" I asked.

Jack looked up at me with blank eyes until a small smile spread over his face and a slight shine came to his eyes, "Yeah," he said, instantly knowing what I was talking about doing, and I was so glad that he did.

That was all I needed as I slowly started to close the gap between us. Our noses pressed against each others as we took in a breath before our lips met to begin the kiss. I slid my hands down Jack's side and rested on his hips, rubbing small soothing circles as we continued to kiss. Jack released a heavenly moan and his lips parted allowing me to enter and explore the hidden sweetness I longed for. We broke away and I turned so I was now atop of him, my mouth latching onto his neck as I nipped and sucked at the exposed and tender flesh, Jack's mewls being the driving force for me to continue to pleasure him as he submitted to me. I left his neck to go back to his mouth for a deep kiss, my tongue rolling and massaging his as things started to get heated, that was until my door swung open.

"Honestly Jacob, did you forget we have to patrol again?" Jared's voice asked.

I ended the kiss and stared down at Jack's shocked and embarrassed face before turning to find the half embarrassed, but half amused face of Jared as he stood in my doorway. I was infuriated that he had just barged in and shook slightly, causing Jack to tremble under me.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Jared said, "You want me six feet under right now, but-"

"Try six hundred," I quickly interjected.

"Yeah okay whatever," Jared said, "Sorry to interrupt but we still have to patrol."

I growled and grabbed a water bottle off my nightstand and quickly chucked it at Jared who squeaked and shut the door with haste. It wasn't that it would have hurt him; he could just tell that I was livid with him for barging in and interrupting.

I let out a deep exasperated sigh before collapsing next to Jack on my bed pulling him atop my chest and combing a hand through his hair. "I liked that," Jack said.

I couldn't help but grin at him, "So did I."

He lowered his head and rested it in the crook of my neck as we held each other in a loving and warm embrace. I didn't want the moment to end, I mean I had just gotten him and now I had to leave. "I need to patrol," I said solemnly.

"I know," Jack said sadly, "And I need to go home."

I scowled at the thought of David being there, just waiting for him and quickly shook my head, "No," I said firmly.

"I have to," Jack said, "I need to at least go back…just for a bit."

I grumbled under my breath and contemplated seeing Jack home, just to be safe, but I knew deep down that he could handle himself…that he'd want to handle himself and not have to feel babied or seen around by me. "Come back here if he tries something, if he tries anything," I said, hoping to provide him with a sense of security and comfort.

"I will," Jack said as he nuzzled my neck.

As much as it pained me to do it, I slid out from under Jack and stood up before turning to help him out of my bed. I placed a gentle hand on his back and let him lead us to the living room where Jared was, his face lighting up and giving a whistle as we entered. "Shut up," I said as we all converged towards the door, opening it and coming in contact with the chilled morning air. The three of us walked down the ramp and onto the grass, Jack stepping a bit to the right, Jared and I a bit to the left, "So I guess I'll see you later," Jack said offering us one last glance.

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright then….bye," Jack said as he began to walk.

I couldn't take the sight of him walking away and quickly stepped after him and turned him suddenly in my arms for one last kiss. As we broke apart I knew he'd be fine, "Bye," I whispered.

"Bye," he said again, now in a whisper and a smile on his face.

I watched him turn again and walk away, my eyes not leaving him until I felt Jared place a hand on my shoulder, "It gets easier," he said, "Trust me man."

"Right," I said my eyes still unmoving.

"Come on," Jared said, "We need to go."

I finally tore my eyes away from Jack's fleeting figure and turned to follow Jared into the woods for our patrol.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I traced a finger across my lips as my feet continued to carry me home. "Right….home," I mocked. I didn't see how I could consider any location with David home, but I had known that place for nearly my whole life, and despite who its occupants might be…it was still my home. As I moved onward I tried to distract myself from the thoughts of David with thoughts of Jacob.

He kissed me again….and I had kissed back….I had wanted to kiss back….and I did….and he kissed me…Jacob Black kissed me….and I kissed Jacob Black….and I definitely liked it. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of being back in his bed, having him hold me and kiss me all over again. I was swooning and about ready to just fall over, but the damp and frigid ground under my bare feet warned against that. I turned, continuing on my path home, holding my scant clothing tight around me as my thoughts drifted back to Jacob.

It made sense that we'd kiss…I could tell there was something between us...or at least believed there had been, and considering I had spent the night in his bed I figured I was correct. I don't know when we had taken that step past friends and to….boyfriends…but I could definitely see the path we had been on. I mean not many guys hang out one on one for extended periods of time, take _numerous_ long walks on the beach, let you _pet_ them…offer their jacket because they think you're cold…..catch you when you slip and fall….so really, the signs were clearly there.

Still there was something that I was missing, some moment in time were our time together transitioned from a friendship stage to a deeper, flirtatious, dare I say it, romantic stage. I mean Jacob had really opened up to me and I think the only people who knew more about him than I did were Billy and the pack, but I guess that was the difference that I had with the pack; Jacob's mind was on wide display whenever he was with them in his wolf form, but with me, Jacob consciously told me about himself, about who he was. Through all of this though I still felt like I was missing something, like there was some unknown force pushing me towards Jacob, but couldn't place it, my mind raced around all of the events that had transpired and my mind clung to an event, the night Quil had imprinted.

I quickly shook my head, "He would have told me if he had imprinted," I said to myself, shivering in the cold wind. As my home came into view I picked up my pace slightly, wanting to get out of the cold and maybe into a warm shower. I nodded, I'd shower and call Lynn or Alexis and hang out with them.

I walked up the small porch before twisting the knob on the door, stepping inside and quietly shutting it behind me. I was about to make my way back to my room when David's gruff voice shattered my calm. "Where the hell were you?"

I twisted the doorknob slightly, contemplating going right back out or standing my ground, either way I decided it was best just to ignore him. I left the door and started making my way back to my room when David stood from the couch and managed to block my path, "I asked you a question you little shit."

I looked up at him and could tell that he was being very serious, the alcohol in his system having been slept away, leaving a lucid and livid man before me, but that didn't mean I was going to submit to this man and bend at to his will, "I was out."

"Out where?" he growled.

"Stop pretending like you even care," I said, trying to sidestep him, only for him to grab my bruised shoulder, causing me to hiss in pain.

"I do care you little bastard," David hissed at me, "Cause if someone were to find out, then it's **my** ass that would go down for that shit, not yours."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to leave if you could at least make this time bearable for both of us," I said, trying to remove his hand from my shoulder.

"You, you're just a fucking ungrateful little bastard," David seethed.

"ME?" I howled, finally up to my wits end with all the shit David had provided me with, "I cook you dinner, clean up after you, put up with the mental and physical abuse and you have the audacity to accuse me of being ungrateful!"

I gasped as I was struck across the face and wobbled back slightly, "How dare you talk back to me," David ground out.

I rubbed my cheek where his hand had connected and rubbed the tender flesh gently. "How dare you strike a child you filthy pig, you're lucky I don't have you taken away at this very moment."

David narrowed his eyes at me before laughing darkly, "So why haven't you faggot? Huh? What are you waiting for, try and have me convicted or whatever the shit it is you'd do. You have zero proof."

I grinned at him before hitching my shirt down slowly to show him the bruise that he had caused just a couple of hours prior, "What do you think someone would say if I showed them this?"

"What do you think they could do if I denied it?" David countered, "You honestly think anyone would believe the bane of this tribe over me?"

"Yes," I said confidently, "While you've isolated yourself from everyone in this tribe with your excessive drinking I've continued to make friends and branch out with new people and show the tribe the good person I am."

David was glaring daggers at me, sharpening them with each word that left my mouth. "If you're so sure of yourself then why haven't you told anyone?"

"What makes you think I haven't?" I asked him, deciding it was his turn to be scared, even if just for a few seconds.

"I don't think you're brave enough," David quipped.

"That's where you're wrong," I quickly said, stepping forward towards him, "I am brave enough, but you can rest easy for now, because I haven't told anyone."

David scoffed and sneered at me, "And why not?"

I paused next to him, "Because unlike you I actually have a reason and people who want me here, who actually enjoy seeing me. While I might also have people who wish I'd just vanish I still have ones who love me and care about me, and if I told someone just how horrible you truly are I'd be taken away from them as well and have to leave this place behind, and to me, getting rid of you just isn't worth it, cause _you_ aren't worth it."

David was fuming at that remark and I could tell he was just itching to hit me again, but I began talking again, not allowing him the chance to lash out, "I have about a year left here with you, so why not just do us both a favor and leave me alone so we can make this as bearable as possible for both of us."

There was a thick and tense silence that followed as David shook. I was about to leave him and prepare for a shower when I was pushed roughly against the wall, before sliding down to settle on the ground. "Fuck you," David said before walking away, "I hope you end up like your mother."

That was a low blow, and knew my hatred must have run the deepest course possible if he was throwing my mother away like that was well, but all I did was remain silent as David stomped to the front door, throwing it open and slamming it shut behind him. I waited a minute before picking myself up and walking back to my room. As I entered I heard the start of a car and looked out my window to see David pulling out and speeding away. I smiled and knew I had struck several chords inside of him, and for once really gotten to David and poked inside of his head.

I picked out some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. David was gone and considering I had some peace for the first time in a long time I decided to run a soothing bath instead. Five minutes later the tub was filled with warm water and bubbles. I slowly peeled off my clothes until I was nude before I slowly stepped into the tub and slid down, submerging my body.

I thought back to the confrontation that had taken place and back to the words that I had said. I had said how I have people who loved me and cared about me, and I did, I had my friends Alexis, Mackenzie, Kelsey and Lynn, and I had the pack…..and Jacob….I had Jacob and even if it was just him it was reason enough to put up with the hell storm that was my life.

I decided that only time would tell what my actions would bring me and hoped that things would finally go my way for once. I ended my thoughts on that and slipped all the way under the water.

* * *

So that ends off another chapter! A little shorter than usual, but I feel that's okay considering I wasn't gone for three months this time, plus I felt that this was a good place to end the chapter….I mean what else could I have put in there….a lemon? NO! What is this rated M? Oh…it is isn't it….well…it'll come…

Filler, filler, filler, filler, filler, filler, filler…..oh this…this isn't filler if that's what you're thinking. I mean I'm totally not doing this to up the word count…..I mean what….

**Anyway thanks for stopping by guys I really appreciate it. Leave me an awesome review and I'll definitely respond to it. And as always stop by my profile for any news and if you have any questions, comments, concerns you've forgotten or like to address feel free to message me.**

Much love guys, and hopefully I'll see you soon.


	27. Preparations

Yeah, okay, okay, okay, put down the pitchforks and torches, this is a real, legitimate and genuine update.

I'm not going to go over the numerous reasons in why I haven't updated in nearly five months because that whole process could fill up an entire chapter itself. If I'm going to put it in simple terms though, I didn't feel like writing, I didn't have writer's block, I just didn't feel like working on this story. Believe it or not I actually know how and when this story is going to end, it's just a matter of getting there.

I'm not going to prolong your read any longer than I have to, so just don't hate me too much and try to enjoy the craptastic chapter that I put together for you.

There's going to be more info for you at the bottom, so I'll see you down there.

Enjoy the read...hopefully...I said to put down the pitchforks dammit!

* * *

**Jack POV**

I rubbed and massaged my hands after knocking on a door several times in the late morning air. I let out a quick sigh as I looked over my shoulder to admire all the bright and colorful flowers that decorated the edges of the house, creating and giving the home a bright and inviting pull on it.

I looked ahead of me when I heard the door be pulled open to reveal the familiar face of my friend Alexis. "Yo," she said with nonchalance before she strutted forward and immediately began throwing poses in the doorframe.

I rolled my eyes with a smile before pushing her forward, "Get inside," I said.

"But I wasn't finished!" Alexis whined, "I didn't even get to throw my leg in the air and whip my hair!"

"We both know you can't get your leg higher than your waist." I said

"Shut up," she said, giving me a playful push in response to my earlier one.

"I still find it amazing that your mom can keep practically a whole field of flowers alive in this weather. I mean with enough rain to drown us and nights cold enough to freeze certain body parts off you'd think they didn't stand a chance." I said

"Oh please," she started, "It's not a whole field."

"That's it!" I asked befuddled, "That's all ya got?"

"You know continued talk of flowers isn't doing anything to mask your sexuality," Alexis said as she tugged on my hand to get us going.

"Because we both know I'm trying desperately to hide it," I said with a smile, "So where's Lynn, I thought she was here too."

"In my room," Alexis said with another tug that got us moving.

"Nice to know she couldn't, no wouldn't, make the ten second walk to the door to greet me." I said

"Would you?" she asked as she threw open her bedroom door and took her spot back behind her computer.

"Yes," I lied as I plopped down next to Lynn on Alexis's bed, "Whatcha reading?"

"Mmmmhhhhmm," Lynn said with a shrug, making it painfully obvious that she hadn't even heard my question, just registered that I had said something.

At this point I'm sure you might be wondering what I was doing in my friend, Alexis's, bedroom, or maybe not what I was doing, but why and how I was there. Well after a very long bath that left my hands and feet looking like prunes I had called the Black residence only for Billy to answer and tell me that Jacob was still patrolling, leaving me by my lonesome for who knows how long. Now normally I'd enjoy time to myself to do whatever my heart desired, but one, I was still feeling a bit shaken up by my encounter with David, two, I didn't feel like being alone, and three, Jacob wasn't available at the moment to hang out….or to do other things.

So with those three variables coming into play I did the next best thing, I called up my friends and decided to hang with them. Kelsey was busy helping her mother around the house, and Mackenzie wasn't answering, but Alexis and Lynn were free and we had decided to rendezvous at Alexis's place for the day. I had also decided against telling them about my little battle wounds knowing that they'd absolutely freak out. For some reason I knew I could control Jacob and that he'd honor my wishes to keep quiet, but Lynn and Alexis? They'd go into full on mother hen mode and force me to tell someone about the abuse, even if it meant I had to be carted away by some foster care service and never see them again. They would think that they were helping me, but like I said before, I'd rather put up with the pain if it meant I got to keep them in my life.

So that's how I found myself laying on Alexis's bed, with a thick sweater hiding the bruised shoulder as I stared at Lynn incredulously as she continued to flip through the unnamed magazine. "Lynn!" Alexis cried as she threw a stuffed rabbit at the other girl.

"God, what!" Lynn huffed.

"What are you reading dearest?" I asked.

"_Cosmo_," she said simply before returning to her read.

Alexis and I exchanged bewildered looks before turning back to Lynn. "Why the hell are you reading _Cosmo_ of all things!" Alexis asked

"More like where the hell did you even find it to begin with?" I asked.

Lynn shrugged as she flipped a page and continued reading. "Wait….oh my god, is that my mom's?" Alexis asked with a bit of horror to her voice.

"Maybe, I found it in the living room," Lynn said, "And to answer your question, I'm reading this so I can learn how to please my man," she finished with a bob of her head.

"Kyle? Paaaaaalease, just being with him is enough to please him," Alexis countered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lynn asked, of course taking it the wrong way.

I ignored the small little tiff they had as I thought about what Lynn said…."please my man," Please my man? Please Jacob…..when would I do that…how would I….I mean…enough internet "research" had shown and taught me all I needed to know….but when would our relationship go to that level? We knew each other very well, but we had only officially started dating a few hours ago, but even then things had already gotten hot and heavy and it was in a bed…..

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts as I surveyed the play fight between my friends as they continued to trade fake jabs, but I couldn't stop myself from having other thoughts that involved Jacob, me, and a bed….but it still felt so wrong I mean…CHRIST! Okay we'd known each other for a long time and knew each other on a deeply personal level….but STILL, we had only been official for a few hours….but then again people meet someone for the first time, and sleep with them maybe just an hour later all the time.

"This isn't a one night stand though," I thought to myself, "I care about Jacob a lot…and I don't want some horny urges to screw that up to soon….then again I don't know what he's thinking…I mean…he was really going at my neck and going lower….so who knows how much lower he would have gone."

Eventually I was able to put those thoughts firmly on hold and rejoin Lynn and Alexis in the real world where we proceeded to enjoy each other's company and find one or two things to hold our attention and entertain us through the day.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

It had been an hour or so since I had been forced to leave Jack behind and take up an early morning patrol with Jared, and I still felt the same way I had an hour prior; pissed. I was pissed that I had to leave Jack just when things were getting intimate between us, I was pissed that I had to send him back to David all by himself, I was pissed that I was out here patrolling for an upcoming vampire war then in bed with Jack, and I was pissed that Bella was the cause of it.

Yes, I had made amends with Bella and was now more than content and fixated on focusing my affection on Jack, but that didn't stop the fact that it was Bella's fault for dragging everyone around her into this damn mess. If I had never half-printed on Jack in the first place then I could see myself totally willing to go into battle to protect and honor Bella, but the fact was that I had half-printed on Jack and I had something worth fighting for that wasn't even in any danger….well….not of the supernatural kind.

That thought brought me back to the striking image of the bruise that had resonated on Jack's beautiful and smooth skin, and caused me to growl internally at the knowledge that I should be protecting Jack from David, not Bella from an army of newborns.

"_You okay over there Jacob?"_ I heard Jared ask me from his position on the other side of the reservation, the scenery flashing through his mind into mine, _"I can literally feel the anger pouring off of you man. What's up?"_

"_Nothing,"_ I growled at him, _"Just some stuff that doesn't involve you."_

I felt Jared sort of shrink a bit as my words came out sharper than I intended for them to. _"Alright, Christ man, don't have to tell me twice."_

"_Sorry…"_ I began, _"It's just…this whole thing is pissing me off the more and more I think about it."_

"_I understand man," _Jared said_, "I really don't want to have to do this either, but it's our duty, not just to Bella and to Forks, but to our land as well. As much as we'd like to just this once, we can't sit back and let those filthy bloodsuckers take over and wipe people out."_

"_Yeah," _I said after a brief pause, the conversation coming to a close as we continued to patrol through the morning.

I was ready to just stay quiet for the remainder of the time and just focus on finishing my shift so I could head back home and back to Jack but somehow Jared was being a bit more intuitive than usual, picking up on my, what I thought was subtle, hints that I was still being trouble.

"_Anything else that you want to say Jacob?" _Jared asked me in a knowing tone.

I wanted to tell him to screw off, but knew he was just extending a helping hand and the fact that a friend would listen to me, so, I went for it. _"It's Jack."_

"_Well I figured that much," _Jared said_, "What about him."_

"…_You promise not to tell anyone about this…not for now at least?"_ I asked him, knowing that I could trust his word, but still wanted the comfort in the confirmation.

"_Yeah dude, what's up?"_ Jared asked.

"_I'm worried about him,"_ I said, _"I'm worried for his safety and upset that I haven't done enough for him."_

"_What are you talking about?_" Jared asked, _"Protect him? Protect him from what?"_

"_His….'dad' David,"_ I said, reliving the things that Jack had told me, _"He hurts Jack."_

"_Woah….what do you mean by hurt?" _Jared asked.

I cleared my mind and focused on the image of the dark bruise that had taken residency on Jack's shoulder, and once I had it in clear focus I took down my mental shield just momentarily for Jared to see the extend of what I was talking about. However, what I wasn't expecting at all was the rest of the pack all shifting to their wolf forms at once, causing the mental link that was just shared by Jared and me to quadruple in size as mind after mind entered, and the image was shown to each one of them.

"_Man Jacob, you have really got to be gentler with Jack,"_ Paul said with a snicker.

"_Can I go one day without viewing anything remotely perverted and sexual from you boys, just one?"_ Leah nearly snarled at us.

"_Can we go one day without having to listen to you bitch about everything and anything to all of us?"_ Quil snapped back at her, the frustration from him being transmitted loud and clear as the sore subject of his ex was brought up. I knew that he still had ill feelings regarding the subject, even if they had patched things up.

"_Fuck off Quil_," Leah seethed back at him.

"_Wow….Jacob,_" Jared breathed at me, the only one who actually knew the truth behind what I had just broadcasted to the pack.

I waited to see if the rest of the pack would react, but wasn't surprised as Embry and Seth both remained quiet and seemed to shrug it off. I figured that Embry was just trying to remain neutral through the whole thing and not pry into what he saw as none of his business, and hoped that maybe he wasn't thinking that what I was showing Jared had been anything sexual.

I expected Seth to be quiet and contain any comments he may have wanted to say. I knew Seth sort of idolized me and looked up to me and he knew that Jack was my half-print, so I knew anything bad he wanted to say about Jack would be kept inside of him in fear of looking bad in front of me.

Finally there was Sam, and…..he was completely blank right now, I couldn't get any sort of read off of him and that led me to believe that he may have understood or picked up on more than I may have initially believe him to. I mean, he was our alpha, he was prone to pick up on the more troubling things for our group, and so why should now be any exception?

Those thoughts were pushed away for the moment as Sam began speaking, finally filling me in as to why the entire pack had just showed up. _"I'm sure you're all wondering why I told you to phase right now,"_ he said.

"_Damn right,"_ Paul ground out.

Sam brushed him off as he continued with his speech, _"I've just recently been informed by the Cullens that the newborn army is moving ahead of schedule and will be arriving sooner than we had expected."_

"_How soon is that?"_ I asked.

"_From what we gather they'll be hear by Saturday-"_

"_That's only three days from now!"_ Seth quickly cried, interrupting Sam.

"_Yes,"_ Sam said, trying not to grow agitated with us, _"Which means we have to be on even higher alert as it is. If they're going to be here in only three days then I'm sure they might send a few scouts on up ahead, which means patrols have to be tightened and I want at least two people on the grounds, sniffing them out at all times."_

No groans were released like they typically would if this were any regular patrolling situation, but this was dead serious now, this was a harsh reality that would be on our doorstep in three days. _"Specifics will be worked out with the Cullens on where they want us over the next day and soon after that we'll be stationed and ready to go for this battle."_ Sam said, _"Any objections?"_

It didn't matter if there really were any objections seeing as this was the one time in our lives so far that we'd actually stand together in life and death, so the pack only nodded to themselves as we felt Sam's presence lightly trot around the outskirts of the reservation.

"_Alright, if everything is settled I want Embry, Quil, Leah, and Seth to head home, get some rest, and make the necessary preparations for the upcoming days."_ Sam began.

I was about to fall back into my trail and hopefully keep to myself when I stopped when I realized that Sam had yet to finish. "_Paul, take over for Jacob right now and patrol with Jared."_

"_Fine,"_ Paul said with a gruff tone.

"_Sam?"_ I asked, unsure of him or myself.

"_We need to talk Jake,"_ he said, in a deep tone, and somehow, deep down, I wasn't surprised.

* * *

I really do not enjoy how short fanfiction makes my chapters always seem. I mine, that right there is still seven pages worth of writing at three in the morning, while listening to country music...and I hate country music, so I mean...go figure. *shrugs* Sorry if you ran into some errors, but I really didn't feel like editing at all.

I'm sorry if the length is not to your usual liking, but hey, it's an update and I think about only three thousand words worth of reading and progress in the story is better than zero words.

Anyway, the purpose of this chapter, let Jack have a little last morcel of fun before some serious drama starts, while also setting up for what Jacob and the pack are going to have to go through in the coming chapters.

In my head I have it planned out and what I'm going to do with the chapters, and I'd say there are **about 7 chapters left in this story**, give or take one or two more, **with the last 5 chapters getting really heavy on the Jacob x Jack, so that is something you have to look forward to.**

Oh yeah bitches, we're moving fast here, and I really hope you can keep up...shouldn't be too hard when I take forever to update...yes I know, I'm terrible. (Sorry if you don't like being called bitches...yeah...)

**Anyway, I know I probably don't deserve it, but I'd really appreciate the motivation in the form of reviews. You know I'll respond to them, so I'd greatly appreciate them.**


	28. Climax

Hi! I'm back! Okay, so yeah, I know I've been gone for a while, and what makes this absence bad is how I said during last chapter how I had it all planned out with updates and such. I fail, yes I know, I'm reminded daily.

However, I'm still having people review, alert, and favorite the story, and this story, being so close to being finished, can't go on not completed. **After this chapter there's only going to be THREE more chapters in addition to an epilogue chapter. **I know I said like five or seven or something last chapter, but I sorted some things out differently.

I won't bore you with any more details here as I'm sure whoever is still interested in this story is eager to press onward and read the update, so I won't keep you, however there are some warnings for the chapter. Yes I know it's rated M and that pretty much says it's anything goes, but still.

**This chapter contains some near smut, offensive language (although it's really just one word, and I'm sure you might be able to guess which word) and some brutal violence, or at least violence that could be viewed as such.**

Enjoy your time reading and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

About a year ago, if someone had asked me what the most interesting highlight of my year was I would have told them about Bella Swan's return to Forks, but now, now as I crouched low to the ground, my paws and razor sharp claws digging past a fresh layer of snow into the frigid soil underneath, I knew there was no way in the world Bella's return could compare to the absolute hailstorm of events that had transpired as a result of it.

Because of Bella I found myself in my current predicament; halfway up towards the summit of some godforsaken mountain in the state of Washington, standing next to a vampire off all things, while a shivering Bella, from the cold or possibly the fear, I honestly didn't know at this point, stood behind us as the vampire Edward, her boyfriend, and I protected her from the upcoming onslaught of another vampire scorned.

I growled, ready to pounce at a moment's notice as the redhead's eyes darted back and forth, looking for the most viable option to get past us and to Bella, all the while as her companion leech stood by her side, a confident and cocky smirk painted onto his pale face; his blood red eyes continued to shift back and forth between Edward and me, the smirk never faltering.

I questioned why I was up here on this mountain, why I even gave a damn as I heard the strangled cries and howls of my pack as they fought below us, several miles away. I heard them; I heard them all in my mind as they battled the leech army that had come for Bella and the rest of the population. I heard Leah give off a throaty snarl as she sank her fangs into the neck on a girl who could have been no more than twenty years old when she was "killed." I heard Quil let out a howl and a flowing stream of whimpers as he was slammed into on his side. I heard the roar Embry let out as he charged to help our brother.

We all had our reasons for doing this, someone who was on our minds that we had to protect from this, and the person who was on my mind was hopefully safe and sound back on the reservation, but as I felt the already thin air grow suddenly thinner, I had to push my mind away from Jack and the potential danger he could be in just by being in his own home. I remember having a talk with Sam about that same danger only a few days ago, and remembered the talk I had had with Sam.

* * *

I was about to fall back into my trail and hopefully keep to myself when I stopped when I realized that Sam had yet to finish. "_Paul, take over for Jacob right now and patrol with Jared."_

"_Fine,"_ Paul said with a gruff tone.

"_Sam?"_ I asked, unsure of him or myself.

"_We need to talk Jake,"_ he said, in a deep tone, and somehow, deep down, I wasn't surprised.

"_Alright." _I said as I felt everyone aside from Sam, Jared, Paul and myself begin to shift back to their human selves. _"Where do you want to talk about whatever it is?"_

"_Do you feel where I am?" _Sam asked, already knowing full well that I did_._

"_Yeah," _I replied gruffly,_ "Towards the western border."_

"_Come meet me here," _Sam began,_ "Tell me whenever you're close enough and we'll shift back so we can talk in **private**."_

I could nearly see the stern and firm stance Sam would take if he were human and standing before me. I also knew that his choice of words was so that Jared knew he wasn't as slick as he had hoped to be, naturally wanting to pry in on the converastion._ "I heard that Jacob," _Jared suddenly growled,_ "Like I wanted to hear your silly talk anyway," _he pouted.

"_I think you might already knew what the topic of our conversation is Jared," _Sam said,_ "But I need you to focus on patrolling anyway."_

"_Oh….alright," _Jared said_, "Sorry Jacob."_

"_Mhm," _I replied, definitely not in a confrontational mood considering the fact that I suddenly knew the topic of conversation was going to be Jack.

I ran at a swift pace, weaving in and out of the way of trees and boulders that dotted the reserve's wilderness as I made my way towards Sam where I knew I was about to be on the receiving end of some sort of Fatherly/older brother type of talk. I could only imagine the ideas Sam might have from the image of Jack's bruised arm that had been accidentally broadcast to the entire pack just minutes earlier.

"_I'm close,"_ I said through the mind link as I felt myself within a good range of Sam's proximity. "_Two minutes."_

"_Alright," _I heard Sam say before I felt his presence vanish off my radar shortly after.

I slowed to a halt and stood behind a rather impressive tree before shifting back to my human form and standing tall on two legs. I knelt down and made quick work of the rope knots that bound a pair of my cut off shorts to my leg. I stood quickly and pulled the shorts on hastily before stepping out from behind the tree. I walked for a few seconds before I emerged into a small clearing where I found Sam sitting on a fallen log, observing the surrounding nature, before turning his piercing eyes on me as I fully entered.

"Take a seat," Sam said to me, patting a spot on the log next to him.

I promptly took my designated spot and looked down at the ground, not ready and certainly not wanting to have some sort of sex talk with Sam. "Look, I know what you must be thinking," I began looking up at the sudden surprise on Sam's face, "But it's not what you're thinking okay, in fact, it's probably the last thing you'd expect-"

"So you're saying Jack _isn't_ being abused by David?" Sam asked me.

"Right, Jack and I aren't having sex or anything like…..wait…what?" I asked looking back at Sam, my face the epitome of confusion.

"Jake," Sam began, drawing out his breath, "I know what it's like to imprint, in your case, half-print, but trust me, I remember the initial feelings just like they were yesterday, and never did I have the desire to be _rough_ with Emily."

"Oh….well…oh," I said, looking down at the ground, this conversation heading dead south into awkwardville.

"I know the self control you have Jacob," Sam began

"Clearly you don't," I thought to myself, my mind flashing back to the night so long ago where I had stolen Jack's first kiss, while I had him pinned…while I was naked.

"And I also know what Jack's home life must be like," Sam continued, not noticing, or at least not commenting on my sudden dip in attention, "I can only hope that Jack doesn't have other bruises like that one sporting his body."

"I don't think he does," I said, "He came to me right after it happened." I remembered that night, that night where Jack and I had really come together.

"Which is exactly why I wanted to have this talk with you," Sam said, his voice having never faltering once during his small speech, "Because Jack is your half-print and you two have embraced each other now, Jack is as much a part of this family as Emily, Kim and Claire are, and because of that we all have to protect him like one of our own."

"Don't you think I've been trying?" I somewhat growled, "Do you think I would have let that happen if I were there with him."

"Of course not Jacob," Sam said, "And that's not what I'm getting at."

"Then what are you saying?" I asked him.

"I think after this whole ordeal, this ordeal with Bella and the Cullens wraps up in the coming days, I think we should look into getting Jack out of that house and putting him somewhere else, somewhere safer, or hell, just safe at all." Sam said.

I quickly nodded my head in agreement, no doubt in my mind that it was the best course of action, "But how?" I asked.

"Your father and Old Quil are on the council, they have a lot of say, if not all say in tribal laws and procedures, so it should be easy getting Jack out of there," Sam said, "And I doubt David is keen on keeping him anyway."

"Right," I said as I grit my teeth at the mere mention of the bastard. We just sat there for a few minutes, neither of us moving, our minds wrapped in realms of different thoughts and emotions. I don't know how much time passed after that, but a snap of a twig and Paul's massive silver form passing through brought us back to full attention.

"Why don't you head home Jacob," Sam said as he stood and walked towards the northern rim of the thick forest, "Get some sleep and be ready to patrol with Seth and Leah at the crack of dawn."

"Alright," I said, standing and walking in the opposite direction, "Thank you Sam," I finished as we both separated.

* * *

That had been just a few days ago and now I stood ready to fight to the death against these leeches, the entire memory flashing through my mind in mere seconds. I was ready to fight for this, for everyone, and as the redhead made a sudden lunge, the world seemed to slow as I was finally throwing myself into the thick of it all.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I shifted back and forth uncomfortably on my living room couch as each minute that seemed to pass felt like an hour. David had long since left to god knows where and I was left alone to myself as I waited and waited and waited. The TV droned on in front of me, but I didn't pay it any attention, I couldn't pay it any attention, as much as I might have wanted to. I had originally turned it on to try and calm my nerves, but it had been to no avail as all my thoughts seemed to drag me right into an open plateau of anxiety; all of my thoughts centering on Jacob.

Right now I had no idea where my boyfriend might be, and I knew that wherever he was he was probably close to harm and misfortune. My stomach did back flips at the mere thought of harm befalling him while I sat here on my ass watching some stupid television program, nowhere near even a fraction of the danger he was in at the moment.

I had been told all about this great battle that was supposed to take place, and like any normal person, I had inwardly willed at all costs for Jacob not to step out onto that plane and face the grave dangers lurking in the darkest corners. However…I knew Jacob had a responsibility to not only his pack, but the entire tribe, to protect us from threats exactly like the oncoming leech army. As Jacob and his pack brothers were out fighting, I had my job given to me, and quite the _heroic task_ it was. I had to sit and wait around for Emily to come and pick me up before taking me back to her place where several other people, including Kim, Claire and some of the pack's parents had been gathered, for collective safety.

I didn't care if I was safe or not, just as long as Jacob was, especially with how close we were growing, I mean just last night had been one moment in my relationship with Jacob that had so far stuck out nearly as much as our first real kiss.

* * *

It was the night before Jacob was set off to leave for this battle and I wanted him to stay almost desperately. I had gone so far as to momentarily consider chaining myself to him just to prevent him from going into this battle, but realized he could probably just snap the chains as if they were wet paper and progress forward anyway.

We were lying on his bed, my head nestled in the crook of his neck as we stared up at his ceiling, his hand trailing through my hair as he tried to inhale every single fiber of my scent. We had been lying together like this for the past half an hour, and both of us seemed content to stay like this for a time that rivaled forever. It was stupid really, but it felt nice to be held by him, totally and utterly safe, a safety that would be leaving in less than twelve hours.

"I don't want you to go," I said.

After a lengthy silence, the calm and stillness of the roam was shattered by his masculine, but gentle voice, "I know….but I know you know I have to," he said.

I burrowed deeper into him, savoring the heat that poured out of him at a constant rate, using his warmth as my blanket in the chilly and crisp night air of La Push. "You know I'll do everything I can, use every part of my being to protect you," Jacob whispered into my ear.

I shivered and snuggled closer to him, and let myself be rolled over so I was lying on top of him before I quickly moved to straddle him, looking down into the pure and rich pools that were his eyes. Jacob grabbed my hands that were like putty under his touch, and dragged them together and held them at rest on his clothed chest. I stared at Jacob and saw the pure passion and love that his eyes held, but was troubled by it.

I understood that Jacob had half-printed on me, and wanted nothing more than to be with me and no one else in the world, but this reality seemed to good to be true to me now. Yes I understood that I had wanted this sort of affection for a long time, probably longer than I realized, but now that I actually had it, had it all the time, it was like the cruelest insecurities in my body and mind were screaming at me that this was too good to be true.

I mean, his eyes held such a burning love, a love that seemed to rival that my mother's eyes had held, and back then I would have believed it down to the very tee…..but how could he love me with such a brilliant intensity after what, to me, was such a short time. I broke the eye contact with Jacob and looked down with insecurity at my hands, still in Jacob's warm grasp. A sudden and short kiss to my lips broke me free from my trance and allowed me to look back to Jacob. "I'll be fine," he reassured me.

"Right," I replied, knowing that I hadn't sounded confident at all.

I could sense the worry in Jacob's emitted sigh, "I know you're worried about me Jack, but believe me, I'm probably more worried about you than you are about me," he said.

"Why?" I asked, "I'll be sitting in a room with the comfort of company while you're out there fighting tooth and nail to the bloody end."

"Just don't think about it," Jacob said, "I'm prepared for this Jack, no worries, really."

I looked down at him, still wanting to believe him, but not being able to. "Here, I've got something to take your mind off it for now," he said as he flipped us over so I was now on my back with him kneeling over me.

I parted my legs slowly so he could slide in between them and offer him a more comfortable position. Jacob gave me this sexy sort of smile before leaning down and placing his lips on mine. I let out a moan and opened my mouth to his as he slid a hand up the backside of my leg, creeping higher and higher before resting it upon my rear.

I let out a breathy moan as he squeezed lightly, further opening me up to his touches and ministrations. "Jake," I said as we broke apart quickly for a gasp of air before he was plunging his skilled tongue back down my throat.

Jacob squeezed my rear again, but with a bit more force this time, and with the added pleasure that his tongue was giving me, caused me to thrust up slightly and graze his crotch with my own. Jacob gave a small roar of pleasure as he squeezed again and met my thrust with his own. I let out a whimper of pleasure as we began to rut against each other.

Jacob broke away once again to give us a moment's breath before he pulled his bold red shirt over his head and tossed it to his bedroom floor. I stared in awe at his tan skin, his firm and defined muscles, and traced my hand down his luscious abs. "Don't stop," Jacob groaned as he thrust forward against me more, his shorts struggling to contain the engorged hardness between his legs.

Jacob let out a small animalistic noise before swooping down and reclaiming my tongue and mouth as his own. I mewled and fervently kissed him back; my right arm circling the back of his neck while my left hand slowly slid up and down his chest, going as high to peak at his pecs, before descending back down at the V of his hips, adding extra attention to the area near the button of his shorts.

"Jack," he growled, breaking apart yet again to stare down at me with burning love and lust, his look telling me that we'd have to stop soon or else he'd pass a point he couldn't return from. The question I had was….could I? Did I want to stop now, or go even further with him? It seemed like the answer was so simple considering how self conscious I was only minutes ago. There was also the fact that I knew next to nothing about sex, and was embarrassed at the idea that someone could find me sexy, let alone Jacob, but something inside me just snapped.

After a pause that I'm sure seemed like forever to Jacob, my body acted on its own accord and my head gave a nod while my left hand slowly unbuttoned his shorts, causing the bulge in the boxers he now _rarely_ wore, to protrude even further. I took a quick and bountiful breath before I slowly eased my hand onto his member and stroked him through the fabric. Jacob gave a nearly feral and husky grunt before latching onto my neck and alternating between nips and sucks along the tender flesh.

I was about to pass the point, or at least _a_ point, of no return as I reached up towards the elastic of his boxers but was halted when a knock at the door hit us like a cold shower, the likes of which rivaled the waters of the Arctic Ocean. Jacob and I sprang apart on his bed and looked to the door. "Yeah?" Jacob called, flinching as his voice wavered and cracked.

"It's getting late," Billy called from the other end of the door, "You need to get some rest and Jack needs to get home."

"Alright," Jacob promptly replied, the need in him still present before me.

"Now Jacob," Billy called as he wheeled himself away from the door.

Billy was right, I needed to go. I thought I wanted to go further with Jacob, but thought maybe I was pushed forward by fear of tomorrow and wanting to have some sort of special memory. I quickly sat up and straightened myself out before I stood up. "You're leaving?" Jacob whined in a whisper.

I turned to look at him, the desire on his face being overruled and overtaken by the disappointment; the bulge in his boxers still pressing forward, the flimsy cloth barely holding it back. I stalked forward and kissed him on the lips before stepping back. "Something to look forward to once this whole mess is over." I said to him.

Jacob frowned and pouted before zipping himself up and collapsing down onto his bed. "Tease," Jacob ground out, "I'm going to have blue balls all night."

"You've got two hands don't you?" I asked him, laughing at his choice of diction as my I grasped down onto the door knob.

"They're not the same as yours," Jacob replied.

I let a grin spread smoothly across my face like butter on toast before I turned back to Jacob, "I'll see you tomorrow Jake."

"Yeah," Jacob said, "I **will** see you tomorrow."

I smiled at him once more before I opened the door and headed out.

* * *

"_Just don't think about it," Jacob said, "Here, I've got something to take your mind off it for now."_

Well he had been right about that, and he had been right again as I realized I had lost myself in memories and that a good number of minutes had now passed me by. "Emily should be here any second," I told myself as I stood and shut off the TV with the click of a button.

I straightened out my clothing as I sighed and rubbed my hands together when I heard the purr of an approaching car engine. "That'll be her," I said walking over to one of the windows, pulling back the curtains to get a glance outside, only for my heart to freeze at the sight. David was turning off his car and stumbling out the front door, wobbling back and forth for fleeting moments before he began marching towards the front door.

"What's he doing back?" I asked myself as I saw the expression of pure drunken rage on his features. I don't know what had set him off this time, but like any other time he was going to take it out on me. I tried to collect myself and make a mad dash to lock the door, but failed as it swung open harshly, slamming against the wall. "Get over here," he snarled as soon as he spotted me.

I looked at him in fear and backed up, heading for the kitchen exit. "Oh no you don't," he cried quickly following me into the kitchen, grabbing me around my stomach just as I reached the door, surprisingly and frighteningly quick and nimble for someone who was intoxicated.

"LET GO OF ME YOU DRUNK," I bellowed out, thrashing in his arms, hoping Emily or anyone for that matter, got here soon to help me.

David's response was to merely chuck me out of the way and I let out a startled and pained yelp as I slammed into the refrigerator, rocking it back and forth and causing several bags and cans to fall from its top and to come crashing down on my arms and head. I was dazed as a rather heavy can of tomato sauce hit me on the head near my temple and caused me to flinch on the floor. "Why is he doing this?" I asked myself internally, "He's never gone this far before."

I quickly gathered my wits and stood up, trying again to escape only to be slammed against the fridge, my head smacking back ferociously into the door handle. The last few bags rained down as I slid and slumped down at the base of the fridge, pain filled groans and grunts escaping my mouth. I screamed out in agony when I felt a swift kick delivered to my ribs and could only cough in despair as I slumped down even further.

"Think you can humiliate me?" David asked, his words slurring heavily, "Think you can come and ruin my life? Do you fag?"

"Please stop," I hated myself for begging like that, but my health and life were much more important than my pride, especially in front of this monster. "Please."

I cried out as I was dragged upwards by my short hair and pushed against the fridge. It was only then I noticed the half drunken bottle of hard liquor still clutched between his grubby fingers. I was panting now, completely spent by this man. "Please," I begged once more, "Please don't do-"

I was silenced as the bottle connected and shattered against my face, the momentum and force of the hit sending me sprawling against the ground. I couldn't even muster a groan to try and exemplify how much pain I was in. I pressed my hands against the kitchen floor and tried to push myself up as blood dripped and poured from several gashes on my face, the red liquid pooling underneath me and mixing with the now spilled liquor and glass fragments as I tried to stand one last time, but a boot on the small of my back forced me back against the ground with a thud.

I shut my eyes and reopened them, only to notice that I couldn't see out of my left eye, maybe because it was swollen shut or….or….I didn't know at this point, but now, now as I passed out, I only hoped that I hadn't gone blind.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I had been dueling with these scum for lord knows how long at this point, Edward and I each ducking back and forth as we tried to individually attack as well as add our powers together to try and kill the redhead and her accomplice, but having to protect and guard Bella at the same time was proving to be the ultimate hitch in our tactics. We definitely were going to need more assistance if we wanted to end this effectively and quickly.

Edward and I split again, going on individual routes as we dove for our targets and I was damn determined to finally rip this bitch Victoria's head off. I was nearly at her, adding an extra burst of speed that I knew would catch her off guard, but a sudden ripple through my body caused me to slow to a stop for a fraction of a second. It was Jack….**something was wrong with Jack**.

"JACOB!" I heard Edward scream at me, and then did I realize the grave gravity of my pause. Victoria had sped and vaulted over me and began to dash at Bella. I made to turn and give chase, but it was too late, and it all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Victoria made it to Bella and quickly gripped her around the throat, lifting her into the air. Victoria pulled back her fist before smashing it against Bella's face, shattering and tearing the poor girl's skull apart, killing her instantly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Edward screamed into the air, "BEELLLLLLAAAAAAA-"

Edwards cries of deafening anguish were suddenly cut off and I turned to see Victoria's partner with his hand buried in Edward's back. I stood their shocked and watched as the man jerked his hand back outward, bringing a portion of Edward's spine with it. I cringed in complete horror before I nearly vomited as Riley snapped and popped Edward's head clean off with a slice of his fangs. I stood their stunned, complete and utterly stunned…..I had failed…I had failed Bella….I had failed Edward….I had failed the pack, the Cullens…I had failed everyone.

"Forget about me mutt?" I heard a feminine voice growl into my ear.

My fur swished as I whipped my head back to find Victoria right beside me before she gave me a swift kick to the face sending me reeling back and over the edge of the mountain.

* * *

Well there you have it. A pretty jam packed chapter if I do say so myself. Usually in the past I've kind of critized myself for moving to fast with a chapter, but not this time, I think it went just right for the chapter. Your opinion matters though, so let me know in a review if that's no trouble.

If you do review I will respond, but at this point with how long this story has gone on, I'm not going to be deterred from finishing the story just because I don't get reviews, but they would be greatly appreciated.

I think that's about it for now, um, nothing else to add that I can think of, so I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to hear from you. Thanks guys.

**Oh right! I was thinking about doing a ten to fifteen song mini soundtrack for the story in the epilouge chapter or maybe in the chapter after the epilogue that also offers some information about the story. I don't know yet. I know soundtracks for stories seem stupid, but I think its kind of fun, and I always like to share music and have music shared with me, so if you want leave some suggestions in a review for it. Thanks lol.**

Okay, now goodbye for real. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
